


(Y/n)'s Mushroom Kingdom Adventure

by Redenderman1



Category: Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-08 03:03:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 39
Words: 70,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20290009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redenderman1/pseuds/Redenderman1
Summary: This is a story where you take luigi's place. This is a male reader and harem story.





	1. How's it gonna work

The reader will be 16 but the story doesnt start there. It will first take place in super mario world 2 (yoshi's island). He will age until he's 16. After that he stops aging also with a lot of characters because of two factors.

What are they. They are the most important ones. Nintendo logic and the Mushroom Kingdom logic.

Because everyone knows none of these things make sense.

Almost everyone in the story will be a different gender with the exceptions of a few female characters because they are in the harem.

It will follow some of the games but with a few changes.

If you want to add a female to be in it just comment.

Also know this is my first book so don't hate me for errors.

And if you don't like it then you can move on to the next book on the site.

Also note in the story some characters maybe ooc (out of character). This is just my way of how I interpret them in this story.

Finally since this is my first time writing this, i may need help on to manage some stuff.

Like i said its starts on yoshi's island. I have a few characters i know are gonna be in the harem but will most likely appear in the future.


	2. Prologue

Prologue

<https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=78ljfawOKLc>

3rd pov

We find ourselves see in a stork carrying to babies, a boy and a girl through the skies. They are named Y/n and Maria. (Yes I know a lot of people use Maria as Mario's female name sue me dontreally). The oldest of the 2, the female, won't stop crying, while the younger of the two was trying to sleep. The stork had earmuffs on him so he wouldn't have to hear the girls annoying cry.

Meanwhile in a castle far away another girl, 4 years old was also crying, but she had a reason.

Bowsa's pov

Bowsa: *crying* I'm so lonely whaaaaaaa!!!"

Kamek: Well I'm sorry but i can't just make you a friend out of thin air.

Bowsa: Why not. You have Magic don't you?

Kamek: Yes, but I don't have that type of magic.

Bowsa: T-then find me one even if you have to take one, I don't want to be alone and you are a horrible play date friend.

Kamek has always been my guardian since I was born. I don't know where my real parents are. But even though he is my caretaker I still have more power over him.

Kamek: W-w-well what type of friend do want me to find m-my sweet princess.

I thought for a moment. I thought of something that maybe future me will be glad for...

Bowsa: I want a boy to be my friend.

Kamek: *sweat drop* Really, Why a boy? If you want a play date friend wouldn't you want a female friend?

Bowsa:*agitated* ARE YOU QUESTIONING ME?!?!? I'll roast you with my fire if you are!!!!!

Kamek: N-n-nooo my sweet princess,I was just making sure I heard you well. I-I-I will find him right now!

He went to his broom and went off flying.

Kamek's pov

I need to find something here. I don't want to be burned alive by her fire. I found a stork having 2 cloth bags in its bill.

Kamek: _Maybe if i get both of the babies she will be happy. I can see that they are boy and girl so maybe I can steal them both_.

I went racing at the stork and before ramming into them at my full speed I notice a few things. First the stork has earmuffs and has its eyes closed.

Second thing is...

ONE OF THE BABIES WON'T SHUT THE FUCK UP!

When I rammed into the bird full speed the baby that was crying shut up. While the bird was defying normal logic and spinning in circles I went back full throttle and grabbed one of the cloth bag.

In doing so the other fell down into an island....Well shit. I went back to the castle hoping the baby i had was the boy...I really hope so.


	3. Meet the "Yoshi's"

(How yoshi and the rest of the colors will look like)

Yoshi's pov

I was walking around. Today was nice, a beautiful day. Everything was nice and calm. It was so........

Boring.

Yoshi: Ugh, why can't anything happen here. There's nothing to do. Granted that's fine and all, and I'm glad the island isn't in danger, but COME ON. The others feel the same. But it's not like adventure is gonna fall out of the sky.

3rd pov

A few hundred feet above where Yoshi was, the cloth bag fell with a baby in it. Luckily the bag hit some huge leaves which made the land more safe.

Yoshi: Ow!

But it was still a rough ride down.

Yoshi's pov

Something fell out of the and hit me. I went to see what hit me. It was a cloth bag with something or more importantly someone in it.

It was a baby, a boy to be exact. He was wearing a green hat with what I'm thinking is his initials.

I also found a piece of paper, I opened it to find the info I need.

Yoshi: So your name is (y/n), you were going to the mushroom kingdom with your sister.

Wait where is his sister?

Yoshi: Well I guess I should show you to the others.

Time skip

Red yoshi: OMG he is so cute!

(A/n: They all look the same way as in the picture but with different hair, back, and tail colors)

Pink yoshi: And you said that he just fell out of the sky?

Yoshi: Yep, he also has a map on him.

Blue yoshi: Can we keep him?

Yoshi: Why do you want to keep him?

Blue yoshi: Because two reasons. One, if we keep him and he stops aging we can be his mates.

Yellow yoshi: And the second reason is...?

Blue yoshi: We won't be lonely or go extinct if we somehow die. Besides he could keep us as his own.

Yoshi: You mean when he gets older...

Orange yoshi: You want him...

L,blue yoshi: To be our master?

B, yoshi: Why not? I'm sure he will love us and take care of us.

All the Yoshi's were thinking.

R,yoshi: That sounds like fun.

Yoshi: We can't.

All the other Yoshi's: WHY NOT!?

Yoshi: Because he already has a family waiting for him.

All the Yoshi's: Awww come on.

Yoshi: But... the second reason blue had will still play out.

B, yoshi: Wait do you mean...?

Yoshi: Yes we can ask him if he wants to be our mate and master. It... kinda gives me hope.

Purple yoshi: Sooo... what do we do?

We all stare at each other then at baby (y/n).

Yoshi: Well, we have a map. So I guess we take him to the Mushroom Kingdom to meet up with his sibling.

The others nod. We decided to go to different parts of the map through out the journey so we can have some time to be with the baby. Luckily I had first shift.

Yoshi: Alright lets go!

Not even two seconds in, someone was telling us to stop.

Stork: Help...me I'm dying....

Yoshi: Stop being so melodramatic your fine.

Stork: *sigh* Fine. But I do need your help.

B,yoshi: What do you want?

The stork gets up

Stork: You have one of the babies. The other, before I fell, was taken to princess Bowsa's castle.

P, yoshi: So you want us to rescue the other sibling.

Stork: Yes pls.

All the Yoshi's: Ugh fine.


	4. Baby Maria vs Baby Bowsa

Bowsa's pov

Bowsa: HOW COULD YOU SCREW SOMETHING, SO SIMPLE ,UP!?

Kamek was hiding behind a box. The baby he took was still in the cloth bag.  
She was trying to escape with, I don't know how, a look of murderous intent.

Kamek: I-I-I thought it was the boy!  
I really did.

Bowsa: Well you should have checked if it was a boy. Or a better yet YOU SHOULD HAVE WENT DOWN FOR THE OTHER!

Kamek: I'm sorry ok! But I thought the other died.

We see in the crystal ball that the other baby, the boy I want, was on the back of a female yoshi.

Kamek:....

Bowsa:.....

Kamek:...... Pls dont kill me.

Bowsa:.... Get the other before I do kill you.

Kamek was rushing and getting some troops to get the baby.

Bowsa: So what am I going to do with.... you...

I turn around and see the baby kamek captured out of the bag... holding a mallet... twice her size.

???: What are you gonna do to my brother?

Bowsa: *smirks* Nothing that concerns you.

???: You are gonna tell me right now before I smash you with this hammer.

Bowsa: I'll tell ya. But first, few questions of my own. What's your name, how old are you, and where did you find that hammer.

Maria: My Name is Maria, I'm 2, and I stole it from the wall it was hanging on.

Bowsa: Alright, but how well can you use it!?

I went into my shell, spinning at the highest speed I can at Maria as she tried to hit me but there are are two factors why she can't, the hammer was too heavy and I'm faster than her.

Bowsa: Hahaha having trouble with that hammer.

Maria: Grr I wont lose to you, not when my brother is on the line.

Bowsa: Well to bad, once I get him, I'll get rid of you while he watches.

I went back in my shell, spinning one more time before knocking her out.

Bowsa: GUARDS, PUT HER IN THE DUNGEN UNTIL KAMEK OR THAT YOSHI GETS HERE!

A few shyguys took Maria away. I looked at the crystal ball again.

Bowsa: *smirks* Don't worry about you brother he will be mine soon enough.


	5. Through the Fields

<https://youtu.be/9xZUISErsxg>

3rd pov

(In spongebob narrator voice)

Ah Yoshi Island. One of the most calm places through out this planet. We find our hero's running through the field, jumping and hovering over obstacles,  
Being chased by shyguys, hitting blocks, and...

Wait.

Chased by shy guys?

Yoshi: Run,run,run,RUN, RUN RUUUUN!!!

Yoshi's pov

Not even a few seconds out of the forest and we are mobbed by enemies. How are there even enemies on this island!?

Well I did want adventure didn't I?

And I still have baby (y/n) on my back.

I was always fascinated how the landscape of this island plays out.

But since I'm literally being hunted down by, walking flowers, eating shy guys and turning them into floating eggs that follow me (don't ask how Idk, they taste like clones) fluttering over piranha plants and trying to keep us alive!, I can't enjoy the beautiful scenery for more than a few seconds.

Yoshi: Come on Yoshi, you got a cute quiet baby on your back  
(*not for long*).  
You are running at top speed and being chased by a mob which I may think is over the Mushroom Kingdom,  
Toad and Goomba village nothing should stop you now.

Suddenly the thing that I was afraid of happening happened.

I got hit.

(Y/n) is launched into the air.

And not too far of I see some one coming

But an interesting thing happened to baby (y/n).

He was in a bubble.

(Y/n)'s pov

My new friend got hit by a stubby enemy in Maria's color which sent me flying.  
(Note that you are still a baby so you only know to who they associate to)

I was now floating in an unclear round thing. My friend trying to hit me with her floating round things.

I also notice people(?) flying on long sticks coming at me.

I felt weird.

My eyes were starting to water.

I want my friend.

(Y/n): Waaaaahhh!!!

Yoshi's pov

The thing that I didn't want to happen, happened

(Y/n) was crying.

I was now literally throwing everything.

Even a kitchen sink which I found on the ground

Yoshi: Huh, convinient.

(If you ever saw the old super mario bros. Z, you know what part I'm talking about)

I threw it and thankfully the bubble only popped.

I caught (y/n). He stopped crying and hugged me.

I'm so glad that he's safe.

The people that were coming here went away.

I doubt this is the last time we see them.


	6. When Chain Chomps Fly

Pink Yoshi's pov

I had baby (y/n) this time. He is so quiet. I don't think I could have enough patience to put up with a baby who cries literally EVERY 2 SECOND.

But I should just keep moving forward. We need to save his sister.

I was clear field. This maybe the most easiest it can get right?  
... Right?

Kamek's pov

Kamek: Alright set up the catapults.  
You, shy guy, get the chain chomps ready. I see our target.

Pink yoshi's pov

Pink yoshi: You know (y/n), once this is over I really want a vacation. A another clean island with fruit, an ocean view, and you. It will be so relaxing. Even for you after what you're going through.

I almost failed to notice the giant shadow on top of us.

I was so close to the thing that fell near us.

It made a bottomless pit.

Pink yoshi : That was too close for comfort. *looks over hole* Huh that is not how I thought my trip was gonna turn out.

I started walking a bit faster once I saw the other things comming from my left side of the horizon.

Thats when I now know a few things.

Chain chomps can somehow fly.

I'm being targeted.

And I need to run.

I hope that stork doesn't make it. It was, and still is, his job to take good care of the babies.

Well, at least I can say I'm not bored.

Time skip

Welp. My turn was weird.

I somehow turned into a helicopter from a bubble.  
Even though it was useful to cross over, It was still weird.

Also there were floating blocks reminding me how to do my life.

Pink yoshi: I don't tell you how to live your life floating block with a face.

But other than that I can say it was ok at best.

Pink yoshi: We are almost at the end. Don't worry (y/n), I'm sure the others will have good time caring for you.  
*in her mind* then when your older we can take care of your more "important" problems.

If I didn't notice sooner I would have had my drool all over me.

But then again who wouldn't say the same with the others when he get older.

I can't wait till that time comes.


	7. Caves and Bosses

Light blue yoshi's Pov.

We end up in a cave system by entering a random pipe. There was lots of enemies. But nothing I can't handle.

Light blue yoshi: this may look small but its actually huge. I wonder if I can get lost down here.

Time skip

There was a hut. I found the key on a balloon next to box. Who did that anyway.

I opened it up and met with someone.

Bandit: So a new contestant showed up, huh?

Light blue yoshi: Contestant?

Bandit: Yeah, this house is where we can play a fun game.

Light blue yoshi: What's the catch?

She was planning something, I know it.

Bandit: If you win you get a prize.

Light blue yoshi: What the prize?  
*eyes lit up* Is it coins!?

Bandit: I won't say but I will say one thing, you definitely need. *giggles*

Light blue yoshi: And what if I lose?

Bandit: I take the baby that's on your back.

Light blue yoshi: WHAT?!?!

Bandit: Yeah why not, that seems fair to me. I do need a partner in crime and he seems like the perfect canidate. Also he will be my future boyfriend when he's older so it's a win/win for me.

Light blue yoshi: I won't let you take him.

Bandit: Then don't be bad when we play the game.

Light blue yoshi: ...Ok. What do we play?

Bandit: It's just like hot potato but with a balloon. But it grows and when it reaches its max, it explodes!

Seems easy. Ok I can do this.

Light blue yoshi: Okay I'll play

Bandit: Just remember, if you lose, he is mine.

Then again I could lose both the game and (y/n) if I don't play good. Also the others will kill me for betting a baby for a prize I don't know.

*a few minutes later*

Light blue yoshi: I won!

Bandit: Hehe, yep you did. Now here is your prize.

She gives a cardboard cut out of a green mushroom that says '1 up'.

Bandit: Hahahaha! You just got a life, get it. Hahahaha!

I wish I could kill her but I didn't want to scare or traumatized baby (y/n).  
I just glared at her.

Bandit: Heh I did say you need it. There's better thing to do than just carrying a baby, hahahaha!

I just leaves while she was laugh and hitting the floor.

light blue yoshi: I hate that guy.

I just leave out the door.

Bandit's pov

Bandit: *sigh* O god that was a good laugh.

I notice that person just left. If I want that baby, I need to keep an eye on him.

Don't you worry baby, we will be together.

Time skip 3rd pov.

After light blue yoshi got out of the caves angry, (y/n) now holding the cardboard cut out, she was now heading to the flower goal. Nobody knows how they got there and nobody will question it.

Yellow yoshi: Why are you angry?

Light blue yoshi: I don't want to talk about it.

Yellow yoshi: ... Did (y/n) do something

Light blue yoshi just got angrier.

Light blue yoshi: I SAID I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT OK!!

At this point baby (y/n) had tear drops in his eyes wondering if he did something wrong.

(Y/n): *sniffles*

Yellow yoshi: See what you almost did?

Light blue yoshi: Huh?

She grabbed (y/n) noticing the tears in eyes.

Light blue yoshi: Oh please don't cry. I didn't mean to yell.

Yellow yoshi: Just... give him to me. We're already here and it seems you need a break.

Light blue yoshi just nodded and went to find a place to rest.

Yellow yoshi: Alright (y/n), next stop is the fort maybe we'll find your sister and you'll go back to the place where you belong.

Baby (y/n) just nodded.

Yellow yoshi: Lets go.

Time skip Yellow yoshi's pov

We went inside the fort only to find that is was filled with Burts, Shy guys, secrets, coins and LAVA. How the hell do they have lava in this fort.

Also inside the lava were monsters made of lava.

Yellow yoshi: I'm definitely gonna have a hard time.

A few minutes later

That was easier than expected.

We found a door that was locked and vase that if it could talk it would yell 'HEY THERE'S A KEY IN ME THROW AN EGG TO GET IT'.

Yellow yoshi: I'm wondering if some of these people that go into the fort get stuck here because they don't realize the vase.

I opened the door just to fall.

AND LIVE.

Though it wasn't high enough to kill me anyways so...

I saw one the Burts come towards us.

Yellow yoshi: Is that the guy I have to defeat. Ha, this is gonna be easy.

Next thing I know the guy on a broom came from the opening of the fort.

Kamek: So you still have the baby. I thought you'd ditch him after the first level.

Yellow yoshi: Why would we even do that?

Kamek was thinking of a reason.

Kamek: Because... ah, because he so annoying and you want to get rid of him fast hahaha.*poses triumphantly*.

Yellow yoshi: *blank stare* That must be a stupid reason why someone would ditch a baby. Besides (y/n) has been really calm. Except for a few times but that was our fault.

Kamek: Grrr, fine then I'm taking the baby over your dead body.

He used magic to make the Burt huge.

Yellow yoshi: Well shit.

The Burt started hopping around the room. We had to duck under him just to make sure we don't get crushed. I had to start chucking eggs, most hit on the ricochet, making his pants fall little by little. I had to rip some fabric off my dress, just to cover (y/n)'s eyes to make sure he doesn't have to see anything bad.

The giant burt, with a last thrown egg, lost his pants and 'thankfully' didn't have any 'private' parts of him shown before exploding in flashes and color.

Yellow yoshi: We won!

But I just realized something.

...

This adventure is gonna take a long while if we don't find the right place.


	8. Side Scrolling Fuzzy

Purple yoshi pov

We were over looking a cliff seeing what in our way. Which was a lot of bottom-less pits, donuts (not the edible ones, sadly) and floating coins.

Purple yoshi: well (y/n) this may be the most calm its going to be.

3rd pov

On the horizon Kamek was making a spell.

Kamek: Time to see if you like auto scrolling levels.

Kamek was waving his wand about to launch the spell.

Kamek: HA

Purple yoshi pov

I heard something. I look back and see a wall of magic blocking the way back.  
It was also moving towards us, slowly.  
(Y/n) gently pulled my hair to show me that another wall of magic was in front of us but it was moving  
backwards.

Purple yoshi: this can't be good.

I was running and flutter jumping over the platforms just to make sure the donuts don't fall with us on it.

Purple yoshi: WHOS SICK IDEA WAS IT TO MAKE AUTO SCROLLING LEVELS A THING?!?!

We reach the end and are met with the other wall of magic.

Purple yoshi: I need a break from all that running.

I grab baby (y/n) from my 'saddle' and sit on the ground.

Purple yoshi: sorry (y/n) but i guess I lied, heh.

(Y/n) just started to point behind me. I look behind and see...the other wall is moving.

Purple yoshi: WHYYYYYY?

I jump up with (y/n) still in my arms near my chest. Someone must be really evil to make this part AUTO scrolling. And why so early in our adventure.

I see the flower goal to go on to the next path. And i see my brown yoshi sister near it to take (y/n).

Purple yoshi: Come on, just a few more platforms and we will be home free at last.

Brown yoshi pov

Brown yoshi: so... how was your turn.

My purple yoshi sister was on her back, panting and breathing heavily with (y/n) in her arms.

Purple yoshi: I *huff* hate *puff* auto scrolling levels *huff*.

Brown yoshi: what do you mean?

Purple yoshi: WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT DO I MEAN?! DID YOU NOT SEE THE MOVING WALL OF MAGIC COMING STRAIGHT AT US ?!?!

Brown yoshi: I just got here.

Purple yoshi:😑

<https://youtu.be/hucZRA7yEYw>

Purple yoshi: I will see you later, maybe idk.

Brown yoshi: stop being so mellow dramatic. It was your first area, how should I, or any of us, know it was a 'auto scrolling level'.

Purple yoshi: ... Are you gonna take (y/n) so we can move on, or are gonna stand here all day? Or better yet we can ditch his sister and keep (y/n) to myse- I mean ourselves.

Brown yoshi: Fine, fine I'm going. But when night comes we are all gonna camp somewhere. We will also draw sticks who is going to take care of him for the night.

Purple yoshi: Sounds good.

I took (y/n) with me. Now its my turn to see what our big little island has for us.

Time skip.

Brown yoshi : I have a few questions.

The first thing i see when I enter the area are shy guys on stilts. Or I guess we can call stilt guys since you know... they're on stilts.

Brown yoshi: how are they even able to use the stilts. Their hands are so stuby.

(Y/n): *shrugs*

Welp. We were on the move just to stop when we see a tall hill in front of us and no floating platforms to cross over it. And a green pipe.

Brown yoshi: well (y/n) the only way to move forward is down.

We enter the pipe just to see.... nothing.

Brown yoshi: Jesus, why is it so dark.

I could only see (y/n)'s eyes. He was looking down. Next thing I know he has a flashlight all while grabbing his hat.

Brown yoshi: 😶 .... Where did you get that?

He just points at his hat. Does it have infinite storage?!

Well at least we can see now. We continued jumping on round trampolines(?), eating and make lantern ghosts' into eggs and floating money.

Finally we find the exit.

Brown yoshi: We are out of here.

We ride a platform up out of the cave.  
(Y/n) puts the flashlight into his hat again. How it works will remain a mystery.

We explored a bit, grabbing coins, the giant floating flowers that we always see in the end of the area ring and finding a secret warp pipe area.

Brown yoshi: Huh, this block has my face on it.

When i hit tune played when i was transforming.

Brown yoshi: *singing* I turned into a tank!

More like a mole tank. I was able to grab the coins and hidden red coins in the the dirt I dig through.

Brown yoshi: Well I think thats everything.

I hit the other block that has my face on it. I transformed back into my self with my clothes on (thankfully, I was worried I'd be naked when i transform back) and (y/n) was warped to me.

Brown yoshi: Finally, lets get out of here.

Mini time skip.

We were at the end, I had to ground pound a peg that was blocking the path, went into another cave and made it to the flower goal.

Red yoshi: Finally, what took you so long.

She had her arm crossed and stamping her foot on the ground.

Brown yoshi: We were side tracked.

Red yoshi: No YOU were side tracked, He was on your back because he has no other choice.

Brown yoshi: Fine, here take him and go. Though it is amazing how we know where we are going.

Red yoshi: Well its mostly, (she wiggle all her fingers) the power of twin sibling bond.

Brown yoshi: wut.

Red yoshi: Ugh. He is technically a compass with good sense of direction and his sister is a beacon. Thats how we know we are going the right way.

Brown yoshi: sooo... is (y/n) magic?  
_That could explain a few things with the hat_.

Red yoshi: That is not what I meant.  
Nevermind. We still have a long way to the first castle.

Brown yoshi: Ok see you later.

Time skip Red yoshi pov.

Why do I have to face this bitch.

Bandit: Come on its a great bet.

Red yoshi: It's a stupid bet.

Bandit: One of your sisters or kind or whatever made this bet and she won a *giggles* wonderful prize.

Red yoshi: Fine, but if the prize is fake or bullshit, you won't be able to see (y/n) for a VERY long time

Bandit was smirking.

Bandit: I doubt you should make threats like that. I may be very important to him in the future.

I really wish I had watermelon seeds. Maybe then I can shoot her down.

Red yoshi: Just start the damn game.

Time skip

Bandit: congragulations, you won the coins you grabbed out of the canon and this. Its a 'power up' for your kind.

She hands me a box with a picture of the eggs that float behind us with text that says "full".

Red yoshi: ...

I feel like I should be offended right now.

Bandit: Welp, good luck,have a nice trip and may the next time I meet you or your 'sister' I can have the baby.

She just pushed me out of the hut and tossed (y/n) towards me.

Bandit: have fun with .... whatever you're doing.

After that she just slammed the door.

Red yoshi: ... Lets just go.

Time skip

I have been walking for a few minutes until some fluffy thing were coming.  
I looked back to talk to (y/n).

Red yoshi: Huh. Some of the trees must've produced them.

When I was done the Fuzzy touched me. I was starting feel weird and dizzy.

(Y/n) pov.

The lady with maria color hair and clothes started to act funny. She was acting more funny when another fluffy thing touched her.

I tried to gently pull her hair to look at me that was until the fluffy thing touched me. I was having a weird dream(?). It went something like...

<https://youtu.be/qpIfWOmaYLs>

I shook my head and the dream(?) was over. But the lady was still acting funny. I tried to climb her back.

Red yoshi pov

O my god I feel like i made a horrible mistake. Is this what other worldly mushrooms fell like when you eat them.

I am hallutinating like hell and it doesn't that I keep running into the Fuzzies. I then feel someone with small hand grab my face and slap me.  
It was (y/n). And he told me a very important lesson

(Y/n):

<https://youtu.be/FEmxJoBLKws>

I was feeling better and at that moment we weren't near the Fuzzies anymore.

Red yoshi: thank you for helping me.

He just smiled. But I just realized something.

Red yoshi : HOLY CRAP YOU SPOKE.  
And I'm pretty sure it's gonna be referenced by a LOT of people.

Oh well. Time to get to the flower goal.  
And maybe not have a hang over.


	9. Boss Rush, Poochy, and Camping...at night

Red yoshi pov

  
After almost overdosing (can you overdose off of the Fuzzies? Lets not find out) My blue haired sister was at the flower goal and the first words I hear when I meet up with her are...

Blue yoshi: You look like shit.

Red yoshi: Nice to see you too.

Blue yoshi: What happened?

Red yoshi: I was unintentionally touching Fuzzies in the beginning of the area and got really dizzy,drunk,or high. Maybe all three who know

Blue Yoshi: ... Ok. Anyways the next area has a castle. So if I don't come back either one of a few reasons happened. I'm dead, I stole (y/n) so we can be together forever, he got stolen, or he died and I killed myself.

Red yoshi: ...

I really hope none of those things happen. But now I'm really debating with myself to pass (y/n) on to her.

Blue yoshi: You know I'm joking right?

Red yoshi: ...

Just walk away and go back to the others.

Blue yoshi pov

*sigh* I don't know what will happen if I don't go though the castle. But there is no where left to go. Also it was late noon so I have to.

Time skip

The castle I was in with (y/n) was ok at best.

...

It was a god damn maze. With pipes leading to dead ends, things that look like they should be in a pin-ball machine, an annoying fish who spits water at us and a bandit-guy trying get (y/n).

(A/n: Bandit that runs the mini game hut and the Bandit-guys that are actual enemies in the game are in no way shape or form related. Granted in this story most of the creatures throughout the games will have a place to live and have no 'royal' influence over them. Also most of the creatures are human except for a select few who I'm the only who knows now and for you guys to see later.)

Finally we were at the bosses door with the key ... floating behind us like the eggs...

Because logic.

Anyways... I jumped on the rotating round things with arrows on it to take us up towards the boss and their room.

We get there. The way back was blocked by a wall and we are met by a small slime.

Also my boots are starting to get sweat in them because the lava.

Blue yoshi : well, I know what I'm doing after I defeat the boss.

??? : To bad you won't live long enough to do so!

Kamek came down on his broom to meet us.

Kamek: hehehe. Seems that the road your taking is to bowsa's castle. So if he really wants to go their. Let me take him. You can go back to your useless lives and nobody has to die.

Blue yoshi: How 'bout no!

Kamek: Well I'll just take baby (y/n) over your burnt body!

He was waving his wand. Magic emitting from it.

Kamek: Hahahahah!!!

He made the slime bigger.

Blue yoshi:Oh shit.

This may be the most dangerous boss I might come across.

Time skip.

Blue yoshi: YOU SUCK AS A BOSS!

He was the easiest thing to defeat! The only way to really kill was to push me into a gap on the other side of were we we on. And if he jumps on us, he doesn't crush us to death.

The boss disappeared to lights and vanished.

Blue yoshi: That was sadly easy.

A giant key materialized out of thin air. (Y/n) stood up up on my back to get it.

It disappeared to unlock the walls with a key hole shape. Also out of know where a person just came out with a camera.

???: Hi, do you want to take a picture if your momentous ocasion?

Blue yoshi: ... sure why not.

(A/n: this is the pose you two did)

He gives us the the photo.

Blue yoshi: thank you. Hey whats your...

As soon as i turn back around to ask him, he left.

Also there was a note. It read 'just trust me'.

Blue yoshi: ok.

We exit the castle and are left with one question.

Blue yoshi: what do with the castle.

My other yoshi sisters also came back.

Yoshi: i have an idea.

White yoshi: what is it.

(A/n : I'm adding the black and white yoshi's in. I don't care if they're not in the original game this is my story. Also I'm not racist so plese dont make racist jokes in the story because of the black and white yoshi.)

Yoshi: *crazy smile* Let's nuke it!

The other yoshi's and (y/n): 😶

Yoshi: What?

Red yoshi: Nothing.

Light blue yoshi: So ... if we are gonna blow it up, how do we do it?

Brown yoshi: Maybe (y/n) has some?

Purple yoshi: Why and where would baby keep explosives.

Brown yoshi: He could have some in his hat.

Pink yoshi: That is a stupi-

Before she could say anything, (y/n) removed his hat and shook it.

And from our very eyes, sticks of dynamite and Tnt was flowing out of his tiny hat.

Yoshi: Cool!

Black yoshi:

<https://youtu.be/zoMiYklHvjk>

Pink yoshi: NANI!

Brown yoshi: See. I bet he can hold a lot of stuff in his hat.

Yoshi: Nice. Now lets blow the castle up

3rd pov

Everyone was strapping tnt and dynamite all over the castle.

Yoshi: Ok thats all the explosives.

Red yoshi: This is a stupid idea.

Blue yoshi: this is the best idea.

White yoshi: why am I doing this.

Pink yoshi: Lets just blow it up already!

Black yoshi: We need sunglasses.

(Y/n) pulled out a bunch of sunglasses for everyone from his hat.

Yoshi: Alright! Now white yoshi, hit the switch!

White yoshi: ... why me?

Yoshi: Because you need more explosions in your life.

White yoshi: ...

She just took (y/n) from blue yoshi and walked away from the switch.

Orange yoshi: Can I do it?

Yoshi: Sure why not.

<https://youtu.be/WwlNPhn64TA>

(Y/n) had a few popcorn in his hand while white yoshi was holding the bag.

Yellow yoshi: When you said nuke it, you weren't kidding.

Brown yoshi: How much tnt did we put in?

Yoshi: Yes.

Black yoshi: Thats not an answer.

Yoshi: Of course it is. It means all of the above.

Blue yoshi: Now what do we do?

Yoshi: Make a flag, place it on the castles remains, and move on.

Bowsa's pov

Bowsa: What was that?

Kamek: What was what?

Kamek just came back a few minutes ago from one of the castles.

Bowsa: The giant kaboom not that long ago.

Kamek: That must be... the girl we have locked up!

He was smiling and sweating like he knows something bad happened

Bowsa: Ok ... I believe you. _Somewhat._

Kamek:Wellokgoodnightandhavegooddream.

He just carried me and put me in the crib.

Bowsa: But..

He left and closed the door and turned the lights of with magic.

He better hope I don't find out what he did.

Kamek's pov

Kamek: *on the radio* What happened!

Magikoopa#1: *on the radio* The yoshi's and the baby have nuked a castle.

Kamek: HOW?!

Magikoopa#2: We don't know.

<https://youtu.be/9RAbYECBpVA>

Black yoshi's pov

It seems that all the places in the area were completed. Which I'm glad for, but I want have time to myself and   
(y/n) like the others.

Yoshi: Alright, since we now technicaly own this area, we can at least rest for a bit.

???: Actually why not have a shot at a secret level.

We turn around to see a girl dressed in blue.

Red and light blue yoshi: YOU!!!

Bandit: Yep its me. So I was seeing and going through the areas you've been through and grading you on you performance.

Yoshi: Why were you grading us?

Bandit: *smirks* Because of two reasons. 1 is to see if you can take care of a baby.

Light blue yoshi: Well as you can see he's fine.

Bandit: I'll give you that. But also to see if your also capable of doing the secret levels with him.

This may be my chance to have some time with (y/n).

Black yoshi: I'll do it.

Bandit: ... I didn't even tell you what the hazards are. Or what you have to do to get the special stuff and items.

I was already gone and heading towards to this 'secret level'.

3rd pov.

Bandit: Uh.

Yoshi: She'll be fine.

Bandit: I'm not afraid for her, I'm afraid for-

White yoshi: She took (y/n) with her!

Bandit: Well, I guess i could stay for a bit about the other thing.

Red yoshi: What is it?

Bandit: Let's just wait for those two to come back.

Black yoshi's pov

I may have jumped the gun too early.  
But what the hell.

Black yoshi: Come on Poochy, everyone of us knows you ain't stupid.

Poochy: *barks*

I found poochy near the bonus area. I also remembered that he's basically invincible.

Me and (y/n) were riding Poochy on his back over some lava.

We were also trying to out run a magic barrier.

Black yoshi: Come on Poochy. You can do it.

In reality this may be one of my most stupidest or awesomest idea I had.

Time skip

Black yoshi: Hahahaha, see (y/n) we made it.

Poochy:*bark*bark*

Black yoshi: Does any one else smell something cooking?  
I didn't notice that my tail was on the lava rocks.

Black yoshi: hot,hot,hot,HOT,HOT,HOT!!!

HOLY SHIT MY TAILS ON FIRE.

(Y/n) took out a small fire extinguisher and sprayed the foam over my tail.

Black yoshi: Aaahhh. _Thank god that hat has infinite storage._ Welp after that mishap let go back to the others okay? Okay.

Time skip.

Yoshi: You are a fucking idiot.

Black yoshi: Hey, I wanted to go with (y/n). Besides nobody was hurt.

Everyone was glaring daggers at me.

Bandit had a bored look on her face while she was plucking the grass. White yoshi took (y/n) and went to sleep after they were playing a couple of mini games to win items. Poochy was back towards our main area so he might come back later.

Yoshi: Just be glad (y/n) is alive. Because if he wasn't, we wouldn't be having this conversation.

Bandit: *sigh* Are you both done? Good, I'm leaving, so may we see each other in a less violent setting. Bye.

Bandit took her sack of items and left.

Yoshi: Let's just go to sleep.

White yoshi pov

This maybe the only time I get with him without risking our lives to move on. He was trying to hug something until he got my tail.

I was a bit embarresed. I'm just realising how sensitive my tail is. Though ... its not to bad I kinda like it.

Time skip to the bosses

Vs. Bigger boo

Orange yoshi pov

The castle we were in now had been full of Boo's and other ghosts.

And (y/n) was shivering alot. He must have been cold.

Orange yoshi: GO AWAY, YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM!

At least we found away to defeat them.

Time skip.

Kamek: So what if we have.... uhhh.

Orange yoshi: (y/n)

Kamek: Oh thats his name. Well nevermind that. We have his twin sister in our possession and there is no way in hell we are giving her back.  
HAHAHAHAHAH

The boo behind us grew a lot bigger.

Orange yoshi: Oh crap.

I did the same trick to defeat the other boo's.

But it keeps growing.

Orange yoshi: I hope we don't get crushed for doing this.

After a few more eggs, the giant boo blew up.

Orange yoshi: Damn

(Y/n) uh-huh.

(A/n): and thats the end. Also when I was looking for a picture of Poochy I found this

Next chapter is the last chapter in yoshi island.


	10. Yoshi Vs Baby Bowsa

Maria's pov

I was starting to get bit more agresive. I know he's coming to get me. I'm gonna kill Bowsa just for trying to take MY brother.

Yoshi pov

We were heading towards the last castle. (Y/n) must have been the to take in this whole experience. I just hope he doesn't get scared for live with all the shit that we've all been through. HE WAS SHRUNK WITH ORANGE YOSHI BY KAMEK AND EATEN BY A FROG!

Though I really wonder what the future may hold for us.

Kamek pov

I'm gonna die.

I know this because of what I did to that baby and that half dino-women.

The yoshis are gonna kill me for the bosses and for stealing the boy.

Bowsas gonna kill me because of what happened with prince froggy and for not taking the baby.

The baby we have, Maria, is gonna kill me for accidentally kidnapping her and trying to kidnap her brother.

I think I saw hell when I saw her red eyes.

I gave Bandit a job to steal (y/n), but she said she had plans for herself if she got him.

Bowsa is having her mid-day nap and that green Yoshi is coming for the other twin.

*kaboom*

Maria must have escaped again. The guards keep putting her in a reinforced baby cell, each one getting stronger material, but Maria seems to break free. And I find the guards in trash cans.

Though one did say he felt he belongs in the can.

Kamek: *sigh* Where is Maria know?

Gaurd: She is on her way to where Bowsa is.

Kamek: Just get her and put that baby back in another room.

I can hear Maria giving off another tantrum. If she is this bad right now, how will her brother act if he was in her situation.

Kamek:*shivers* Let's not think about that.

I'm gonna have to take care of that problem. Those twins are gonna be very troublesome if nothing is done about it. Those "Yoshi" also.

Though if I do remember correctly, on a different island the yoshis look way different.

Eh

Maria's pov

I was starting to get bit more agresive. I know he's coming to get me. I'm gonna kill Bowsa just for trying to take MY brother.

Yoshi pov

We were heading towards the last castle. (Y/n) must have been the to take in this whole experience. I just hope he doesn't get scared for live with all the shit that we've all been through. HE WAS SHRUNK WITH ORANGE YOSHI BY KAMEK AND EATEN BY A FROG!

Though I really wonder what the future may hold for us.

Kamek pov

I'm gonna die.

I know this because of what I did to that baby and that half dino-women.

The yoshis are gonna kill me for the bosses and for stealing the boy.

Bowsas gonna kill me because of what happened with prince froggy and for not taking the baby.

The baby we have, Maria, is gonna kill me for accidentally kidnapping her and trying to kidnap her brother.

I think I saw hell when I saw her red eyes.

I gave Bandit a job to steal (y/n), but she said she had plans for herself if she got him.

Bowsa is having her mid-day nap and that green Yoshi is coming for the other twin.

*kaboom*

Maria must have escaped again. The guards keep putting her in a reinforced baby cell, each one getting stronger material, but Maria seems to break free. And I find the guards in trash cans.

Though one did say he felt he belongs in the can.

Kamek: *sigh* Where is Maria know?

Gaurd: She is on her way to where Bowsa is.

Kamek: Just get her and put that baby back in another room.

I can hear Maria giving off another tantrum. If she is this bad right now, how will her brother act if he was in her situation.

Kamek:*shivers* Let's not think about that.

I'm gonna have to take care of that problem. Those twins are gonna be very troublesome if nothing is done about it. Those "Yoshi" also.

Though if I do remember correctly, on a different island the yoshis look way diffrent.

what ever both those and the ones on this island are stupid.

Yoshi pov

Yoshi: AHCHOO

Oh god that was a big sneeze. But I do have feeling that killing Kamek would be to merciful.

Yoshi: Well (y/n), we are almost there.  
*sniffles* I hope you will remember us after you go back to where you belong.

(Y/n) just hugs me from the back.

Time skip

We have entered Queen Bowsa's.

It feels like I'm in a giant kids room.

???: Hahaha.

Kanek was here.

Kamek: Did you really think this would be an easy rescue! Now you will face-

???:*yawn* hmm

Without us even knowing a baby girl with red hair and a spikey shell on her back woke up. She was still a bit dazed.

Bowsa: Kamek? Whats with all that yelling?

Bowsa was starting to look around then her eyes landed on us.

Bowsa: Who's the ass?

Yoshi: HEY!

Bowsa: And she brought me my new friend. How thoughtful of you.

She looks at Kamek.

Bowsa: You did a terrible job of getting him here Kamek.

She jumped of the blocks and ground pounded Kamek. The floor had a shock wave effect. I guess its for her if she gets angry and doesn't break the floor.

Yoshi:_ Oh shit_.

Bowsa: Now lets get him off your back now shall we?

She jumps high and lands on by back and my shell. (Y/n) flies off and was in the bubble.

(Y/n):*cries* wah,wah

I don't know what will happen if he stays in that bubble too long. I have to go for him.

Bowsa: Hey! Don't you dare. He's gonna stay with me!

I got Bowsa off my shell and had (y/n).

Bowsa: Fine then, I'll just have to stomp you to get him.

Yoshi: I doubt you'll be able to.

Bowsa jumps up and was about to do her ground pound. I had to move out of the way and flutter jump over the floors shock waves.

Yoshi:_ Maybe I can use the floors shock waves to defeat her_.

I did it once and it worked! But Bowsa was getting angrier.

Bowsa: Grr. If you think you're getting out alive after that you're wrong!

We were using the floor to our advantage and I was winning.

Yoshi: Take that! Ha!

The last shock wave hit Bowsa. She was knocked out.

Yoshi: We won

(Y/n): ye

Yoshi: Now lets go find your sister.

Bowsa's pov

I blame Kamek.

He had one job and he messed it up.

Kamek: QUEEN BOWSA!!!

Bowsa: WHAT?!

He was panting for air.

Kamek: I *huff* have *puff* a way *huff* to make *puff* you win.

Bowsa: And how are you gonna do that.

He was swallowing after he finally got his breath again.

Kamek: With my magic I can make you a giant.

Bowsa: ... Fine. But if I accidently destroy my new friend your toast!

Kamek: Y-y-yes m-m-maam

Time skip Yoshi's pov

We were at the roof of the castle. We found (y/n)'s sister in a cloth bag next to .... the stork?

Yoshi: What the hell are you doing here.

Stork: I was gonna wait for you three. I found the girl but as you can see.

He was using his wings to show us.

Stork: I'm tied upside down with Maria on my beak

Yoshi and Maria: Stupid

Stork: HEY! I wanted credit for this rescue too you know.

After he said that, the castle was starting to break and shake. Nest thing I know I see Bowsa on the horizon.

Bowsa: Bwahahahaha! Now you will face my fiery wrath!

She shot fire ball out of her mouth!  
I thought she was some what human.

But then again I'm to talk.

Stork: Hey dino girl! Look up!

I looked up to see a balloon carrying a giant egg. This could help me defeat that brat.

Yoshi: Take THAT!

The egg landed square on her face.

Bowsa: Grraaah! You're gonna pay for that!

A few more giant eggs later she was finally down for the count.

Yoshi: *sigh* Thank god thats finally over.

I helped the stork down. Maria crawled towards (y/n) and gave other a hug. Maria did seem to hold him in a bit of a stronger hug.

Stork: Welp, I gotta go. Their parents must be scared for them right now. Now let's hope we don't have to deal with each other ever again.

Yoshi: Yeah but it was quite the adventure for all of us.

Stork: At least you guys did that part. And don't worry. If theres gonna be a news group I'm gonna tell them that you and the others did ALL the hard work.

Yoshi: Thanks.

The stork flew away into the sky with the twins in his beak.

Yoshi: I think all of us should pack up our stuff if we're gonna be with our new master, (y/n), when he grows up.

3rd pov

Bowsa: ... Ow

Kamek: QUEEN BOWSA!

Kamek came down from atop the ruined castle on his broom.

Kamek: Queen Bowsa are you ok?

Bowsa: Oh yeah i'm perfectly fine. Its just that I have bruises all over my body and everything hurts!

Kamek: Can I help you in any way?

Bowsa: JUST ... *sigh* just leave me alone for a bit. We're gonna have to move to be closer to ... hey did you ever get that green boy's name? Whats the use of him being my new friend if I don't know his name.

Kamek: His name is (y/n)

Bowsa: Well, pack everything that still has a use and not broken we're moving.

Kamek was cleaning up while bowsa packed. Same thing went for the yoshies.

Time skip

The stork had just delivered the twins  
To their parents. The parents didn't expect twin. They only had one crib but it was big enough to fit both of the twins.

Dad: Well atleast they're asleep.

Mom: That and they look like they love each other a lot. Maria looks like she likes to cuddle with (y/n).

Stork: Well my time here is finished. I need to-

The news reporters for the Mushroom Kingdom had arrived.

Toad#1: We heard that you were the one to save the babies is that true?

The stork just smirked.

Stork: Of course its true, it was I who defeated the evil Queen Bowsa and from a few dino women called 'yoshies' or something like that. Don't know, Don't care.

Toad#2: Do you think that those people be back.

Stork: The onky thing I know is that I was the one who defeated those people. Who are you gonna ask, the sleeping babies?

Toadsworth: Well as a way of thanking you, We will like to present you with this bag full of coins and a medal for your defeat on those savages.

Time skip the next day

Yoshi: We made it.

Orange yoshi: This place is huge.

White yoshi: So where are we gonna live?

Yoshi: The forest for now.

Black yoshi: Guys, you have to see this.

Black yoshi was holding a newspaper

The title says "Stork saves twins from savage 'yoshies' and Queen by himself twins now living for now with prince peach"

Yoshi was angry

Yoshi: That fucking stork lied to me!  
He took our credit for the twins rescue.

Red yoshi: I'm gonna kill him if I see him again.

Pink yoshi: There he is right now! In the sky.

Blue yoshi: I got this.

Blue yoshi readied her egg to snipe the stork out the sky.

Blue yoshi: GET DOWN HERE

The stork got hit and fell where the yoshies were.

Stork: H-h-hi girls. Th-thought you guys wouldn't he-URK.

Red yoshi: You are gonna pay for making us look bad.

The screams of the stork could be heard by no one.

Bowsa was on her way next to fire area.

Bowsa: Kamek, this is where we're gonna stay.

Kamek was reading the paper about the stork.

Kamek: Apperently theres a prince near us.

Bowsa: I already know him. I don't luke him. Anyways this is gonna be a great place to stay. So set the castle up and be ready.

Kamek: Not to make you anymore angry. But why don't you want to go after the prince?

Bowsa: He was acting weird towards me. But he is not the one I wanna be with. I want (y/n).

Kamek:_ Why not go for royalty. She could get more power. Besides the prince is almost the same age as her. (Y/n) is younger and has nothing special about him._

Bowsa: Now for the last time SET UP THE CASTLE!

Kamek: R-r-right!

At Prince Peach's castle

Prince peach: Why is your brother here?

Maria: He is my brother.

Prince peach: Then why are you so close to him.

Maria: Because.

Prince peach:_ He's gonna_ be a nuisance for both of us. Hey Maria

Maria: Yes?

Prince peach: Why don't we play together without (y/n)?

Maria: umm

Prince peach: He'll be fine without you.

Maria: _But I want to stay with (y/n)._ Fine I guess? Bye (y/n).

(Y/n): Bye bye.

Right after those two left (y/n) got hit by loneliness and depression.

(Y/n): _Why._ 😢


	11. The First Adventure

(Y/n) pov

I had just woken up. Maria's bed is empty.

(Y/n): She must have left pretty early.

Her bed was a bit ruined. But isn't everyone's when they wake up.

She must be with the prince. I have a feeling that he likes her. But Maria says she rather spend time with me.

I went to the kitchen to get something to eat. When I went there I found a note.

"Bet you can't find me this time"  
\- M

(Y/n): Again? Come on.

Thing is that she aged two more years than I did. Thats how our world works i guess.

I back towards our room to get changed. I opened our closet.

(Y/n): I feel like we need to change how much overalls and red and green shirts we have because that is just what we wear.

I got changed, found my green hat with my initial on it and went to find Maria.

(Y/n): Come on Maria, we used to play this when we were kids. Your two years older than me yet we still can't our age for once in our lives.

I looked everywhere for her. I was standing near the warp pipe that takes us to toad town.

(Y/n): Damn it Maria where are you.

Out of nowhere I was hugged from the pipe. I turn around to see...

Maria: Gotcha!

Maria had hugged me from the pipe. But what she may or may not realize is that my head was between her breast.

(Y/n): *blushes* U-u-um M-m-maria.

Maria: Hmm.

She realizes what she had done and let's go of me.

Maria slightly blushes

Maria: Sorry.

(Y/n): It's ok. At least you didn't hug tackle me like when we were kids.

Maria: Yeah, I think I still have that bump when our heads collided on the ground.

Maria: Anyways. Can you help me out of the pipe.

(Y/n): Sure!

Maria was a bit heavy. But i doubt it was because she's fat. She is a bit skinnier than me.

Maria: Sooo ... whats for breakfast.

(Y/n): Does pancakes sound good.

Maria: Yes!

(Y/n): Ok. First one there doesn't have to make them.

Maria: Your on!

(Y/n) and Maria: 321 GO!

Time skip

Maria: How is it that we always tie.

(Y/n): I don't know. But anyways help me with pancakes so we can eat.

Maria: Alright. I'm gonna put on the tv so we can watch and eat.

(Y/n): Ok.

We have been living alone for most of our lives now.

Our parents decided that we weren't worth the trouble so we had been staying with the prince since we were babies. We moved out after Maria found the house we're living in right now.

News toad: And thats why Poochy ain't stupid. Now for the weather.

Maria: Its amazing how long its been since we have been on that island.

(Y/n): Yeah. But can we even consider that an adventure?

Maria: For me,no. I was captured because someone thought they grrabed you. You could call it an adventure. You were with those ... women.

Maria was making a fist at the mention of the women who technically saved me.

(Y/n): Anyways. Maybe soon we will have an actual adventure. You know just us without anyone of us getting captured.

Maria had a really happy face.

Maria: YES!!!

I think I almost saw hearts in her eyes.

Maria: I- i mean that would be cool. Hehe. Um can you please change the channel while I finish the pancakes?

(Y/n): Sure.

???:*knock knock* MAIL!

Parakarry must have arrived.

Maria: I'll get it.

(Y/n): Ok.

Wonder what else is on tv?

Maria's pov

Maria: _Stupid,stupid,stupid! Why the hell did I yell that when he asked if we might adventure together._ Hi Parakarry.

Parakarry: Yo. Heres your mail.

Maria: Thanks.

Parakarry: Also, was that you when you screamed? I think everyone in toad town heard 'cause i was there

Maria: *blushes* _Was I really that loud. _Y-yeah I uh just saw something thats all hehe.

Parakarry: Ok if you say so, I guess?  
Bye

Maria: Bye. _Oh god why did I have to yell._

I notice some wet on my overalls

Maria:*blushes* I'm gonna have to change again.

I went back in to read the mail. Almost all of them were for me from the prince. The rest were just bills.

(Y/n): Maria, come on we got to eat!

I really need to change.

(Y/n)' pov

I saw Maria walk back in. She was blushing really hard.

(Y/n): You ok Maria?

Maria: Y-yeah, I just gotta change again.

(Y/n): Why?

Maria was looking around.

Maria: Because ... I got my overalls wet from the pipe.

(Y/n): Alright, just hurry so we can eat.

Time skip (y/n) pov

(Y/n): Can you pass the syrup?

Maria: Sure.

Tv: Breaking news.

Maria: Wonder what it is?

Tv: After many years with the incident with the twins. Bowsa has risen out from the shadows. Here she is live with what she has to say.

The tv cuts to a person not doing a very good job with the camera.

???: Is this how it works?

???: God damnit Kamek. Put the camera on my face and press the red button.

Kamek: Alright Queen Bowsa.

(A/n: I don't care what anyones says. Ignore the super crown. Also she is wearing her shell and she does have a tail. Another thing. In my personal opinion, the red haired version is better.)

Bowsa: Also check if I have food in my teeth and where is the rest of my dress. Nevermind, we're gonna have to cut this footage after the recording.

(Y/n): Didn't they say this was live?

When I turn to see Maria, she had a very dark and angry look.

Bowsa: *clears throat* Bwahaha, I am Queen Bowsa. You may have remembered me when I was four. When that stork said he *air qouts* defeated me single handedly. Ha what a load of lies. I have the prince captured. And unless you don't meet my demands, he's going to die.

Kamek: *whispers* Queen Bowsa.

Bowsa: *whispers* Not now Kamek I'm about to say my demands.

Kamek: Its not recording, it's live on tv.

Bowsa was blushing a bit.

Bowsa: WHAT!?

Kamek: I think I hit a different button accide- AHHHH

Bowsa breathed fire and Kamek was now burning

Bowsa: Fine, lets make these demands quick. I want 5,000 gold coins, a coo-

Maria had turned off the tv.

Maria: That bitch. Thinks she was forgotten because she almost stole us from each other. I'm gonna make her pay!

I have never seen Maria this pissed off.

But then her mood turned a complete 180.

Maria: Hey (y/n) this could be our actual first adventure. Wanna join me in saving prince Peach.

I was thinking this over. Prince Peach has been an ass to me all my life. But Maria was close to him in some way.

(Y/n): Sure, I'll go with you.

Maria gave me big hug.

Maria:ThankyouthankyouTHANKYOU!

I was in between her chest again.

Maria: Sorry!

After she pulled me out, Maria gave a kiss on the cheek. But I did notice it was dangerously close to my lips.

Maria: Lets go find Bowsa's castle!

(Y/n): Alright!

Bowsa's pov

Bowsa: Even after all these years, you are still useless.

Kamek: *mumbles* Says the 21 year old virgin Queen.

Bowsa: WHAT WAS THAT?!

Kamek: I- i- i said why would you still go after him. Thats quite an age gap.

Bowsa: So what. He seems nice after growing up. Besides it's only a 5 year age gap and he is legally allowed. If I kept getting older than there may be problem.

Kamek: So what about the prince.

???: Yeah what about me?!

I have Prince Peach tied up with rope. He was also hanging from the ceiling.

Bowsa: You better hope your subjects give me the things I want.

Prince Peach: The gold coins I understand, the cook book.

Bowsa: Hey I need to know how to cook. *mumbles* last time I made a cake it fell and technically melted, I wonder what he thought of it.

Prince Peach: Ok but why (y/n), Why not...

He was trying to put on a suave face and voice.

Prince Peach: Me?

Bowsa: First, he is cute, second he isn't a pervert or an ass to people.

Prince Peach: Oh please, he's just a commoner. I doubt a lot of girls like him. Besides they get to try their luck with me~.

This guy is definitely gonna die.

3rd pov toad town

Toadsworth: Alright, now put all the cook books in the bag. Separate from the coins.

Toad gaurd#1: Why do you think she had kidnapped the prince?

Female toad villager#1: Who wouldn't? Hes a prince!

Toad gaurd#2: Then why ask for someone so ... unimportant.

Toadsworth: Master (y/n) is as important as me, the prince and mistress Maria._ I just hope he doesn't get hurt._

Toadworth: Now then, where is master (y/n)?

Everybody shrugged

Toadsworth: _This could go bad._


	12. The First Adventure (part 2)

(Y/n) pov

Our first adventure, Maria and I will have our first adventure. The goal ...  
To save some stuck up prick who hates me.

This is totally gonna make everyone love me for it and not solely Maria because they are "in love" with each other.

Granted they do seem close. But even still I'm just in their shadows.

Maria: Before we actually set out, let's get some gear and supplies. It might be quick but who knows how long it'll take.

(Y/n): Fine, but what are we gonna take?

Maria: New gloves maybe, yours are a bit worn out, I can't find mine. Same with our boots, we have to change them eventually.

(Y/n): True we had then for a while now. Do we even have money for them.

Maria: Sure we do! I have the money given to us from when we first left the castle to live alone.

(Y/n): Cool. _At least she knows how to spend money wisely. Don't want to buy stupid crap that we just use it once._

Maria: Welp, give me a few minutes to buy our gear. Can you please find some food and items for the road.

(Y/n): Sure.

Maria pov.

Thanks to the buttload of cash that Peach gave us I doubt we were gonna run out of money.

Maria: WHAT DO YOU MEAN 900 COINS FOR A PAIR OF BOOTS?!

But that doesn't mean we are gonna spend it all on expensive shit.

Clerk: Well you see...

He was looking a bit nervous.

Clerk: Its because our boss orders them off country. But for you we can give you discount. 50% off because you're associated with the Prince.

Maria: _I'm still gonna have to pay 900 coins if I buy both pairs. _It's just two pairs of boots for me and my brother. I doubt you even have our shoe sizes.

Clerk: Wait. You have a brother?

I was getting pissed.

Maria: Of course I have a brother! He's usually the guy in green!

Clerk: Really? I thought he was one of your fans. I heard that this human goomba kid named himself after you. I think it was Goombario or something along those lines. Anyways we only have yours shoe size number for ... custom reasons.

I just sighed

Maria: Fine. Give me those and give some boots in *insert your shoe size*.

After getting our over priced shoes and went to get the rest our gear I went to find (y/n).

Maria: Now ... where is he?

(Y/n): MARIA!! HELP!!

I turn around to see...

Maria: WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING TO HIM.

Some of the residence of toad town had (y/n) hog tied and carried next a sack full of ... god knows what.

Toad#1: We grabbed him to pay the ransom for the prince.

Toad#2: I don't know why Bowsa wants him. But if it means to help the prince then so be it.

3rd pov

Maria had her hat covering her eyes. She was also griping both her hands into a fist.

Toad#2: Anyways we have all the other useless and unnecessary items in the sack.

(Y/n) just started to feel depressed.

(Y/n):_ So thats how everyone sees me here._

Toad#3: We're heading Bowsa's castle to give the ransome.

The toads failed to see or feel the dark aura around Maria.

Maria: ...Useless?

Toad#4: Yeah! You get us. I'm sure you felt that way toward...him...?

The toads saw Maria's face. She just had a psychotic smile and eyes.

Maria: I doubt our "precious prince" wouldn't mind losing a few subjects when he comes back.

She was walking, inching, forward towards the toads who had (y/n).

Maria: So you have two options. Risk your lives by taking my so called "useless" brother to that bitch to pay a stupid ransom. Or...

She reached into her hat to pull out her hammer.

Maria: You can let him go and we can take care of everything. I hope you know. What ever happens I could make this all look like an accident.

The toads just dropped (y/n) and the items, booking it as fast as they can say 'oh shit'.

Maria put her hammer back into her hat and had her regular happy go lucky attidude.

Maria: Whelp we better get going. Don't worry (y/n) I'll untie you.

(Y/n): You know we are strong enough to break these right?

Maria: I know. But why waste good rope. We can use it for something else.

(Y/n) was dusting himself off.

(Y/n): I mean I guess.

Maria saw that (y/n) had a sad face. She just hugged him and kissed his cheek.

Maria: Don't worry about what they said. You are definitely not useless. I'm pretty sure you can do thing I can't do.  
Maybe like running over water for a bit.

Over the distance they can hear a person yell

Chuggaconroy(Emile): HE'S GOD!

They both laugh at the strange mans qoute.

(Y/n): I doubt I can do that. But sure I believe you.

Maria: Alright thats the spirit, now let's go we've been in toad town longer than we needed to be in.

(Y/n): Alright! _Though I have never seen Maria act that crazy before. I wonder if she's ok._

Maria:_ Don't worry (y/n) I'll always be with you. I'll even do what ever you say_.

Time skip

The Toads had brought part of the ransom to Bowsa.

Bowsa: Alright, did you bring everything?

Toad#1: Yes?

Bowsa had her arms crossed.

Bowsa: Is that a question or an answer?

Toad#2: Well...

Bowsa: WHAT IS IT!?

The toads were shivering.

Toad#3: We didn't get (y/n)! Please don't burn us!

Bowsa: *sigh* Did you tell him he was needed?

Toad#1: No, we tied him up.

Bowsa: You are useless and idiotic. Then what happened

Toad#4: He screamed for help, Maria heard it, pulled out a hammer, and threaten us ...

Toad#3: I think I saw hell through her red eyes.

Bowsa: Wait, who did you say stopped you?

Toad#1: Maria, why? She's awsome. Though she doesn't-

Bowsa: THAT BITCH! Even when we were babies, SHE always finds a way to take the things I want!

Toad#3: So what. We brought you the stuff, you have the prince, you should be set, right?

Bowsa had an evil smirk.

Bowsa: Oh really *she checks her nails* I'm pretty sure you said only have half of ransom. I can't give you your 'precious prince' without the whole ransom so...

She looks back at the toads.

Bowsa: You don't get your prince.

She kicked out the toads.

Toad#1: WAIT!

Bowsa: WHAT!?

Toad#1: Maria is coming to rescue the prince.

Bowsa: So what.

Toad#4: She is coming to.... deliver her brother personaly.

Bowsa: ... I don't believe you.

All the toads: _Oh shit!_

Bowsa: Two reasons why. One, you hesitated to think of a lie. Two...

She got closer towards the toad with her hands on her hips.

Bowsa: She would rather die than not have her brother.

Toad#1: WAIT WHAT!

But Bowsa already closed her castle doors.

Bowsa: _Since she is already coming here, why not get prepared. This will be the last time anyone has taken away what is mine._

Time skip

We find our heroes walking through a flat land running, jumping over ditches, running from a hoard of enemies, hitting blocks and ....

Wait.

Running from hoards of enemies?

Maria/(y/n): run,run,run,RUN,RUN,  
RUUUN!

*Sigh* Some things never change do they.

Maria's pov

We were running from some chestnut looking enemies, goomba's I think. But I thought goomba's looked humamoid.

(Y/n): Run faster, I can see the flag pole.

Maria: Maybe there is something in the blocks.

I hit a block, a star came out and I touched.

Maria: Holy shit I'm glowing!

(Y/n): Cool!

The goombas(?) were coming closer.

Maria: Let's see what this does.

When they came to bite my legs I didn't feel anything. But the enemies just kinda ... fell over. I think they died.

(Y/n): *grins* Nice job Maria

He was about to pat my back

Maria: (y/n) wait!

Too late. I was still glowing when he did it. I was waiting for the worst to happen.

(Y/n): Huh. Cool.

I turn around to see him still standing. Also glowing with the same power I got.

(Y/n): I guess if we touch each other we can transfer the star's power to each other.

I don't know why, but my mind went straight to the gutter when he said that.

Maria:*blushes heavily* Hehehe is there a specific spot.

(Y/n) saw my blush. He was also blushing heavily while covering his face.

(Y/n): Oh my god Maria, why?

Maria: Whaat, I didn't imply anything bad *mumbles* yet.

(Y/n): I heard that. *sigh* Hehe though I do guess that did come out wrong.

Maria: Let's just move on.

(Y/n): Alright! Also thanks for rescuing back at toad town.

Maria: Don't worry, anything for you._ And nobody else._


	13. The First Adventure (part 3)

3rd pov

Both siblings were just walking. Right now it was quiet. Maria was looking around the area.

(Y/n): Is some thing wrong?

Maria: No... but it seems to quiet. Since after that hoard of goombas and that star, it feels like it got too quiet to my liking.

(Y/n): Well we're at the end. I see a fort in the distance. Maybe we can go check it.

They made it to the fort. It was small but what they first found was a toad.

Toad: Thank you Maria for finding and visiting this fort. Bowsa put some of us in these but we couldn't get out.

Maria: Well now your free. Now get back to toad town and we'll deal with the rest.

The toad just nodded. He left, shoving (y/n) out of the way when it was clear that (y/n) moved out of the way to let him go.

Toad: *sarcastic* Sorry. But next time don't get in peoples way, like Maria's.

The toad just left. Maria saw the whole thing while she was looking around.

(Y/n): *sigh* Maybe you should go and save the prince by yoursel-

Maria: NO!

(Y/n) just had a surprised look on his face when Maria yelled.

Maria: I mean... we just started. Besides this is our first adventure, I need you with me.

Maria was sweating a bit due to being nervous. She was not gonna lose this opportunity to spend time with with him due to a fucking toad technically saying that he was nuisance.

Maria: Come on (y/n). Please,for me?

(Y/n) looked back at his sister just to see her making puppy eyes. Her big red eyes trying to make him stay with her.

_(Y/n):__Fuck. *sigh* _Fine.

Maria was celebrating a bit while (y/n) just smiled and shook his head.

(Y/n): I feel like your gonna be the death of me.

Maria: Don't say that, you know you love me._ More than anyone else hopefully._ Anyway, how about we check what this place has.

They looked around and found a few coins left by the toad. The small fort was just made for the toads that were captured by Bowsa. The same ones that were bringing the ransom.

(Y/n) left the fort to wait for Maria. He remembered someone had sent him food. He took it out of his hat. It was a cake. Or at least he thought it was.

Most of the cakes properties were there. It was just that ... it kinda fell over itself. (Y/n) found it in the front of the door. He thought it was something for Maria, but when he checked the tag, it said it was for him.

He was cautious at first. He thought it was a prank because the gift had no return address or a name from the sender.

None the less he found the 'cake' in the box. It looked like it had melted even if it felt like it was straight out of the oven. The top of the cake had frosting and a face with, he had persumed, was his hat drawn in it. Like the rest of the cake it looked melted.

Right now the cake he had was almost gone! (Y/n) had eaten most of it and, to his surprise, it was actually good.

Once Maria got what they thought was usefull, Maria saw (y/n) eating the cake with a glass of chocolate milk.

Maria: When did you get a cake?

(Y/n): *shrugs* A few days a go I guess. It's not that bad though. Taste like a pudding cup mixed with a brownie. Want a bite.

Maria just shrugs and took the piece from (y/n)'s spoon.

Maria: Hmm. Not bad. Who made it?

(Y/n): I don't know. It just appeared in front of our door.

Maria: Maybe you should be careful. You don't know what it could have been.

(Y/n): Yeah you're right.

Maria: _So, someone is trying to take him away from me with gifts. Maybe I should give him a treat of my own. Don't worry, it'll be a VERY special gift from me._

(Y/n) failed to notice Maria's shacking body and lewd face. He was already ahead of her to their destination.

Maria and (y/n) went into the pipe near the fort. The warp pipe lead them into the underground.

Maria: I heard there are secret areas with other warp pipes in a few areas. Maybe there's one here.

(Y/n): Sounds like a plan.

Both siblings were breaking blocks with there hands seeing if they can find secrets. (Y/n) found a big mushroom with a green top and white spots.

(Y/n): _Could be useful_.

(Y/n) puts the green mushroom in his hat.

Maria was ahead of him but not alot. She was looking at the floating platforms that were rising and falling in, what seemed to be, an endless pit.

Maria: I see an opening where the pipe leads, let's go there.

Both of them timed their jumps to not fall. When they made it, they found a warp room.

(Y/n): There are numbers in the pipe. Which on should we go in?

Maria: Well 4 is the highest one so let's go in there.

Time skip Maria's pov

To say the area was a living hell was like calling Peach' s clothes pink.

It was a nightmare. Lakitu's fly over head with their clouds, throwing spinies near us, We're running like hell as my brother almost left me in the dust.

We had found flowers that gave us the ability to shoot fire. When we touch it, the flower disapeared. When We looked to see each other, I noticed that his shirt and hat became white but his trousers were green. My clothes went through the same transformation. Though my leggings did stay the same white color.

We had used our new powers to fight. Problem was that there were more spinies falling than we can handle.

He had to carry me, jumping over tall warp pipes while I'm in his arms just so we can survive the onslought.

We made it and found another underground place.

The secret areas was much faster to find. I would ask how a vine would grow that big or fast, but it has most likely be due to this world.

We were so high up in the clouds when we climbed it. I saw the warp areas and told (y/n). We headed in to the one marked 8 and hoped it will be the end.

Time skip to night

We had been walking and jumping for hours. Night just started to come. (Y/n) was yawning while I was almost falling asleep while walking.

(Y/n): Maybe... *yawns* ugh, maybe we should set up for the night.

Maria: *smiles sleepily* that would be a great and wise Idea to do.

We made sure no enemies were around so we can sleep well. I was pulling out my outdoor sleeping gear from my hat. (Y/n) was looking for his through his hat.

(Y/n): Shit.

Maria: What?

(Y/n): I forgot to re-grab my stuff after the toads ambushed me.

This is a perfect chance for me.

Maria: You can share with me if you want?

(Y/n): No... I shouldn't. It's yours and I should deal with my mistakes.

Maria: Come on. Please? It'll be like when we shared a crib when we were babies.

(Y/n) had a small blush on his face.

Maria: Also it's big enough to fit the both of us.

(Y/n) was still a bit hesitant.

Maria: Come on, please? For me?

(Y/n): *sigh* Alright.

I was mentally fist pumping.

Maria: Great! Now, since it might get hot in the sleeping bag, I'm gonna be wearing my underwear.

(Y/n)'s blush was now even more red.

(Y/n): D-did you remember to put on your bra?

Maria: *smirks* Maybe. Don't worry I did.

I had a habit of not wearing my bras. Thing with them being that they feel like they're shrinking. But I could care less.

(Y/n) just sighed and turned around.

Maria: I think you should also sleep in you underwear.

He had his head down. I guess he knew he had to. He unbuckled his trouser straps and took of his shirt. His boxers were really long. He must be hiding his big dick from me.

I, while staring at him, failed to notice my nose bleeding and my 3rd pad being soaked.

(Y/n): Um... Maria? Are you ok?

Maria: *snaps out of her daze* Huh? Oh yeah I'm perfectly fine!

(Y/n) just raised one of his eyebrows giving me a 'really?' look.

Maria: Just get in the sleeping bag! I'm gonna go do something before I sleep.

(Y/n): *sleepy* Fine. Just don't stay up too late.

Maria: Don't worry, it's gonna be fast.

He just shrugs and went into the sleeping bag.

I really need to stop going through my pads like they're nothing.

Time skip

(Y/n) was already asleep facing a different direction from me. He looks so peacful.

Maria:_ I just wish we could be closer._

I had an idea. (Y/n) moves around a bit in his sleep. If I wait long enough, he might spoon me in his sleep.

It took him a while to do so. Without him even realizing it, he was facing the same direction I was. He snuggled up to me a bit more, his right hand on my stomach.

Maria:_ Perfect, now for step 2._

I carefully move his hand up to my breasts, under my bra. I guess he is having a nice dream because he got closer. I was trying my best not to waste another pad.

(Y/n)'s grip wasn't too hard to hurt me or too soft to let go. A few seconds later, he started to tweak and twist my nipples softly. It took all my will power to not moan and wake him up.

I want this... I need this.

Time skip 3rd pov.

Both sibling were still asleep. When the sun hit their eyes, they started to stir and wake up.

(Y/n): *yawns* Morning Mari-

He noticed the position he was in. He also noticed where his hand was on right now.

Maria: *smiles* Morning (y/n)

(Y/n): I- i- i'm so s-s-sorry I-i-i didn't notice.

Maria: It's fine. Though you must like what were feeling right.

Maria has a lewd look on her face while while wiggling her hips on all fours. (Y/n) was trying his best to not blush.

She crawled a bit closer to him and was next to his left ear.

Maria:*whispers* I liked what I felt this morning and the whooole night while we were asleep. You made me feel great.

She kisses (y/n)'s cheek and went to grab her clothes, to get dressed.

If there were people around, they would've thought those two had a very fun night.

(Y/n): _Well at least nothing beyond that happened last night._

Maria: _I wish we could have done something beyond that._


	14. Rematch: Maria vs Bowsa

Bowsa's pov

I had just defeated the bitch of a rival Maria. She was hog tied and hanging in the air in my throne room, struggling to get down. That perverted prince's body was hanging from its neck life less. And I was sitting on my love's lap on our throne.

Bowsa: I finally have you. After all this time, I finally have something I love.

(Y/n): Well it's a good thing I have those same feelings for you too.

Maria was trying to break out of her chains, tears rolling down her face but with eyes with anger towards me.

Bowsa: I hope you don't mind, but I already set up a date to get married.

(Y/n) just smirked and lifted me up. I was blushing but getting very excited.

Bowsa: W-w-where are we going?

(Y/n):** Our **bedroom of coarse. To make things very official.

Bowsa:_ Yes please!_

Maria:_ Nooooo!Please don't! Grrr, I'LL KILL YOU BOWSA!!_

We made it to the bedroom, he threw me on the bed and crawled on top of me. He started to undo my clothes and his overall.

(Y/n) had a surprised look on his face.  
I had also pierced my nipples when i had my tongue pierced.

(Y/n): I didn't know you had these on you.

Bowsa:*blushes* I-it was a bit of a phas- ahhhh

He started to suck on them. This is the best...day...ever...

3rd person view

Kamek came into Bowsa's bed room to see her still sleeping on the bed. Her face was red and she was sweating.

Kamek:_ Must be having a bad dream._

Bowsa:*moans* (y/n)...

Kamek_: I have to wake her up before it gets worse._

Kamek gently nudges Bowsa. She just moaned a bit but was still asleep.

Kamek: Queen Bowsa wake up it's just a nightmare.

Bowsa: *yawns* Huh... whu...

Kamek: Ah, Queen Bowsa it's good to see you awake. It's a good thing I saved you from you nightmares.

Bowsa had a groggy look on her face. She just choked Kamek and brings him closer to her.

Bowsa:*whispers* I didn't have nightmares, I was having a great dream where my future husband and lover was having his way with me.

Kamek was trying to breath.

Kamek:*strugles* S-so you reconsidered on marrying Peach. If you do you will have more power. Good for you. See what happens when you listen to me?

Bowsa,with Kamek's neck still in her grasp got out of bed, went to a window in her room, and chucked Kamek out of it.

Bowsa: The day when I marry that piece of shit is when I die of old age.

She looked in her mirror seeing that she is still in her underwear, her tail swaying side to side.

Bowsa: At least I remember to put my bra on before I went to bed.

Her stomach started to rumble.

Bowsa: I better get ready. Wonder what's for breakfast.

Time skip

Maria and (y/n) have been walking for a while closing in on Bowsa's castle.

Maria: This is it, Bowsa's castle. *sighs* are you ready to save 'our glorious prince'.

(Y/n): Do we have to?

Maria: I mean... no?

(Y/n): Ok lets go back home and say he's dead.

Maria: (y/n)....

(Y/n): Fine...*crackes knuckels* lets do this.

Maria: Alright.

Both siblings went charging in the castle.

Bowsa just so happened to be brushing her teeth when they got near the door.

Time skip Maria's pov

We had to split up. WORST... MISTAKE... EVER... Bowsa's castle is a maze. How she even go through this place without getting lost is her miracle. It's been a hot minute since we split up and I can't find (y/n). I passed so many rooms and I'm almost at the end.

Maria: This is total bullshit.

I just hope he isn't doing worse than me or even worse have to face thar bitch.

(Y/n)'s pov

Bowsa: Sooo... how's life

(Y/n): You must be really bored just to try to talk to me, shouldn't you get dressed.

Good news is I found Bowsa. Bad news is I found her in a towel. She has a blush on her face right now. One thing I notice is her tail is wagging like crazy.

Bowsa: That... would be a good idea. But... would you like to see.

She was twisting her body a bit, with her hands on the top of her towel

(Y/n): ..._ I wanna say yes. But that would mark me a pervert. Even though everyone is a pervert in their own way._

(Y/n): Maybe next time. _Why did I say that._

Bowsa: Oh well._ Fuck, I was __**this **__close on getting laid with him._

She went to her bedroom. I was debating whether or not I should wait for her or go look for our prick of a Prince.

(Y/n):*sigh* Fuck me.

I went to find Peach. This is already hell.

Time skip

Peach: Oh god it's you.

(Y/n): *sarcastic* Nice to see you too. We came here to get you out of here._ And maybe see what Bowsa wanted._

Peach: We? *grins* So Maria is here. I knew she would rescue me. It's true love after all.

I doubt that.

???/??? 2: YOU!!!!

I went back to see what was happening.

Peach: Hey jackass you forgot someone.

I just stared at him and went to see what was happening. Now way in hell I'm bringing him down.

3rd pov

(Y/n) just got there to see Maria and Bowsa standing off on the bridge.

Bowsa: So, you actually came here to save his sorry ass.

Maria: I had to, it was in the job description. But that doesn't mean I won't kill you in the Process.

(Y/n):_ I should be with Maria._

(Y/n) had to use his limited sneak skill to go pass two angry chicks most likely to kill each other.

Maria: (y/n)! Thank god you're alive!

She hug tackles her brother once he was on the other side while Bowsa just got more pissed.

Bowsa:_ bitch is gonna get it for stealing my love for the first and last time._ Hey! Are we gonna fight or are you just gonna cuddle!

Maria just blushed as she remember why they were here and got distracted with her brother.

Maria:*clears throat* We are here to defeat you, stop your evil reign, and to stop kidnapping people.

Bowsa: You really think you can defeat me! Ha, I'd like see you try.

Bowsa spit out fire balls at both the siblings. Maria and (y/n), thankfully, still had their ability to shoot fire from there hand.

(Y/n) blocked Bowsa's onslaught of fire with his while Maria just advanced. Bowsa saw her and stop spitting fire  
(no she is not rapping) in their direction to try to punch Maria.

Maria dodged her punch and used the fire in her hand and gut punched Bowsa. (Y/n) jumped over Maria and jumped on Bowsa's head, minding her horns, and got to the other side of the bridge. Maria front flip over her and landed next to the ax connecting the bridge.

Bowsa:_ Why do I have that? That is very dangerouse._

Maria was the one to activate it. The bridge started to fall while.

Bowsa: ShitshitshitSHIT!

Bowsa almost made it. Once the last board fell, it looked like she was floating for a second, trying to grasp the air.

Bowsa: FUUUUUUUUUCK!!!!

She landed into the lava with a splash. Maria and (y/n) took off their hats to wipe off sweat they may have had.

(Y/n): Is.... is she dead?

Maria:*shrugs and mumbles* I don't know?

They looked at each other and shruged. And went to bring down Peach from his chains.

Peach: Oh thank you Maria, for saving me from that slut. I tried to ward her off but she was gonna try and rape me.

He hugged Maria and kissed her cheeks a bunch of times while also trying to grab her lower ones.

Maria was trying to gently push him off of her, while trying to keep a comforting smile.

Maria: I-i-it's ok Peach we-

Peach: I know what I should do for you. When we get back I'm gonna order the toads to make a cake for you. _And maybe get to fuck her all night. I can see it now, Maria beneath me, moaning my name while I slam her. She'll definitely be my slut forever._

He was practically dragging Maria before she could say anything else. While poor (y/n) was left behind.

(Y/n): _This seems familier, doesn't it? _*sighs* Fuck me.

He heard someone slapping the ground behind him. When he turned around, he saw Bowsa's hand trying to get a grip.

(Y/n):_ I should help her. It's the nice thing to do._


	15. Celebration

3rd pov afternoon

Peach: EVERYONE, I AM HERE, THANKS TO OUR GREAT AND LOVELY HEROINE, MARIA!!!

Male and female toads were roaring with cheers and yelling. Peach and Maria were on the balcony of the castle taking down to them.

Maria:*whispers*(y/n) was there to rescue you too, you know.

Peach was still looking down on the toads while using his hand to make a shooing gesture at.

Peach: *whispers* shush- shush- shush- shush. They don't know that, and besides I think they rather see a beautiful lady like yourself as the hero than your brother, don't you think.

Maria was getting angry inside her head, but her face just showed a calm expression.

Maria: Whatever, I'm leaving. Come on (y/.....n)?

She realized her brother wasn't there.

Maria:_ Oh shit._

Peach: Oops, (y/n) isn't here! Hmm why do you think that happened, hmmm?

Maria had a shocked look on her face of realizing what she did. She left (y/n) back at Bowsa's castle. Not even trying to call or remembering him when they left the Castle.

Maria: _I-i-i left him alone again. After so long of trying not to and to keep him close to me._

Tears were threatening to come out. Peach came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. His face close to her right side.

Peach:* whispers* So what. Nobody in this kingdom gives a shit about him. He will only pull you back. Besides, I think it's better to live in a castle with me, then living in that dainty shack with him.

Journalist and paparazi toads came up to get pictures and question them.

Paparazi#1: Smile for the camera please.

Maria had to give a fake smile, Peach gave a genuine smile when the first picture was taken, and kissed Maria's cheek whent they took another one.

Everyone: ♡♡♡♡Awwww!!!♡♡♡♡

Journalist#1: How did you get out?

Peach: Well, my good old freind and soon to be girlfriend came to rescue me from that Thot.

Maria:_ What!? When the hell did I ever become your girlfriend?_

Journalist#2: I guess that's true. You two were very close and played alot together when you were babies.

Journalist#3: Why do you think Bowsa kidnappped you, and what will you do to her after you ecsaped?

Peach: Bowsa must have fallen in love with me. We did meet a few times when we were still babies. As for what I'll do....*smirked* I'll forgive her.

Everyone gasped at his comment.

Paparazi#2: Why?

Peach:Well, everyone deserves a second chance, and I'm sure we can make something work.

Journalist#1: Maria, do you have anything to say?

Tears were still threatening to roll down her face. Her eyes were covered over by her hair and hat.

Maria: ... No comment.

Bowsa's castle a few minutes ago

(Y/n)'s pov

Bowsa: Heeeeelp, pleeaase, I'm stuck down heeere.... Anybody? _I'm so lonely._

Screw it. If I get in trouble with the others I could give a shit to what they say. I went over to where Bowsa was hanging on.

(Y/n): Calm down and hang on, I'm coming to help you.

Bowsa: (y/n)? Is that you?

I kneeled down to grab her arms. When I had a good grip on her soft... warm... why am I thinking? Nevermind she let go of the ledge and grabed onto my arms so I can pull her up.

Bowsa: Th-thank you.

I had a smile on my face. Thing is I smile with my eyes close. Why is that important?

When I finished bring her out of the lava, I realised, just now, that she was naked.

My blush could be compared to a tomato. Bowsa was wondering why I was blushing. I guess she got her answer when she started to shiver amd blush.

Bowsa: Well at least I got to flash him in some way, but this kinda emberesing.

(Y/n): Why a-are you naked?

Bowsa: My clothes kinda got disintigrated in the lava. Good thing for me is that my skin (_and my peircings, thanks Kamek) _are lava proof.

I was trying my hardest to look at her face. I remember on tv she had a tongue piercing, but I didn't realize she had them on her nipples. Kinda ... kinky if you ask me...

What kinda adds to that is her 'choker'. I think i saw an area where you put a leash in the front of her choker. Or it could be my very perverted fantasy because of...her. I need to stop.

Bowsa saw me staring. Her blush got a bit darker but she started to tease me a bit. She had her hands on her hips and leaned in frontof me.

Bowsa: *whispers* like what you see?

(Y/n): _Yes. _Uhmmm

She brings me closer to her by hugging me. But due to the height diffrence my head was in her breasts. Is it bad to say I kinda like this.

Bowsa: I know you didn't have to but thank you for getting me out.

I moved my head up so I can look at her face and respond.

(Y/n): It's ok Bowsa it was the nice thi-

She cut me off with a kiss. Not on the cheek, but a full make out kiss. I tensed up a bit but relaxed in to it. My hands lowered to her waist while we were fight for dominance with our tongue. If felt like she was losing this fight on purpose, but I could care less, I'm the one technically winning.

When we seperated, a string of saliva was still conecting us until it broke by its own weight. I noticed for a few seconds that Bowsa's eyes were hearts.

Bowsa: That was my first proper kiss.

(Y/n): Mine .... too.

She smiled, I guess knowing that she was the first girl I ever kissed. After that happened her clothing situation and told me to follow her. The castle seems more like a mansion cause of all the rooms like the living room kitchen and others. We got to her bed room, it was kinda clean except for all the empty ice-cream tubs with spoons in them.

Bowsa: I uhh.... watch some of romance movies and think about my current situation with...*mumbles* you.

I slightly blush cause I remember she was trying to 'kidnap' me when we were all babies and kamek accidently took Maria.

(Y/n): Is it fine to turn on the tv for the news.

Bowsa: Sure, I'm just gonna change._ Never liked that dress anyways._

News: Welcome back to the 12 o' clock news. Breaking in right now is the return of our glorious prince!

(Y/n)/Bowsa: Bleh.

News: Maria, our great and fierce heroine, single handedly went through her first adventure alone to save her new boyfriend and old friend from the 'evil' Queen Bowsa.

Bowsa: I'm preaty sure you were there with her all the time. Is she taking all the credit and work you both did? And since when was Peach Maria's boyfreind!?

(Y/n): I was with her all the time. I guess... *sighs and smiles* It doesn't matter, It was technically our jobs to rescue him, I guess she wanted more.

I turn around to see Bowsa wearing a green shirt and jeans.

(Y/n): This may be a personal question, but how did you put them on with your horns, tail, and shell?

Bowsa: Well... my shell is removable, I haves holes in the back so my tail can go through, and my shirts and dresses are streachy so my horns can pass through.

(Y/n): Ahh.

News: Since the return of these to lovers, prince Peach said he saw (y/n) inside Bowsa's castle and is most likely to be planning to take over the Mushroom Kingdom, though Toadsworth has denied this theory 'cause he saw (y/n) in toad town plaza with Maria. We have alos interveiwed him for more info.

(Y/n): Please say good things about me.

Toadsworth: (y/n) Would never work with Queen Bowsa, I took care of the twins for a very long time to know that our prince is wrong. Besides everyone saw mistess Maria and master (Y/n) leave AT THE SAME TIME. So to master (y/n) is evil is horse*beeeeeeep*.

News:*clears throat* Many have been asking for an interview but She keeps saying no or no comment. That is all the breaking news on TTN (Toad Town news).

Bowsa: Everyone might start to hate you.

I was leaning against my left arm with my leg suporting it while I just flip through channels.

(Y/n): Eh. Who cares, I know what I am and they can't change that. Ooo, Avengers.

I see Bowsa smile and shacking her head.

Bowsa: You do you. _And maybe eventualy me._

Time skip

I had left Bowsa's castle not to long ago and was going through a warp pipe she had that lead to Toad Town. I was heading back home, I was tired and I didn't want to bother Bowsa to stay even if she was willing to.

I had made it to Toad Town to see the party was still there. The news reporter had reported that Peach was gonna make a big one for his return.

I could care less and went back home. When i exited the pipe from toad town to Maria and my house, I saw Parakarry still delivering mail.

(Y/n): Hey Parakarry!

I almost made him lose concentration and lose his letters.

Parakarry: Oh, it's just you (y/n). Thought you were a rival postal company.

(Y/n): Sorry about that.

Parakarry: Eh it's fine. Anyways it's a good thing I found you cause I have letter for you and your sister.

(Y/n): Ok thanks.

Parakarry: Oh, by the way, it could change your life.

He flew away waving goodbye to me. I was checking the envelope to see who sent it. When I turned it over it had a company name on it. Or i presume it's a company.

I opened the letter, and read it.

Dear Maria and (y/n) 'jumpman' Mario

We would like to inform you that we have chosen you to ne be the mascots of our new video game company. We have been watching you both since the 'beginning' when you two were born. Don't worry we haven't seen anything bad, and your personal life will be unnoticed. However we would like to make note that we may change a few thing from your adventure and your names and how you look. Please don't hate us for that. We will also give you game consoles and video game from your and and other ips we get. I hope you like this and remember, we are watching. But don't worry it's gonna effect your life in any way.

From  
Video game producer and rep  
Shigeru Miyamoto.

Cool, I guess this doesn't seem too bad.  
They said they're gonna change how we look in the games, but I could care less. Seems cool to me.

I enter my house to see some of the lights were on. Maria was on the couch, curled up in her red blanket. Her hair covering her face from where I was standing, watching some cartoons on our tv. I took off my hat and placed it next to Maria's on the coat hanger we have.

Maria: (y/n)?

Her voice sounded a bit hoarsed like she was crying.

Maria: (y/n), is that you?

(Y/n): Yeah, it's me.

I went to sit next to her. When she turned to see me, I only felt bad.

Her eyes were blood shot, tears trails still visible on her face. I could hear her breathing, sounding a bit forced, and her gulping down air to calm down.

Maria: I-i-i'm so s-s-sorry (y/n)! I-i-i left you behind without even realizing it! And I just...!

She threw her self at me and wraped her arms around my neck, crying into my neck, loadly. I just wraped my arms around her, rubbing her back to sooth her.

(Y/n): shhhh. It's ok Maria, I forgive you.

She kept crying for a few minutes with me trying calm her down. Once she had finally calmed down and was stilling hugging me like if I was gonna leave her. I just move some of her hair kiss her forehead.

(Y/n):*sigh* What am I gonna do with you.

Maria smiles and just smirk.

Maria: Uhm...

(Y/n): What is it?

Maria: Can we uhm..*blushes a bit* can we cuddle for a bit please.

(Y/n):*smiles* Sure. Just let me fix my self so we can do it.

Maria stands up so I can lie down on the couch. Once I layed down she lies down in front of me and covers us with her blanket. I wrap my right arm around her stomach and watch tv.

3rd pov

Both siblings were getting tired. They were yawning trying to stay awake. (Y/n) was the first one to fall asleep, Maria following a few minutes later. Sharing a dream of another adventure. Sadly Peach was sharing this dream too with them and a Blue capped toad.


	16. All Star Dream Team?

3rd pov

Maria and (y/n) were climbing giant set of staircases, seeing a door with light spilling out of it.

Maria: When did we get here?

Her voice was echoing to the endless void.

(Y/n): I don't know, I'm pretty sure we were somewhere else. Wanna open it?

Maria: Do we have another choice?

They looked back down the endless stairs, wondering if there was an end.

Maria: Welp, let's see what's behind door #1.

They open the door to see the door was technically floating. Looking down they saw green hills, mountains and a few enemies in the horizon.

Maria/(y/n):Cool!

They heard someone running up the stairs. When they realized who it was, it was too late. (Y/n) was shoved out the door, and sent free falling

Peach: Ha! Got bonus points for throwing the loser away. *notices Maria* Well, I guess I can call you my dream girl.

He puts his hands on the empty space next to Maria, blocking her way.

Peach: Now we can enjoy ourselves even more.

Maria was eyeing the door trying to figure out a way out of this situation.

Maria: _Fuck it. If I die, I die with (y/n)._

She shoves Peach away and jumps out the door.

Maria:YOOOOOLOOOOooooo!!!....

Peach just stares and smirks.

Peach: Ha! If this is real life she lost her chances with me. *Yells out the door*. Don't worry Maria, if this is a still a dream, I'll forgive you, then we can have some REAL FUN!

Blue Toad: Aaaaaahhhhh!

A random blue capped toad was running, tears in his eyes not noticing   
Who he was running into.

Peach: HEY, STOP CRYING, YOU'RE RUINING THE MOOD.

By accident the blue toad ran into Peach, out into the blue open sky and falling, the door disappearing a few seconds later.

(Y/n)'s pov

I was on the ground, wondering why my legs aren't shattered into a million pieces and wondering how I survived the fall.

(Y/n): Pretty sure we woke up before we got here. We heard some one calling for help, then we got out of our house.

I look up just to wonder if the door was still there, but I saw Maria falling. I have to think fast, she might get hurt even if I didn't.

I had my arms out, trying to figure out where she was gonna land. In the nick of time, I caught her and she made an 'omph' sound and instantly threw her arms around my neck.

Maria: Nice catch. Or were you already thinking that~?

I blushed a bit but had a smile on my face.

(Y/n): Maaaybee, but I doubt your boyfriend would like us together.

Her expression changed a bit, but returned to normal when we saw Peach splat face first on the solid ground.

Peach:... MMMMMMMPPPPHHHHH!!!

We giggled a bit, while Maria gets out of my arms. A few seconds later a blue toad landed on Peach' s back, with a squeek, make his scream be muffled by the ground again.

???: Ow.... *looks up* Oh cool I'm with Maria and (y/n)!

By the sound of his voice, he could be ten or a bit older.

(Y/n): Hey, what's your name?

???: Me? My name is Ben. Nice to meet you both in person._ I think._

(A/n: Generic B name on the fly because of his cap color also I know the toad is a regular toad but his original sprite is blue. So sue me)

Maria: Nice to meet you too. Now the next question is, why are we here?

Peach: *dustes himself off* Well for one, I heard some one calling for help, and thought they needed a strong handsome Prince to rescue them. *he smiles with a shine in his teeth.

Ben: Woah, (y/n) I didn't know you were a prince. I played some of your games your in with Maria and thought you too were plumbers. But the game sprites portrayed you a bit wrong.

(Y/n): Ehh. The letter we got today said that how we look will be changed in their games so it's understandable-

Peach: I'm talking about me you brat! I'm the prince, he is just, uhg, worth less.

Sigh. This is gonna be a long adventure.

Time skip 3rd pov.

Our 2 heroes, Ben, and prince Bitc- I mean Peach went of to see what this place had.

They were grabbing turnips from the ground and throwing them at the enemies. (Y/n) found a potion through the turnip roots. He threw it and out popped a door.

(Y/n)/Ben: Coool!

(Y/n) was shoved out of the way by Peach. (Y/n) fell ontop of Maria, making their lips connect.

Maria and (y/n) were a blushing mess.

Ben: Why did you do that!

Peach: What? I found it!

Ben: No you didn't!

Peach: Bah, whatever.

Peach went into the door. Ben looked around to see if Maria and (y/n) were around.

Ben: Let's have some payback.

Ben was trying to pull the doorknob. To his liking the doorknob was loose. He was able to pull it off the door.

Ben: There, now he isn't a problem. Where are the others?

He looked around the designated area.

Ben: Maybe they went ahead.

Ben started to run calling out and telling them to wait up.

A few minutes ago.

(Y/n): I-i-i am so sorry Maria, I didn't mean to...

Maria was still blushing but she was slowly wraping her arms around his neck, without him noticing.

Maria: It's ok. I'm kinda glad you were my first. I thought Peach was gonna force his way on me.

(Y/n) felt her arms now. Questioning what she was planning.

(Y/n): M-Maria?

Maria brought him closer to her lips again. (Y/n) was shocked for a moment, but he melted into the kiss. (Y/n)'s hands were on each side of her, trapping Maria under him.

They would have went the whole way until they heard Ben calling for them.

Ben found them near the entrance of the door.

(Y/n): *looks around* Where's Peach

Ben just shrugs, all three of them went onward to fight birdo and move on.

Right now with Peach.

<https://youtu.be/ZrHaZasos2M>

Since Peach couldn't get out, the portal and dimension got distorted, which sent Peach into an endless abyss.

Time skip to Mouser boss fight.

(Y/n)'s pov

I chucked the last bomb towards the mouse before he could pull out another, it detonated and made him sent flying to the wall.

Mouser: Grr... If you think you've won, you're wrong. Wart has captured this dimension with brute strenght! There is nothing you can do ahahahahah!

He runs away. Most likely to warn the others about us.

Ben: This is gonna take foreeeeveerrr.

Maria:*sigh* Well it was said in the job description.

(Y/n): Could be worse...

I was waiting for something bad to happen. Nothing came though.

(Y/n): Welp... let's get going. This dimension isn't gonna save itself.

3rd pov

Outside in their dimension, Bowsa was watching romantic soap operas while eating ice-cream out of its container, in her bed.

Her hair was messed up and she was only wearing a white T-shirt and green panties. She was mostly tearing up in some of the "romantic" parts.

Bowsa: *sobs* That's right. Go get the love of your live. Don't let that Thot take your future husband.

More tears were rolling down her since it's kinda like her current love situation. She had told some of her female minions she would be more than happy to share their future king, and lover. But there were many walls with this situation.

One of them being Maria and that man-whore Prince Peach.

While she was in a planning phase in her head, she heard a knock on her door. She wipes some of her tears to make sure no one knows she is crying.

Bowsa: Who is it?

Kamek opens and walks in the room.

Kamek: My queen, it's time for bed.

Bowsa: First off, I know, but as Queen, and since your not the boss of me, I will go to bed at anytime I want.

Kamek: My queen, it's 10:30 pm. Everyone knows that you get really irritated and cranky when you wake up.

Bowsa: Grrr. Fine, I'll go to bed. *mumbles* I bet (y/n) doesn't have curfew to go to bed.

Kamek had heard that but just walked away.

Kamek:_ What's so special about this commoner. If she want's him so bad, then I'll have to end him. I saw that the prince has a strong hatred for him. If we want to control the Mushroom Kingdom, she has to marry the prince. And if she doesn't comply... well, a bit of hypnotic magic doesn't anyone._

_He walk back to his room with an evil smile on his face._


	17. Dream "Friends"

Bowsa's pov

I was having a great dream. But my dream got distorted and right now I'm in a castle.

???: So. My new wife has appeared. I guess some people were right, good thing comes to those who wait.

I turn around to see a fatass frog

(A/n: This is the best I could find I'm sorry.)

There is no way in hell I'm staying with this fatass.

Wart: Well since you're gonna be my future wife/slut, I'll introduce myself. My name is Wart, King Wart to be exact.

Bowsa: Ok. And this is me, leaving.

I try to get to the main hall to get out, but 2 guards with spears and Wart, using his hand to grab me, stopped me from advancing.

Wart:*whispers* I already have a problem with outsiders trying to come here, you won't be another.

What is talking about? What other "outsiders"?

Wart: GUARDS! Put her with the others. Find those other 4 back here. Once they are here, kill the mushroom boy, that prince and that green bean. Keep the girl with the red hat alive. I have ... plans for her. Hehehe.

Wait he's here too. But he's with that bitch and man whore. But if he's gonna come here, then he must be here to defeat him, and more importantly save who ever I'm with and me!

I just hope he's alright.

(Y/n)'s pov

Ben: Noooooo! How did you do that!?

(Y/n): I'm a quick learner.

Ben: But how? You only had fire red for a few minutes and you got a female and SHINY starter. For others it takes time and a lot of resets. And all you did was press A. This was supposed to be a race not me losing to a video game character.

Me and Ben were play on our GBA's or more specifically his GBA's because Maria and I didn't get the consoles and games from our 'higher ups' yet. Yeah I know how to play, but that's because of videos on the internet. Mostly I watch this guy who people get his name wrong for a girls name and makes puns.

I,personaly, like his puns. But mostly his freakout, now those were the best.

(Y/n): What do you mean video game character. I'm as real as I can be.

Ben was about to say something but Maria came over and somewhat interrupted him looking a bit uncomfortable.

Maria: Well. I'm finished cooking. Also I found someone.

We turned our heads to see, Prince douchbag.

(Y/n):*sigh* _fuck me._

He was trying to find the food. Most likely to spit in mine.

Ben: Soooo.... how did you get out of that door.

Peach: What? Oh that uhh Maria here came to rescue me by opening one of the door potion. So thank you Maria.

He was about to kiss Maria on the lips but she move out of the way making him kiss her cheek. Still she was cringing.

Maria:I'll... get the food.

Once Maria was gone, Peach then moved towards us and snatched the GameBoy out of my hands.

Peach: The hell is this.

Ben: What do you mean. It's a GameBoy Advanced. It been out since 2001, before I was born .

I wonder how delayed that letter was out. And Ben said our adventures were on the first game console and that was way before. Like when his parents were teens or kids.

Peach: Whatever. *looks and turns the console around* mine now, thanks kid.

Ben: Hey! You can't do that, that's my dad's and was custom made!

Peach: Tough luck kid. Besides you're a toad from my Kingdom which means I am your leader. You have to listen to ME! GOT IT!

Ben: But I'm not even a-

Before he could finish his sentence, I kicked the GameBoy out of Peach' s hands, and grab it.

(Y/n): Here you go.

Ben: Thanks Luig- I mean (y/n).

He stopped himself when he said another name. Did I look like someone else he knows?

Ben:A-a-anyways let's eat._ That was close._

Time skip 3rd pov

After everyone was done eating was done eating. Peach was planning his 'revenge', mostly toward (y/n).

Since the potions are around all the time, Peach planned to do the same thing that happened to him, hope with the same results.

Right on cue, (y/n) found it and already threw it on the ground.

Peach: Heyyyyyy, (y/n).

He placed a hand behind (y/n)'s back while (y/n) had an annoyed annoyed look on his face.

(Y/n): *takes a deep breath and sighs* What do you want,Peach?

Peach: Whaat, can't I say sorry to an old "freind".

(Y/n): _When have ever been freinds_. I mean I guess.

Peach: How about this? As a way to say I'm sorry, I won't push you out of the way, and you can have whatever is in that door, alright?

(Y/n) had a look of uneasiness but just nodded and went through the door.

Peach:_ Now to have my revenge._

Peach broke the door with the turnips turning it into a pile of wood.

Peach: Now that he's gone, time to get my 'reward'.

'With (y/n)'

The door, now destroyed, became distorted and the dimension (that he was in started to do the same.

(Y/n): Uh-oh.

The ground started to disolve, (y/n) started to float. But the interesting thing that happened was that he was in space.

(Y/n): Good news is, I'm still able to breathe.

<https://youtu.be/ODFY81dDpjQ>

(Y/n): This isn't so bad. Kinda calming in a way I guess.

???: If you want I can help you.

(Y/n)'s pov

I turn around to see some one around my age.

He was also wearing a backpack with a sword on it.

(Y/n): Who are you?

(A/n): Ehh. Just call me (Red). If you didn't know or remember, I was the one who took the picture.

(Y/n): Huh.

(Red): I am here to help you right now and maybe in the future.

(Y/n): Cool, I guess. Whats with the bag.

(Red): Infinite storage, like your hat. Anyways enough about me, I'm gonna place you somewhere safe before your the others find another door.

(Y/n): How do you-?

(Red): I know everythiiiiiinnngggg *wiggles and waves arms and fingers in front of him*

(Y/n):.....

(Red): Yeah, don't worry about me. I'm a bit tired.

Before I could say anything else he snaps his fingers and I'm in a different place.

I was sitting in a grassy place it was calm and quiet. But a few seconds later I heard a muffled moan and felt something soft on my crotch.

Shy-gal: Come on get bigger already.

(Y/n): *blushes* W-w-what are you doing?

Shy-gal: OH MY KING! I-I-I was um....

Even though she was wearing a mask her blush was starting to seep through.

Shy-gal: Since Queen Bowsa said she would share you with us, I thought that my future king would like to use one of his subjects or minions._ Or slaves♡ doesn't matter._

I mean.... I'm not dating Bowsa. But if she sees me as her future husband... I wouldn't mind.

(Y/n): Since you are trying to get me hard, I should warn you, I get pretty... big...

Shy-gal: Don't worry. You seemed a bit stressed so I thought...

She moved her mask a bit, enough so I can see her blue lip-sticked mouth.

Shy-gal: You could use me as some sort of relief.

Before I could say anything she continued to rub her breasts on my dick. Me slowly getting harder and harder. When I was fully hard I could see her biting her lips a bit.

Shy-gal: Wow, h-how big are you?

(Y/n): Last time I checked, around 13 inches.

The shy-gal started to lick my shaft. Once she got to the top, she opened her mouth a bit and started to suck the tip, still rubbing her breast against me.

(Y/n): Mmmmm...

Shy-gal: Mmmmph...

She started to slowly descend on my dick. I put my right hand on her head to slowly guide her gently, caressing her hair. She slightly tilted her head making me pet and stroke her hair.

The shy-gal made it to the base of my shaft, her lip-stick making a mark on it. She started to blow be a bit faster.

Shy-gal: _I hope my King likes this. Because all of his minions, even I, have never done this before._

(Y/n): _This is the greatest thing ever._ I'm gonna cuummm!

I pushed her head down on my dick, shooting torrents of cum in her mouth. I, feeling less stressed and relieved. She was swallowing in gulps before I stoped cumming. She started to lift her head from my cock.

I lay back a bit with my head tilted back, my eyes closed and appreciating the relief.

Shy-gal: Mmph.

She tugged on my sleeves, trying to show me something. When I looked back at her, she opened her mouth, tongue sticking out, show my cum in her mouth before swallowing and showing her mouth again.

Shy-gal: Thank *huff* you *puff*.

(Y/n): Thank YOU. I kinda needed that

Shy-gal: At your service any time.

She smiles before she readjusted her mask.

I brought her into a hug and lay down on the grass.

(Y/n): You wouldn't mind sleeping a bit with me, would you?

Shy-gal: Of course not, it would be an honor.

She wrapped her arms around my neck, bringing me between her breast, and both of us started to take a nap.


	18. Nightmares Can Come True

3rd pov

Maria was carrying around a bloodied up turnip using it to kill all the enemies. Patches of a darker red on her overals, one strap loose.The enemies' bodies thrown around, brains and faces bashed, throats sliced, body parts scattered

(A/n: this is the look she has)

Maria:*mono tone* Is anyone gonna tell me where my brother is? I'll let you live for a few seconds once you tell me...

The enemies were cowering in a cornor, Maria slowly walking towards them asking for mercy.

Red Shy-guy: W-we didn't do anything, h-honest.

Blue: Please have mercy on us!

Maria:*mono tone* Nonono no, I can't do that. My brother pleaded and asked for the same mercy you are asking for. It just seems right I avenge my love.

Maria grabbed another turnip using both to kill the shy-guys, turnips in their stomachs, masked broken to show their bashed, lifeless faces.

Maria: _Don't worry my love, I will avenge you. _HehehehehHAHAHAHAHA!

Ben and peach were hiding behind the log poles, afraid to face Maria's wrath.

Ben: The hell did you do, Peach!?

Peach: I did nothing! And as your prince I order you to be my meat shield until she fall back in love with me.

Ben: _I never thought in my life that the actual mario and luigi characters are like this. I hope (y/n) is ok._

Hours before Maria became a full yandere.

(a/n: If you don't understand what I mean, in the beginning of this story I was trying to hint Maria was a it of a yandere. Did I leave good hints or nah?)

Peach had already pushed (y/n) through the door and destroyed it. He came to Maria to test his 'luck' with her.

Peach: Maria! Something terrible has happened.

Maria:*sigh* What is it now, Peach?

Peach: _This is a perfect and flawless plan. _Maria I was scouting ahead with (y/n). We found one of those dimensional potion doors. Before we could open it we were ambushed by a large group of monsters. I left and tried to help your brother. But by then, they had already killed him and thrown him into the door, destroying it to pieces.

Once she heard her face became one of shock,then seconds later she was hugging herself, crying for her brothers sudden death.

Maria:*sobs* Wh-whe-when did this happen._ God why me?! WHY!?_

Peach: I'm sorry Maria, but it was a few minutes ago. But don't cry my love*tries to hug her and wipe her tears and whispers* I'm still here.

This broke Maria's already fragile mind her sobs turned into fits of giggles, then laughter. Peach started to walk away from her, a dark aura surrounding her. Once she stopped laughing, her face had shown that her eyes were glazed over and foggy.

Maria:*mono tone* That's right Peach, sadly, you are still here. If you weren't, we wouldn't be having this conversation and my (_l__ove) _younger brother would be here talking to me, about your death. The only option left is to avenge him, is to kill every,single enemies in sight...

Time skip to the present.

Ben: You, are a fucking idiot.

Peach was shocked that his own citizen of his kingdom would say something to him.

Peach: When we go back, you are banned from the kingdom.

Ben: I don't live in your 'kingdom' *takes the blue toad hat and shows his short brown hair* I'm 13 and I'm from New York who is a big video game fan, where, in my world, you are a girl who gets captured by Bowser, a giant fire breathing turtle, Maria is a chubby guy with a mustache named mario, and (y/n) is a badass loveable scardycat who everyone loves. I don't have to follow you and you can't order me around, so shut the fuck up!

Peach:... Yeah cool story kid. Now be my bodygaurd.

Ben got really angry and was about to strangle the prince, but he calmed down.

Ben: _There is no way I'm being the toad from Peach's moveset in smash._ You have to find (y/n) before everything os on fire and dies.

Peach: Why should I?

Ben: I'll tell her what really happened. Do you think, with her current state, she will forgive you?

Peach looked to where Maria was, she brought out her hammer using it to crush the small bodies of the enemies.

Peach: What's the plan?

Ben: Find a door potion and bring back (y/n). And make it quick, we are close to Wart's castle.

(Y/n)'s pov

(Red): Well, Ben is gonna bring you back soon that's good.

We saw all that was happening through a wide screen tv that was connected to nothing in space.

(Y/n): Do you have a spray bottle filled with water?

(Red): Yes I do. *goes through his backpack* Here you go. I better get going, they will bring you back soon.

(Red) left, flying away through space. I started to wait until the area around me turned into the shadowy side of the world. Once they opened it, I jumped out of the door, front flipping twice and stick the landing.

(A/n: He jump out of the door like he does SM64 DS)

(Y/n): Guess who's back.

Ben: Slim shady that you?

(Y/n):*looks around* When did we end up in hell?

I could hear Maria's laugh, I pull out the spray bottle and head straight towards her.

Maria's pov

I think I finally lost it, I see (y/n) coming straight towards me. My mind is messing with me, he isn't real.

Once the imaginary (y/n) got close, he pulled something out of his side and aimed it at my face. Does he have a gun?

(Y/n): Stop it. Bad Maria.

He started to squeeze the trigger and water started come out.

Maria: Ack, no please. Stop it i'm sorry.

He kept spraying water like I'm sort of bad cat or dog. Once he stoped he started to question me.

(Y/n): *crosses arms* You done?

Maria: *starts wiping water off her face* Y-yeah?

(Y/n) got closer and just hugged me. I gladly hugged back.

Maria: I thought you were dead. Peach told me, he saw you die.

He just sighed and started rubbing my back.

(Y/n): Well as you can see I'm not. Now...

Even though I'm taller than him by a few inches, he picks me up and started walking.

(Y/n): Let's go back so we can free this world and go home, alright?

I just nodded, the faster we go home the more time I get some alone time with him.


	19. A Frog's End

Bowsa's pov

Bowsa: *grunts*Come on you stupid cork, get out so we can be free.

A few hours ago I was sent and have been put into some sort of weird jar. I meet the actual citizens of Subcon, which they are also called Subcon's, they were helping me try to get us free but it was no use, the cork was on to tight.

Subcon: Maybe they put something heavy on top, or possibly glued it.

Bowsa: *sigh* Yeah your right. We tried, all we have to do is wait. Don't want to break my nails too.

Subcon#2: Do you think someone will save us?

I just smile.

Bowsa: I know so. _I just hope he's ok._

(Y/n)'s pov

We made it to the castle. Or more importantly **I** made it to the castle. Without any of us knowing, everyone was captured, while I escaped. And just after Reunited with them an hour ago.

The person who made their castle put in the clouds, and the inside is hell also. Jumping over enemies, almost getting lost or dying climbing the chains, getting chase by phantos' AND ALMOST GETTING EATEN BY THE EAGLE DOOR! You know the usual.

After defeating it and going through the portal it has in it's mouth, I was met with a multi colored room. Phanto masks hanging on the wall.

I walked forward on, reaching the end.

Wart: I am the great Wart. You four have been a pain in my ass for the short time you've been here.

(Y/n): Yeah, we were going for a world record for being someones pain in the ass. Damn, it took us longer. Oh well there's always next year.

Wart: Grrrr. You dare antagonize me! You will die by my hands! You will never find them, you will lose.

(Y/n): Well, that's a bet I'm willing to take.

He started burping up spit bubbles. The machine to my side was conveniently giving out turnips. I waited to do his attack again, before throwing the turnip in his mouth.

Wart: Ack... god I HATE those turnips. That's it. Once you die I'm making your sister my personal whore next to-

I shut him up by jumping up and shoving another turnip in his mouth.

(Y/n): JUST DIE ALREADY!

The last turnip that came out and I used was the on that did the trick. He started to turn grey.

(Y/n): Where are the people you captured?

Wart: Your comrades or whatever are in the basement. The citizens of this world.... are in... a jaaaaarrrrr....

He started to move away from me. A door appeared next to me. This must be where the citizens are. I should go there first before getting the others.

Time skip Bowsa' pov.

I heard running. Someone saying that Wart was defeated. Then screams of bloody murder, like they've seen a serial killer.

We all head up to the top, seeing that someone was taking off the cork. Then I hear grunts, me fully knowing who's grunts they were.

Bowsa: _He did it. He defeated Wart._

(Y/n): *grunts* Come on you stupid cork. Get OUT!!!

Once the cork was removed the others flew out before me, I waiting for the perfect moment.

(Y/n) looked down, I guess to make sure no one was left. Before he could react, I lunged at him into a hug, both of us almost losing our balance. My tail wagging like crazy while I just give him a barrage of kisses.

Bowsa: THANKYOU*MWAAW* THANKYOU*MWAAW THANKYOU♡♡♡!!!

I think I over did it cause his whole face was red.

(Y/n): Y-y-y-your wel-welcome.

I hugged him closer rubbing my cheek against his.

Bowsa: I'm glad your ok.

(Y/n): Me too. Sorry I didn't get here faster.

Bowsa: Don't worry about it. You didn't know I was here anyways.

(Y/n): I should get the others.I'll be back don't worry.

3rd pov

Everyone was released. The subcon's had a small celebration to the Person who saved them.

Peach: Thank you, thank you. It was hard for me to fight Wart alone, but thanks to my immeasurable strength, I defeated that nasty frog. It was also thanks to my girlfriend Maria. That gave the courage and willpower to fight.

Bowsa and Ben were not amused. (Y/n) didn't care he lost the credit, he was so used to it. He did, however, have his hat down enough to cover his eyes. Some tears falling down.

Bowsa: Of course he takes all the credit. Can you believe this.

(Y/n):...

Bowsa: (y/n)?

(Y/n):....I think I should leave.

Bowsa just grabbed him and brought him between her chest making him blush and stopped crying, leaning back between her soft chest. Maria was eyeing them, getting angry.

Maria: _He is mine you bitch. I won't let him be with you, ever!_

(Y/n): Hey Ben.

Ben: Yeah?

(Y/n): Would you like to have a copy of my hat.

Ben, thinking it's just a dream with one of his favorite video game characters decided why the hell not.  
(Y/n) pulled out a replica from his hat and gave it to Ben.

Ben: Thanks.

Time skip

The sun has just risen. Some posters of video games on the walls. Ben, still sleeping in his bed. A minute later his mom came into the room to wake him up.

Ben's mom: Wake up honey.

He stirred a bit and pulled his sheets over himself.

Ben: *Muffled* Noooo! It's saturday.

Ben's mom: Come on. Please get out of bed. I made breakfast.

Ben: Fine...

When he pushed away his sheets him mom noticed something on his head.

Ben's mom: Why did you wear a hat to bed.

Ben was confused on what his mom was talking about. He reached and grabbed the hat that was on his head.

He recognized it. A green hat, but there was an L on it.

Ben: _HOLY SHIT I WENT ON AN ADVENTURE WITH THEM AND IT WAS ACTUALLY REAL!?_

Ben: Ummm. I thought I took it off when I went to bed.

Ben's mom: Did I buy you that hat,

Ben: No. It was a gift from someone.

Ben's mom: That's fine. I'll set up the table so we can eat.

She left his room. Ben still wondering the logic of how he still got it.

The world may never know.


	20. Girls Meet/Rejoin with Boy

3rd pov

When the siblings woke up, it was still night. Maria was still sleepy so (y/n) decided to carry her. The two, still in their overals took them off and decided to stay on their underwear, Maria also wearing a bra. The two fell back asleep, cuddling, in his bed too tired to care that they are doing that in their underwear.

When Bowsa woke up it was 6 am, she started devising a new plan. Something that doesn't require Peach.

Bowsa:_ I could kidnap him. Will he hate me for it?_

She was hard at work thinking until she got an email from nintendo, the people who say they 'created' her in their universe.

(The main video game characters in nintendo got similar or close to it, letter from the last couple of chapters.)

Email(nintendo): Since we are able get a teleporter made, we are sending merchandise, video games and others to your universe. They will look like you. The video games, however, will show you diferently, please keep tgis in mind. Our world had a hard time connecting our internet to yours. That why it took forever to make these emails and letters to you. Mail you order from our universe and and delivery trucks will be sent to stores or to you.

Bowsa: Plushies? Ooh, I can get a (y/n) plushie! I wonder of it's life sized.*nose bleeds a bit* or a body pillow. Screw it, If I have to pay, I'll gladly buy!

Prince peach was in his bed, surounded by two random girls he ordered and pay to get. He was asleep while the girls were awake.

Girl 1: He was so drunk when he payed for us.

Girl 2: For royalty, he kinda sucks. And we didn't even have sex!

Girl 1: Kinda feel bad that you had to give him the blowjob on his micro penis. Atleast you spit it out.

Girl 2: Even if he did pay a thousand gold each for us, It wouldn't be worth it. Glad he didn't take our 'V card'.

Girl 1: Hey, I heard that there was this one person (y/-

Girl 2: If you say (y/n), we are leaving, finding a hotel, then when he wakes up, we visit him. I heard that he is getting video games and plushies about him.

Girl 1: Alright, then it's settled. Since my sisters hate me, and I left the Shadow Sirens I won't have to worry about him kicking my ass. _Hopefully_.

Girl 2: Well, I'm out of university of Goom for the vacation, and professor Frankly is still looking at that ancient map he found, maybe We can go on an adventure with (y/n).

Girl 1: With your knowledge and my magic we can totally be helpful.

Since both girls didn't have to get naked with the prince, they left and went to find a hotel.

Girl 1: Would you hate me if I went to the prince's coin vault and stole some of his money.

Girl 2: Well after meeting that douch and if you give me a cut, sure why not. Also, since we might be hanging out with each other with (y/n) what's your name?

(A/n: Pretend she is wearing a purple shirt. I know in japan she is a guy. Please don't comment about it.)

Vivian: Me, my name is Vivian. What's yours?

Goombella: I'm Goombella.

Vivian went into the shadows while Goombella went to find a nice hotel. One room for each girl, not noticing the female yoshi wanted/bounty sign from Peach, because of tax fraud. Something the yoshi 'clan' wouldn't do.

If he does get his hands on them, who know what'll happen to the yoshi's

Time skip (y/n)'s pov

Maria and I were in my bed cuddling. I heard birds chirping outside. I was the first one to wake up. I carefully made my way out of my bed, trying to make sure I don't up Maria.

A few seconds later I heard a knock on the door. I was still in my underwear but I didn't care. If a toad saw me, he'd probably just book it, saying his eyes burn or something.

(Y/n):*tired* Who is it?

The person outside sounded female but also sad.

???: Sir, can you please open up. Me and a few others are trying to look for our master. I was wondering if you have seen him?

I checked outside and I couldn't beleive my eyes. I thought they might have forgotten me after we parted ways.

I opened the door. Yoshi looked up and as soon as she saw me her face became a smile and I was tacked down to the floor by the mob of Yoshi girls.

Everyone:(y/n)/Master!!!!

The yoshi's were hugging, kissing and rubbing their bodies against (y/n).

(Y/n): Its been a while, huh?

Yoshi: We're sorry. We would have stayed with you.

Red Yoshi: That fucking prince found us. Said that we would be perfect to be his girlfriend or something.

Blue Yoshi: But we made a promise to you, not to him.

Yoshi: He got angry angry when we said that. Apparently we are now wanted by the MKRS(mushroom kingdom revenue service).

White Yoshi: Anyways. Can we live with you?

I was about to answer, but Maria had woken up and answered.

Maria: I'm sorry but you can't stay.

Everyone: Why not!?

(Y/n): Because our house isn't that big.

Yoshi's: Oh...

Maria: We could find a way to get a house for them. Or find a new house our selves.

(Y/n): We have the coins so why not. I have coins in my bank acount so...

????:.....what!?

That "what" didn't come from the girls. But it did sound like toadsworth. Wonder what had happened.

Few minutes a go. Toadsworth's pov

Sigh. I wish I had stopped aging sooner. But then again I get respect due to my age. Same for Elvin Gadd.  
Wonder what that scientist is searching now. I was heading towards the Prince's roo. To wake him up. I knocked on the door. To see him already awake.

Toadsworth: Ah my prince, when did you-?

Peach: When I got a great idea, which was right now. I know how to fuck (y/n) over.

For the love of god. I took care of those three when they were babies. And Peach, somehow, always had a plan to leave (y/n) in some sort of danger.

Toadsworth:...What is it this time?

Peach: Maria and (y/n) don't share a bank account and mines connected to Maria's,right?

Toadsworth: Where are going with this.

Peach: I'm gonna make (y/n)'s account have no money. I founnd a really dangerous job fir him so I'll make him work. I'll be there and be totally fine.

Toadsworth: YOU DID WHAT!? Where is this 'job' you two will be working at anyways!?

Peach: Oh, just an old anime convention that is closing down in a week, protecting the animatronics, cause their really 'special' if you know what I mean. They need nightguards. If he dies in it all his 'debt' will be repaid.

I just face palm internally.

Toadsworth: Fine, whatever, die in that almost abandoned convention. _Fucking pervert. I know your real plan._

(Y/n)'s pov

I turned on the tv to see if anything was happening.

News: Thank you for tuning in to the morning news. An anime convention called Freddy's anime convention is closing down, due to people doing inaprpoiate things to them even though it's been open for a year. None of the 'animatronics' have been touched, but the owner doesn't want to take chances.

Yoshi: Some people are so... weird.

News: In othee news, reports have been given to us by the guards of Prince Peach. Side kick and brother of Maria is know in debt. Peach has agreed to help (y/n) get his money back by doing half of the work he found for each other. What a wonderful future brother in law. Lastly a truck full of plushies, games, comics and more have appeared with a red logo with white leters. However one truck carrying (y/n) plushies and merchandise has gone missing. Reports says that the driver saw a woman with a white dress and crown went through the truck. When he stopped and checked the back all of it was gone. Here is an accurate presentation of the woman.

Maria: Ok that's bullshit. Who would steal a truck full of your merchandise, they can wait and buy it. Also you had enough money in your bank account. If you want I can give-

(Y/n): Don't worry Maria. I'll work to get my money back. For the merchandise... I got nothing. _She does look cute though._ But I feel like something fishy is happening.

I heard a knock on the door. I went to the door and saw two girls out the window and opened it.

Goombella: Hi, my name is Goombella, she's Vivian.

Vivian: *slight blush and waves* H-hi.

Goombella: We were wondering, if you want, you can help us on an adventure.

(Y/n): Don't you want Maria's help?

Goombella: No, I don't work with people who's dating assholes.

Maria:...

Goombella: I'll call you when we get comfirmation on a map I found. Here.

She hands me her phone number, most likely to make sure that her number isn't a spam call. Vivian shyly gave me hers while I tell them mine.

Vivian: Can we umm.. can we take a picture with you?

(Y/n): Sure why not.

Goomella was on my right and vivian on my left. Goombella took out her phone and set it up side ways. Right as she was about to take the picture, both of them kissed my face. Turning me into a blushing mess.

Goombella: Thanks! We'll send the picture later. Bye!

They both leave waving. I wave slightly.

After I close the door I fell backwards into something soft and arms wraped around me. I look up to white yoshi was the one that caught. Her giving a small smile with a small blush on it.

Maria was pouting and had her arms crossed. But the smiles.

Maria: Well at least you know the world isn't always out to get you. Now, who wants pancakes?

Before I got to say anything, I got a text from Bowsa.

Bowsa*text*: Thank you for saving me. Even if you didn't know I was there in the first place. I took a special picture for you😘.

  
I closed out of my messages before Maria saw. I doubt she'll think I'm gonna be 'evil' but....

Sigh. What am I gonna do?

\---------------------------------------------------------  
A/n: I'm taking a page out of smg4. If you know the episode(s) and the game then you know what's gonna happen. Please don't hate me for it. I will still go in order of how the and when the games were made.

I know a lot of you have been wondering what happened to the yoshi's.

Finally Queen Boo is a thing in the story. She does have a tounge peircing like Bowsa and the picture up top. The Bowsa and the Queen Boo picture is just extra cause why not.

Like I said, please don't hate me.


	21. Bowsa's 'Flawless' Plan

(This chapter contains a lot of pictures of mario and the super crown. It's the best I got. Use your imagination and ignore them.)

Bowsa's pov

I was in front of a machine I and my minions. We tested it out before we used It on our (y/n).

???: Do you think He'll be fine?

I turn around to see one of the Koopa Troopas asking. She was naked because of my plan for (y/n).

Bowsa: I hope he will. I tested it on a toad. Guy got scared shitless. That was funny. Is the Special room ready for him?

Koopa Troopa:*blushes* Yes. Umm, th-thank you for letting us be his first.

Bowsa: Don't worry about it. He'll be your new king so you might as well get used to him grabbing one of us and fucking our brains out.*slightly drools.*

Koopa Troopa: I just hope we are good enough for him.

Bowsa: Knowing him, he'll love us all no matter what. Now, go get the others ready for room, I'll do the rest.

She left the room, me hearing her squeal a bit. This is, hopefully, a fool proof plan to 'kidnap' (Y/n) using this machine. One of the shy-gals apologized for giving him a blowjob. I told her it was ok and that she was just pleasuring her King like she should be.

I just hope it doesn't bring Peach into my castle. I highly doubt my minions want to lose their virginities to him.

Bowsa: Alright. Let's see if we can hit the jackpot.

I pulled the lever a bunch of balloons came falling down from the ceiling, some popping because of my horns.

Bowsa: Oops, wrong lever.

I pulled the correct lever this time and waited.

(Y/n)'s pov

I was with Toadsworth walking around Toad Town bear the castle. Kinda therapeutic in some way.

Toadsworth: Master (y/n), how's it been?

(Y/n): Good, a few hours ago I found out that I'm broke.

Toadsworth: I'm really sorry for that my boy. But hey you're still with your sister.

(Y/n): Yeah, and I hope you still kept your promise about me having a crush for her.

Toadsworth: _Maria said the same thing. Highly doubt that secret is keep being one._ I would rather be dead than tell anyone else. *Sigh* What I do wish is that I stopped aging when I was 30. Then maybe I can deal with prince Peach's Bullshit. Anyways E. Gadd told me not to long ago that a mansion showed up.

(Y/n): That's good to hear, I guess.

Toadsworth: Nevermind that, you'll start your new job tomorrow, With what I heard from it, I wish you the best of luck._ Though knowing him and what the animatronics really are, he'll be fine._

(Y/n): I'll feel like I'm a pervert just for doing nothing in there. And it doesn't help Peach is gonna be my 'co-worker' knowing him he'll just grab and fondle the animatronics. I'll have to worry he doesn't steal them or some other pervert steals them.

Toadsworth: _Or the animatronics fall in love for you and you take them._  
Well I wish you the best of luck.

(Y/n): Thank-

As I was about to say thank you, a hole appeared right below me, bringing me in, making me fall in a seemingly endless pit.

A few minutes later I landed on a giant bed, realizing my clothes were gone with the exception of my hat. Without me noticing, a pair of arms wrapped around me pulling me back into something really soft and really big.

Bob-omb: Hello my king~ We are so glad you could come and claim what is yours.

I started to blush realizing where my head was. My blush got worse when I realized that she and the girls were also naked, having hearts in their eyes.

My dick started to get hard. The bob-omb girl started rubbing her breast up and down against my head.  
Bob-omb: Don't worry my king, you can release all your stress into us.

I started to relax a bit and leaned back into the bob-omb girl. The koopa climbed up to me giving me a passionate kiss. Our tongues wrestling against each other, her being submissive to me.

Koopa: C-can I go first?

I nodded to her and grabbed her soft ass. The bob-omb girl moved away from me waiting her turn like the others.

I started to tease her pussy a bit by rubbing my dick against her. She looks nervous, but also a look of want.

I kissed her, trying to calm her down a bit. Once she was a bit calmer, I shoved my dick into her, breaking her hymen and making her yelp a bit.

(Y/n): Are you ok?

Koopa: Y-Yeah. Just trying to get used to it.

I slowly thrust into her, her moaning a bit everytime. I made her lay down on her back, my thrusts speeding a bit.

Koopa: *moans* Yes, keep fucking me like that, use me in whatever way you want my king! Keep fucking me, even if I pass out!

She had came a few times when I fucked her. Her eyes rolled into her head, tongue sticking out. I thrust faster, ready to cum.

(Y/n): I'm gonna Cum!!

Koopa: In meee!!!

She came a third time while I came in her. Her body became relaxed after that, meaning she was knocked out.

I pulled out of her, my cum spilling out of her pussy. Me not being tired and my dick still hard, I turn around and pick my next new minion.

I chose the bob-omb girl, she blushed a bit but knew we were gonna have a great time.

Once she got closer, I made her sit on my lap. Since all the girls were a bit taller than me, I started to suck on the bob-omb girl's right breast, while groping her left.

Bob-omb: *moans* Yessss!! These are yours!! Please keep sucking them my king!

With my mouth still on her breast, I lifted her up a bit and made her bottom out on my dick. Her moan getting loader and making her cum in an instace. She wrapped her legs and arms around be while I gently bite her neck and breasts, leaving marks on her. I came in her while she came two more times.

I went to the chain chomp, her whining a bit knowing what was gonna happen.

Chain chomp: M-master, please fuck me.

Master, huh. This is turning out to be a great day. She lay down, her ass in the air, I quickly shove my dick in her, noticing the collar and chain connected on her neck, I gently pull it bringing her closer to me.

(Y/n): You know, this is kinda kinky. I hope you don't mind me being rough.

Chain chomp: I could care less, just fuck me master!

I pounded into her and pulled on her chain, slightly more aggresive, but not enough to hurt her to much. Her small tail wagging like crazy as I leaned forward, grabbing her breast with one hand and wrapping my arm around her waist. A few minutes later I came in her, the chain chomp, tongue out, was already knocked out.

When I removed from her, I was tackled by the thwomp from above, conveniently landing on my dick with her pussy.

Thwomp: I hope we aren't tiring you out my king~

(Y/n): Not at all.

I stood up and turned her, making her back face me. I grabbed her legs, pulling them next to her head, pounding her pussy, making her breast bounce with force I'm giving her.

I finished inside her,I lay the thwomp on the bed. The buzzy beetle and spiny came to my left and my right, pressing their breasts against my arms.

Both: We're next!

I sat back on the bed and the spiny was the first to ride. She removed her spikey shell, most likely to make it easier to hug and hold her.

Spiny: I hope once your done with us you still have energy to fuck your queen.

(Y/n): We'll see about that.

I flipped her over on the bed and started to pound into her. The buzzy beetle came over to my left and started kissing me. I brought her closer to me, one arm around her, and a hand on the waist of the spiny. I finished in the spiny and tackled the buzzy beetle making her be in the same as the spiny.

The hammer sis, lakitu, bullet bill and wiggler tackled me down most likely getting impatient. The hammer sis started giving me a blowjob, using her breast to also massage my dick. The dry bones brought my head to her breasts, asking me to suck on them. While lakitu and the bullet bill put my hands into their pussies and finger them.

Time skip

I was resting on the bed, the girls, naked and creampied, sleeping and hugging around me, having smiles on their faces. I gently got up, making sure to not wake the girls.

I saw the exit from the room. I opened it and saw a note and a map of the castle.

The Map showed where their rooms are. Taking that knowledge, I went back and forth from the rooms we were in and put them in theirs.

I looked at the note and read what it says.

Note: After today, Females in the castle can walk around naked when the king is around. It makes it more easier for the queen and his servants to be fucked by the king. When there are guests, and we sit at the table, servants can go under the table to where the king is and get their 'drinks' from him. All female servant and the queen must wear a collar with 'property of King (y/n)' for everyone to know who you belong to in case some other male flirts or tries to rape the kings lovers and wives. This law will be enacted once the king leaves the room he is in at the moment this is being made. Hope you all get a chanced to get fucked by our new king.

Signed  
King (y/n) and Queen Bowsa.

This... is gonna be interesting. I can already imagine me fucking one of, apparently now new, subjects with their moans echoing through the castle. I was looking at the note until, with me not noticing until it happened, a pair of arms wraped themselves around my neck and a pair of big soft orbs were pressed on my bare back.

Bowsa: So my king, what do you think?

I turn around to face Bowsa. The istant I did, I noticed the collor with the enscriptions already on it.

(Y/n): You made those fast.

Bowsa:*blushes* Actually I already had them made before this new law became a thing. I had umm... very erotic dreams of you when I hit puberty.

I blushed a bit, now fantasizing what she might have been doing.

Bowsa: How about instead of dreaming, the king can take his new queen and make their dreams come true~

In that instance, I grabed Bowsa and carried her Princess style with my hand on her soft ass and went to **our** room. I put her on the bed, spread her legs and put my already hard dick in her breaking her hymen on her soaking wet pussy.

The instant I was inside her, she brought me closer to her chest, me sucking both at the same time.

Bowsa: *moans* I was- ah! I was masturbaiting to the moans and grunts from you and the other girls. I placed a hidden camera in their to see the whole thing.

(Y/n): You're a really naughty queen, you know that?

Bowsa: Yes! Please, keep fucking me, your naughty queen, she needs to learn who she belongs to!!!

I started to thrust faster into her, her grip on me getting a bit tighter.

(Y/n): I'M GONNA CUM!!!

Bowsa: IN ME!!!

We both came at the same time. Both of us were panting heavily. I rested my head on her breast using them as pillows.

Bowsa:*huff* That *puff* was *huff*amazing.

(Y/n):* huff* Yeah...

We stayed like this, cuddling, for a few minutes.

Bowsa: Once we rest a bit, we are doing this again.

(Y/n):Sure...

Time skip Maria's pov

I was heading for Bowsa's castle. Toadsworth told me what happened with (y/n) and I knew she must of had sonething to do with it.

I sneaked past some of the guards who, for some reason, were naked even though they had giant smiles on their faces. They were talking amongs each other but I was too far away to hear what they say. But I could care less. I was on a mission to get my brother back. When I was inside, I noticed a lot of female minions were naked. Is this a plan to seduce people from the mushroom kingdom? After wandering around I noticed a door with a plaque saying 'the queens room'.

Maria: She must be here.

As I got closer to the door, I heard moaning and grunts. Is she masturbating. Well, If I'm gonna kill her, it'll be a funny thing on her gravestone.

I slowly opened the door and what I saw horrified and angered me.

She looked at me knowing full well I was watching. She sped up faster, making both (y/n) and herself cum at the same time. She lay against (y/n) and started to fall asleep. Next thing I knew a hole appeared under me, teleporting me back home.

Maria: You bitch, you took his first away from me. I'LL KILL YOU!!!


	22. Five Nights With Peach (night 0)

The fnia part of the story will change a little due to Mairusu adding/remaking some of the characters and me kinda breaking the fourth wall. Also I blacked out the vr part.  
____________________________________

(Y/n)'s pov

I woke up, still naked from my stress relieving fuckfest yesterday. I was on top of Bowsa. Apparently her breasts are better pillows than my actual pillow. We were cuddling subconsciously last night when we went to bed.

Bowsa started to wake up. She smiled once she saw me and gave me a kiss.

Bowsa: Morning my king~

(Y/n): Morning my queen~

Bowsa: Feel better? I wanted to give you my love at that moment when you saved me in that universe.

(Y/n): Well at least we got to do it then not do it at all. But today I gotta go and work at that convention Peach and I are gonna work.

Bowsa: Why?

(Y/n): Apparently I'm in debt with him. He is gonna be my 'co-worker', but I think he's after the animatronics.

Bowsa: Oh yeah. I heard that those animatronics are kinda like cyborgs. They say the skin they have actually feels like skin.

(Y/n): Maybe that's why they wanna close down, to keep perverts from having sex with them.

Since there was a law that we don't have to wear our clothes, we got of bed and went to the kitchen to get food. All our servant were naked and wearing their collars as well, they were eyeing me, noticing my body and drooling a bit.

We enter the dining hall and sat at the table. A koopa wearing just an apron gave us our breakfast. She gave us pancakes, bacon eggs and chocolate milk.

(Y/n): Thank you.

The koopa girl bowed with a blush and stayed next to me. Next thing I knew, she was on her hands and knees under the table and started to suck my dick. While I was eating, I had came into her mouth a few times.

Koopa: Th-thank you my king~

I petted her head and finished eating. I got dressed and said goodbye to everyone for now and went back home through the warp pipe to go back. I hope Maria is fine.

Maria's pov

I had masturbated myself to sleep last night, using one of (y/n)'s clothes as my material. I wish what those two did last night didn't happen, but she beat me to the punch for (y/n)'s first time.

I guess I could get over it. Even if I wasn't his first, I'll hope he will be my first and last. I don't mind sharing him, I'll be glad he has women that love him. I just want him to be safe and be close to me.

I had woken up when I heard the door from our house get open.

(Y/n): Maria? Are you awake?

He came into our room and blushed. Me fully naked with his shirt next to me. A wet spot on my bed where my pussy is, still soaking wet, and it doesn't help that (y/n) was watching. I saw his eyes travel everywhere on my bed and body.

(Y/n): Maria...

Maria: *softly smiles* I know what happened between you and Bowsa...

He hangs his head knowing what I was referring to.

(Y/n): I'm sor-

Maria: I'm not mad...

I got out of my bed and went towards him. I brought him into a hug making sure my breasts were as close as they can to him, making him blush a bit more. He got tense but relaxed.

Maria: I'm just sad we couldn't experience our first time together.

(Y/n): ...

I brought his head to face me. I started to lean in, he did to.

Maria: But when we do it, I want you to make sure my body knows it belongs to you only.

We started to make out. I jumped and wrapped my legs and arms around him, him gently grabbing and groping my ass when I did that. His tongue exploring my mouth, while I gladly and willingly accepted his dominance on me,my pussy getting wetter.

Maria: Wanna take a bath with me? It'll be like when we were younger.

(Y/n):*smiles* Sure. I have a couple of hours before I have to go.

I got off him and went to our bathroom to prepare the water. A minute later, (y/n) came into the bathroom completely naked. Blood threatening to come out of my nose.

We got in to the tub and lay back, (y/n) behind me even though I'm taller. He wrapped his arms around me an started to relax.

I started to move his arms, one towards my breast, the other to my pussy. I think he knew what I wanted, cause seconds later he was fingering me while groping and teasing my breasts. He brought me closer to him and started to leave marks on my neck, making me a moaning mess in his arms.

(Y/n) brought me around to face him, his hands on my ass.

Maria: Please...

We would have went the full way, but luck wasn't on my side. We heard some one knock on the door.

Peach: Hey Maria! Is your brother home? If not, wanna get your brains get fucked by me! If you do then I might reconsider his debt!

Both of us sighed and got out of the tub and got dressed. I went to the door to answer.

Peach: Nice to see you my love~

I saw a bunch of reporters with him. He got closer and kissed me on the lips, me cringing the whole 10 seconds.

Maria: What's with the reporters?

Peach: Oh. Well since the great heroine of the mushroom kingdom and their prince are dating, they want the whole story between us. Unless you want to do 'it' right now, then I can make them leave.

(Y/n): I'm still here.

Peach got angry and growled, but changed his attitude. He got closer to (y/n) and wrapped an arm around him, (y/n) having the face of someone wanting to die.

Peach: Ah my future brother-in-law. Ready to work with me in that anime convention?

(Y/n): ... No comment. Actually I have one.

Peach: Yeah, what?

(Y/n): Would you fuck a female version of yourself? Or would the other you not think you're hot enough, or to much of a bitch to even try?

Maria snickered and snorted, as Peach just glared at me.I

Maria: I'm gonna prepare breakfast.

(Y/n): _Actually I'm still hungry _Than-

Peach: Thank you Maria, I'm starving *faces (y/n)* You can leave us alone if you want. Go to the anime convention to see what 'we' are going to have to do. Also sleep well, we have to be there by 10 pm for the orientation and 'our' shift starts at 12.

(Y/n):...

He left to his bed, me being stuck with Peach while he told the reporters to leave. I had to force a smile.

Peach: Finally we are alone~

Maria: Yes we are... shouldn't you also be sleeping?

Peach: I'll be fine. The animatronic girls will kill him while, i just relax in the office and wait till they come over so I can fuck them.

Maria:_I hope nothing bad actually happens to (y/n)._

Time skip (y/n)'s pov

We made it to the entrance to the anime convention, I slept well but I was really hungry. Me and Peach looked at each other and went in.

The manager was looking at a note book. When he turned around i saw his face. It was (Red).

(Red):Hey! What are you doing here?

(Y/n): I could ask the same question.

Peach: Who the hell are you?

(Red): So you want the tour?

He led us to the main stage where the three main girls are.

(Red): Here are the three "main" girls. Though being brought here they had a bit of an upgrade.

(Y/n): What do you mean?

(Red): Eh you had to be here before the switch. They didn't have clothes back then.

(A/n:Due to there not being a "complete" picture think of chica wearing a sun dress or something along the lines of the other two are wearing.)

I noticed when I move around they turn their heads to where I am. Seconds later I see hearts flash in their eyes.

(Red):Anyways, these three are Freddi, Bonnie and Chica. They usually roam around here late at night. The only thing you should is that their kinda act a little nudist since they use to roam around "naked".

Said animatronic had a light blush on her face, all three still looking at me with heart pupils.

Peach: Oh yeah! I heard they were called the "Toy animatronics". Guess they should have been called the Funtime animatronics.

(Red):.... *sarcastic* Haha what a funny joke. Maybe you should be a comedian instead of a prince.

Peach: Eh, Then I wouldn't have so much power then now would I?

(Red) started to walk away from main area, completely ignoring Peach. I turned around towards the animatronics before heading toward (Red). The girls winked at me and flashed their privates at me, all three showing me their breast, with chica holding her bib in her mouth. The last thing I noticed about them that they had nipples. I guess they aren't wearing bras....

(Red): (y/n)!

(Y/n): I'll be right there.

I left the stage area and went straight to where (Red) and Peach was. He was standing in front of a purple curtain, and right across from it was a green one.

(Red): This is Pirates cove. The green one over there is called Mangle's cove. They are both Fox animatronics.

He opened the curtains on Pirates cove to reveal one of them.

(A/n: She doesn't have her hook in the second photo)  
She had the same heart pupils like the others.

(Red): This is Foxy-

Peach: Fuck yeah she is!

(Red:)...*sigh* Hey (y/n), can you check on Mangle, she is a bit shy so try to be careful with and not scare her.

I nodded and went to the green curtains. The first thing I noticed is that there was a lot of (y/n) plushies in a corner. I turned my head to the left and saw the white fox.

She started to blush a bit, but those reoccurring heart eyes were on her too.

(Y/n): Umm, sorry for intruding in you personal space.

Mangle just smiled a bit and got closer to me. She grabbed my face, giving me a full on makeout kiss, but not to intense due to her shyness. After that she gave me a kiss on the cheek and started to lightly giggle a bit.

I was a bit dumbfounded but just smiled back to her. I headed back to the others. Foxy's curtains already closed.

(Red): *Smirks* Where did you get those?

(Y/n): Huh?

(Red): Dude, you have lipstick marks on your lips and one on your cheek.

I blushed a bit and turned back around Mangle's cove. Her blush got even worse when she saw the rest of us. Foxy kinda laughing at her.

(Y/n): _.... Oops_

(Red): Heh, last time I saw her cove, she had a crap ton of plushies of you. She somehow got out of here and bought almost the whole store's worth of plushies.

If you could see close enough Mangle had steam coming off her due to the heat.

(Red): I...should have kept my mouth shut.

*Mangle.exe has stopped working*

Foxy was on her back laughing and hitting the ground.

Foxy: Oh my fucking god you got sold out so hard! HA!

Mangle.exe is still not responding.

(Red): We, should keep moving. Sorry Mangle!

(A/n: Also I'm using pictures that you can download off gamejolt)

Peach: Hey you, (Red) or whatever the fuck your name is! Why don't you listen to me.

(Red): Cause I don't listen to faggots that worship thier own tiny balls.

Peach: I am your Prince! You HAVE to listen to me!

(Red): News flash, I'm not apart of this world. Besides I have more power over you.

Peach: Tch. Whatever.

(Red): Alright. Now to the prize corner.

When we got there, I saw a big box next to a counter that had plushies on it.

(Red): The puppet lives in that box. Don't ask how, she just does.

Peach: Can I open it. Maybe I can get a 'prize'.

(Red): *sigh* Fine.

He open the box and started to look for her. I felt someone hug me their arms around my neck. I looked up to see the Puppet.

Her white pupils turned in to hearts. Is everyone here in this convention while have heart pupils.

(Red): (y/n) found her.

Peach: WHAT?!

Puppet: _Is he always that loud?_

(Y/n): _Yeah. Wait..._

I looked up back to her and she smiled, giving me a kiss.

(Red): *grins* I could be wrong, but I think she likes you.

Time skip

(Red): This is the office...

(Red): And right next to it is where two older animatronics are.

(Y/n): Why are there doors in here?

???: So robbers don't kill you first.

(Red): Huh Vanessa? I thought you already left?

Vanessa: Well I was waiting for you sweetie!💕

(A/n: Yes I just added her for me. You get more girls out of this so let me have this.

(Red): Uhh.... Oh, y-yeah what she said about the doors. If something bad happens you can lock yourselves in here.

Peach: Well hello there~ I see your into the royal colors. How about being with royal~

Vanessa: Hmm.... Nah... I may be the purple gal but Red is mostly my favorite.

(Red): *monotone* And what do you know, you have red in you.

The air felt heavier and We she (Red) Transformed.

  
Peach: Y-ya know I should keep my mouth shut for now....

Vanessa: Whelp, Seems like you're done teaching them the ropes for today.

(Red): *back to base form* Seems like it. Also later on I will add more to watch over throughout the story.

(Y/n): What?

(Red): What? I said I was gonna bring more girls so you can watch over. Just so nobody can find them and use/sell them-

Vanessa: They'll be fine now let's go.

(Red): *Gets dragged* You start at 12 am. You have an hour to rest if you want.

(Y/n): Alright....

After (red) was dragged away, the door to the place was heard being opened and closed. Now it's just me, the girls and this bastard...

Peach: I'll sleep in the office.

(Y/n): But...

He pushed me out of the office and locked it with the door. I look through the window to see him with his cap down and giving me the bird.

(Y/n): *Sigh* Guess I'm sleeping in the main hall.

I sighed and went through my hat to grab a spare pillow and blanket. While I was going through it a pair of soft orbs were pressed behind my head, some one holding me. I looked up to see a yellow anthro bear, looking almost like Freddi on the main stage.

  
Golden Freddi: _If you can't find your pillow, you can always use mine~_

I could feel her nipples get harder, her hands traveling across my body, one hand really close to my crotch.

(Y/n): Fuck it. Sure.

She smiled, next thing I know, I was in a semi-dark room, me in between golden Freddi and a yellow bonnie with a purple dress.

  
(A/n: The are not "damaged" this time around.)

(Y/n):_ This is fine._

Both girls: Sweet dreams~

They each kissed me on the lips and held me closer to their breasts, not enough to suffocate me, but not to far away to be between their squishy 'pillows'.  
____________________________________  
(A/n: Damn, I almost broke the fourth wall. I hope you like you temporary pillows cause your gonna stay there for an hour. This is a revised chapter because I can. I thought while I'm bringing in the the chapter why not update them to the ones that Mairusu posted. So I did.

Also can't forget about this.


	23. Five nights with Peach (night 1)

<https://youtu.be/09f_Y7ScpAg>

(A/n: The video is just funny to me, none of these things will actually happen to you or you do to them.)  
\---------------------------------------------------------  
(Y/n)'s pov.

12 am rolled in. Golden Freddi and Spring Bonnie, nudged me slightly to wake up.

(Y/n): Thanks...

Both girls just smiled and kissed my cheeks. I got out of the room and headed for the office. I looked through the window and saw Peach, wearing a purple uniform that was given to him by Red, still knocked out. I looked at the phone and saw a flashing light, maybe someone left a message.  
I started to knock on the window.

(Y/n): Peach! Let me in, i need to get changed. It's 11:50 pm, our shift is about to start.

Peach:*moans* That's right girls your my sluts...*snores*.

Sigh. I looked around and saw my uniform on the ground. It's light blue with a badge on it. I picked it up and went to the bathroom to change.

3rd pov

(Y/n) had just finish putting on his uniform. Unknown to him, Chica, bib not on her neck, came in and hugged (y/n). Said boy got tense.

Chica: Hello cutie♡. How are you? Well rested?

She started to lower her hand, making its way inside (y/n)'s pants. She leaned closer engulfing (y/n) in her breasts but not to much to suffocate, the boy.

Chica: If you want, my 'pillows' are bigger and softer. But then again, I shouldn't be to selfish.

Peach:(y/n)! Where are you?

Chica started to pout. She turned (y/n) around to make him face her. She gave him a kiss on the lips for a few seconds.

Once she finished she blew a kiss twords him and left back towards the stage area. (Y/n) went back to where Peach was.

Peach: First night on the job and you already suck. That's gonna mean I'll take a cut from your check.

(Y/n):... just shut up and play the message.

Peach pressed the button on the machine.

Red (recording): Hey guys. I'm just leaving a message to say to be safe. I will bring up more animatronics from underground. Just keep an eye on the girls. They have been acting a bit weird the last few days. People saying they have wet spots, mostly mangle. I think it could be because of the plushies. Heh...

Peach: Must be because of me. Or it could because they were made to be sluts.

(Y/n):*sarcastic* You must get a lot of women when you call them that.

Peach: They sure do.

Red (recording): Umm... what was I gonna say? Oh right. The animatronics wander at night. It's nothing to worry about. The place, at night' has limited power so use it wiseingly...

Peach had already plugged in a bunch of stuff on the outlets.

Red (recording): I repeat, DON' T WASTE THE FUCKING POWER!

Peach didn't give two shits. (Y/n) debating if the animatronics can kill him with their breasts. Nice way to go out.

(Y/n): Are you gonna use me as bait?

Peach: Hey you said it not me.

Red (recording): Just be careful. If the girls are acting weird, it's better to be safe than sorry. Don't want anyone to lose thier lives. Stay in the office, and make sure the music box is winded up. I'll call you tomorrow.

Peach kicked (y/n) out of the office and closed the door. Unknown to them, Bonnie was already there.

(Y/n)'s pov

I was on the floor, the first thing I saw was Bonnie's red panties.

Bonnie: Hi there♡

(Y/n): Hi...

Bonnie: Would you mind if I took you to the others?

(Y/n): Depends on what the outcome might be.

Bonnie lifted me up on my feet. She grabed ahold of my hand.

Bonnie: We may be acting a bit weird, but nothing dangerous.

She leaned closer and whispered.

Bonnie: But I do hope you fuck me like the bunny I am later on~

We got to the others, Chica immediatly brought me into a hug filled with large pillows.

Freddi: Please be careful. He might suffocate.

(Y/n): *muffled* I'm fine.

Chica: See, he likes being between my breasts. Maybe he'll ke-

Bonnie: Let him go. We have enough time to be with him.

Freddi: Anyways. *clears throat* My name is Freddi, the blue bunny is Bonnie, and the nudist chicken that wants you to milk her tits is Chica. But then again some of us are just wearing ribbons and panties so...

I got out of Chica's pocket heaven and introduced myself.

(Y/n): My name is...

Freddi: We know who you are. It's mostly the reason why people were saying we were acting weird. Interestingly enough, Mangle is one of the most perverted one out of us. Who knew a girl so shy can be so pervy and have so many kinks...

Bonnie: Just so you know we are pretty perverted, *mumbles* and heavilly submissive.

Right after she said that, the building's power went off.

(Y/n): Sigh. Do you know where the generator is.

Golden Freddi: _I do._

I turn around to see her floating.

(Y/n): Can you take me there,

Golden Freddi: _Sure, but I want something back from you._

(Y/n): Uh.... sure.

Golden Freddi: _I'm the first one you fuck senseless out of all of us._

The girls: WHAT!? NO FAIR!

(Y/n): Deal.

The girls: Aww man...

Golden Freddi brought me closer to her. Next thing I knew, i was in the generator room. It got fried, most likely due to the prince.

Golden Freddi: _Need help?_

(Y/n): Give me a minute and I'll ask for help.

It wasn't that big, but it wasn't to small. Could be because they don't want to waste money on the energy bill.

Golden Freddi: _Can you fix it?_

I just kicked the generator, it hummed back to life.

(Y/n): Done.

BB: Hi♡

(Y/n): Oh go- You scared me.

BB: Sorry. If you want, you can do whatever you want with me. You can tie me up and fuck me as you please.

Golden Freddi: _She became a very heavy masochist when she saw you. She is also one of the few animatronics that look human._

BB: And I don't have to get aroused for you to see my nipples! See!

She ripped off the fabric off her chest. She was right.

BB: I also wear just a skirt so you can fuck my brains out.

Golden Freddi: _He said he'll fuck mine out first._

BB: Aww. Oh well, do you want a balloon or play with my 'balloons'?~

BB started to hold her breast and wiggle them up and down.

(Y/n): I'll... take up your offer a different time.

BB: I hope it's soon.

Golden Freddi:_ Let's go back to the others._

BB: I'm coming with you!

She hugged me, my head between her 'balloons'. Next thing that happened we were in front of Peach, him passed out with a hot pocket in a microwave, and tv with porn. I immediately turned it off.

BB: Why is he here?

(Y/n): Apparently I'm in debt so he is gonna oversee me work.

Golden Freddi: _We all could have oversee you._

(Y/n): I think there will be questions on why there would be more white stuff on the ground then there already is.

Both girl blushed, BB starting to drool a bit.

Golden Freddi: _I guess your right. We still got two hours left and there is an arcade room._

(Y/n): Cool, get the others and we'll play.

Right as I said it, she teleported away. BB, still shirt/braless was jumping up and down, taking me to the arcade.

All the girls were there. Mangle having a heavy blush and her tail wagging like crazy. Foxy trying to calm her down. Spring Bonnie had ditched her purple dress, she, like BB, had nipples. I guess she is one of the exceptions.

.... Why am I even noticing this.

Puppet: Maybe because you find us attractive. Don't worry we all feel the same way.

She kissed me on the lips, her lipstick marking my lips.

BB: Bet I could beat you on galaga.

Foxy: You still think cause I like pirate stuff and act like one, there is no way in hell you can defeat me.

BB: Wanna bet?

Foxy: *grins* Sure.

BB: Loser gives their favorite plushie to the winner.

Foxy's grin started to waver.

Foxy: You know Mangle bought half a stores worth, and gave us a cut, I'm not betting any more.

BB: Fine, loser goes last.

Foxy: For what?

BB: You know what.

Every girl was looking at me. I know what their implying.

(Y/n): Hey, you all still technically win.

Foxy: Deal.

Peach's pov- Few hours before.

Peach: You know what to do. After the fifth night you burn the convention, Bowsa's Castle and his house. I'll get that professor and help me with the brainwashing and that ghost bitch who stole all those worthless toys.

???: Got it.

3rd pov

Toadsworth had heard everything, he had called E.gadd, for something very special. Though it doesn't have Peach in the equation.

Toadsworth:*sigh* I hope Master (y/n) will be fine, he deserves it.

He heard Peach dialing E.Gadd

Peach: Hey, E.gord or whatever, listen. I need something, it involves BDSM and brainwashing... yeah you know were I'm getting at...oh you don't well let me make this clear, if I put a girl in their, she gets pleasured, while the thing brainwashing her will be something with me in it, got it. See you later.  
\---------------------------------------------------------  
A/n: I have plans... kinda... maybe. One thing is for sure is that I'm not gonna make Peach get lucky.

Here's some Fnaf related videos.

<https://youtu.be/uUFBmmNOgSQ>

<https://youtu.be/kfz0kC7eXq4>

Also, Here's queen boo in some bondage.

...

Don't hate me.


	24. Puppy Love

(Y/n)'s pov

Our shift had ended but we had to stay one more hour, for Red to make sure we didn't do a shit job.

Red: Everything seems to be in place, none of the girls are missing or miceplaced. Though I do wanna know why Spring Bonnie is missing her dress.

(Y/n): Umm...

Red: Don't worry about it. The dress she wears was old and had holes, so it might have ripped.

He got closer to me.

Red:*whispers* I know what really happened, you're not in trouble. I saw everything on the cameras.

Peach: So do we get payed today?

Red: No, you get payed at the end of the week.

Peach: (y/n) was the one who didn't do shit. He almost raped one of the animatronics. I think it was that Balloon Bitch he tried to rape.

Red: _Her actual name is Balloon Babe._ I'll... see what happens. Go home and get some rest. (Y/n), tonight I'll bring up to more animatronics. You'll have to check one of them if they work. Here is what they look like...

(Y/n)'s pov

Our shift had ended but we had to stay one more hour, for (Red) and Vanessa to make sure we didn't do a shit job.

(Red): Everything seems to be in place, none of the girls are missing or miceplaced. Though I do wanna know why Spring Bonnie is missing her dress.

(Y/n): Umm...

(Red): Don't worry about it. It may have gotten dirty or something.

He got closer to me.

Vanessa:*whispers* We know what really happened, you're not in trouble. He saw everything on the cameras.

Peach: So do we get paid today?

Vanessa: No, you get paid at the end of the week. Didn't he tell you. Or is your head full of ways you can get pegged in your ass.

Peach: Grr... Well, (y/n) was the one who didn't do shit. He almost raped one of the animatronics. I think it was that Balloon Bitch he tried to rape.

Vanessa: Do you have proof?

Peach: Uh..... Well, yeah. I had other people help me keep this place clean.

(Red):I'll... see what happens. Go home and get some rest. (Y/n), tonight I'll bring up to more animatronics. You'll have to check one of them if they work. Here is what she look like...

Baby/Scraped Baby

Candy

Red: Candy was made as a crossover promotion, with another company. If you didn't know, there is only one of each animatronic so they are very special and valuable, treat them like you love them.

Peach: They're both pretty thicc if you know what I mean, eh.

He was using his arm, nudging Red in a 'you know what I mean' way. Red not giving to shits.

Peach: So, how much for each sex- I mean wonderful animatronics.

Red: They're not for sale. But since this place is closing, I will give them over to the best employee of the week. I won't count myself since I'm the one giving them away to the one I trust, so it's a race between you two. I'll check on the animatronics to see who is doing better.

Freddi, Bonnie, and Chica perked up a bit, but not to much to be noticeable.

Peach: How?

I know how, but what is Red gonna say.

Red: Their eyes are also cameras, so I'll see everything. Also I have access to past footage on the cameras.

Peach: _Oh shit!!!_

(Y/n): We better head back home for tonight.

Peach: Yeah...

We got out of the convention and left the area. Peach said he was gonna wait for his 'special guards' for an escort. There was no warp pipe near me so I have to walk.

A few minutes later and half way through my walk I heard rustling in the bushes.

???: Master!!!

I was tackled by a tanish blur, my 'attacker' panting. Next thing I know she is liking my cheeks, kissing my lips, and rubbing her whole body against mine.

(A/n: You know what I'm about to say. She has a dog tag on her collor. There was a vote for her on a diffrent website. Have fun with female human-ish Poochy.)

Poochy: Do you remember me? It's ok if you don't, I changed alot since the last time we met.

I took a good look at her, her tail wagging like there's no tomorrow,

(Y/n): You do look a bit familliar...

Poochy: At least it's a start! When you were a baby, I was a cute dog. A few years later after you were delivered, a gay looking prince found me and turned he into this, he tried to make me fall in love with me with food, and tried to pleasure me with vibrating toys. But I remebered you and your scent so you can claim me, knowing you will do better than his poor atempt to 'tame' me. That's your job!

She brought me into another hug.

Poochy: Do you still find me cute?

I smiled and rubbed and patted her head. She started to pant a bit more and wagging her tail a bit more.

(Y/n): Of course I do.

Poochy: Can you mate with me now? Ever since I turned like this my body gets hotter when I think of you.

(Y/n):.... You know what, fuck it. It must be very inconvinient for you, right?

Poochy shook her head violently, already try to unbutton my trowsers.

I patted her head, calming her down a bit. I hope no one is around. I put Poochy on the grass. Immediatly she went to all fours and but her nice ass in the air, I grabed and gently tugged on her tail. She moaned a bit.

Poochy: Please do it more while you claim me.

(Y/n): Those bands on your chest must be really inconvinient for you.

Poochy: Yes! My nipples are hard, but it hurts so much and not in a good way.

I got closer and took it off her, I brought her into a hug in a way, her back against my chest.

I started to grope her breast and finger her pussy. She was really wet but I guess with her attraction to me and her heat, it was bound to happen.

With my cock already hard due to her being... well her, I started to tease her pussy with it.

Poochy: *pants* Please do it. I wanna be used by master in anyway he wants.

If I was really big pervert, I doubt I would be having this interaction with her, or any other girl. But then again that doesn't mean I don't have perverted thoughts sometimes.

(Y/n): Don't worry my little puppy, I'll make sure we both get to have a great moment.

I inserted my dick into her soaking wet pussy, Peach had her in his grasp but, good thing for her and me in a way, is she still has her hymen unbroken. Well for now at least.

Poochy started to drop herself on my dick, officially marking her as mine, blood trickling down her pussy. I guess she didn't care cause her movement went faster. She went back to all fours, while I started to give her neck and shoulders hickies, groping her breast and nipple. She was moaning and howling, tellimg me to go faster.

Poochy: Make my legs go numb master! Fuck me and dominate me like the animal I am!

I started to trust harder, I turned Poochy around to kiss her, muffling the moans she was making, while we both come at the same time.

Poochy: *pants* Th-thank you master♡.

(Y/n): Your welcome.

I rubbed her head, she leaned into my hand, noting those ever present heart eyes.

Poochy:...Master?

(Y/n): Hmm?

Poochy: Do you... do you like me?

(Y/n):*smiles* Of coarse I do.

Poochy: Will you love me?

(Y/n): What kinda question is that. Of coarse I will. I'm doing it right now.

Poochy: I think you really did make my legs numb. But is there something else master wants me to do?

(Y/n): I'm not gonna force you. You must feel tired. I'll carry you back to my home. How do you wanba be carried?

Poochy: Anyway is fine. I'll sleep on the way if master doesn't mind.

(Y/n): Not at all.

Peach's pov few hours ago

We were heading back to the castle. I have an actual bitch locked up in a dungeon. I had the prototype made by E. whatever the fuck his name before the first night. But there must have been a glitch or something, cause that dog kept moaning about that green cladded fuck stick.

At least transforming her into a thicc slut. Sadly she isn't my slut. Not yet atleast.

Guard: My prince we are here.

Peach: What took you guys so long? Any later and (y/n) would have came back to kill me.

Guard 2: S-sorry, we had a bit of a problem with that girl you mentioned you found.

Peach: Yeah....

Guard: She.... escaped.....

Peach: ...

Fuck.

Peach: Let's just go back.

Time skip

I heard moaning behind the bushes. Maybe some poser trying to be me.

???: Make my legs go numb master! Fuck me and dominate me like the animal I am!

Peach: Guards can you leave me alone for a moment.

They both nodded, I quickly watch over the bush.

What I saw boiled my blood.

(Y/n), that fucking nobody, was fucking the bitch I tried to hipnotize. But then again I can use this as blackmail. I can tell the media that he raped this 'poor girl' and forced his tiny dick in her. Then I'll have the public behind me.

This is gonna be great.

  
(A/n: You know what I'm about to say. She has a dog tag on her collor. Have fun with female human-ish Poochy.)

Poochy: Do you remember me? It's ok if you don't, I changed a lot since the last time we met.

I took a good look at her, her tail wagging like there's no tomorrow,

(Y/n): You do look a bit familliar...

Poochy: At least it's a start! When you were a baby, I was a cute dog. A few years later after you were delivered, a gay looking prince found me and turned he into this, he tried to make me fall in love with me with food, and tried to pleasure me with vibrating toys. But I remembered you and your scent so you can claim me, knowing you will do better than his poor attempt to 'tame' me. That's your job!

She brought me into another hug.

Poochy: Do you still find me cute?

I smiled and rubbed and patted her head. She started to pant a bit more and wagging her tail a bit more.

(Y/n): Of course I do.

Poochy: Really! Then can you mate with me now please? Ever since I turned like this my body gets hotter when I think of you.I

Her pupils turned into hearts, a bit dull colored i guess due to her heat.

(Y/n): *blush* .... You know what, fuck it. It must be very inconvenient for you, right?

Poochy shook her head violently, already try to unbutton my trowsers.

I patted her head, calming her down a bit. I hope no one is around. I put Poochy on the grass. Immediately she went to all fours and but her nice ass in the air, I grabbed and gently tugged on her tail. She moaned a bit.

Poochy: Please do it more while you claim me.

(Y/n): Those bands on your chest must be really inconvenient for you.

Poochy: Yes! My nipples are hard, but it hurts so much and not in a good way.

I got closer and took it off her, I brought her into a hug in a way, her back against my chest.

I started to grope her breast and finger her pussy. She was really wet but I guess with her attraction to me and her heat, it was bound to happen.

With my cock already hard due to her being... well her, I started to tease her pussy with it.

Poochy: *pants* Please do it. I wanna be used by master in anyway he wants.

If I was really big pervert, I doubt I would be having this interaction with her, or any other girl. But then again that doesn't mean I don't have perverted thoughts sometimes.

(Y/n): Don't worry my little puppy, I'll make sure we both get to have a great moment.

I inserted my dick into her soaking wet pussy, Peach had her in his grasp but, good thing for her and me in a way, is she still has her hymen unbroken. Well for now at least.

Poochy started to drop herself on my dick, officially marking her as mine, blood trickling down her pussy. I guess she didn't care cause her movement went faster. She went back to all fours, while I started to give her neck and shoulders hickies, groping her breast and nipple. She was moaning and howling, telling me to go faster.

Poochy: Make my legs go numb master! Fuck me and dominate me like the animal I am!

I started to trust harder, I turned Poochy around to kiss her, to muffle the moans she was making, while we both come at the same time.

Poochy: *pants* Th-thank you master♡.

(Y/n): *pant* Your welcome.

I rubbed her head, she leaned into my hand, noting those ever present heart eyes.

Poochy:...Master?

(Y/n): Hmm?

Poochy: Do you... do you like me?

(Y/n):*smiles* Of course I do. I wouldn't have done this with you if I didn't.

Poochy: Will you love me forever?

(Y/n): What kinda question is that. Of course I will. I'm doing it right now.

Poochy: *teary eyed* Thank you.... Uh......I think you really did make my legs numb. But is there something else master wants me to do?

(Y/n): I'm not gonna force you. You must feel tired too i guess. I'll carry you back to my home. How do you wanna be carried?

Poochy: Anyway is fine. I'll sleep on the way if master doesn't mind.

(Y/n): Not at all.

Peach's pov few hours ago

We were heading back to the castle. I have an actual bitch locked up in a dungeon. I had the prototype made by E. whatever the fuck his name before the first night. But there must have been a glitch or something, cause that dog kept moaning about that green cladded fuck stick.

I am the fucking prince for crying out loud. Why the hell does keep thinking of him when I'm royalty.

At least transforming her into a thicc slut. Sadly she isn't my slut. Not yet at least.

Then there's (red) with his psychotic bitch Vanessa. With tits like 

Guard: My prince we are here.

Peach: What took you guys so long? Any later and (y/n) would have came back to kill me.

Guard 2: S-sorry, we had a bit of a problem with that girl you mentioned you found.

Peach: Yeah.... Explain. Now.

Guard: She.... escaped.....

Peach: ...

Fuck.

Peach: Let's just go back.

Guard: Sir.... Are you mad.

Peach: no....

Guard#2: A-are you sure 'cause-

Peach: Shut. Up. Before you both loose your head. Literally.

Time skip

While I was being escorted back to my castle, I heard moaning behind the bushes. Maybe some poser trying to be me.

Fine whatever, let people fantasize.

???: Make my legs go numb master! Fuck me and dominate me like the animal I am!

I was curious though. I looked to where the noise was coming from and I got mad.

Peach: Guards can you leave me alone for a moment.

They both nodded, I quickly watch over the bush.

(Y/n), that fucking nobody, was fucking the bitch I tried to hipnotize. But then again I can use this as blackmail. I can tell the media that he raped this 'poor girl' and forced his tiny dick in her. Then I'll have the public behind me.

Peach: Guards, do any of you have a camera?

Guard: What the hell!? You're going to film them!?

Peach: It's not for that. It's for a different reason.....

Guard: O-oh.... I have my phone.... That can record an take pictures...

I smirk. This is gonna be the best blackmail ever.

\---------------------------------------------------------

A/n: ...

I have a lot of explaining to do don't I.

Poochy, by vote, turned into what you see.

Peach's plan with hypnotizm machine: Capture girl, pleasure her with toys, use subliminal messages.

What E.Gadd did: The captured and pleasured girls that have any love interest in (y/n) will have their love be multiplied, give or take infinity which means they will love him and only him. This also means other guys can't seduce the girls. There will also be a way for the others to have the same effect.

  
There are no toadettes in Peach's Kingdom this is what they will look like.

This one's because why not, also how you meet her in the future.

Also those who want a female DK.... this is the best I got. She has brown hair and is not blond. If you can find a better one... I'll consider it. If you wanna use this, I'm fine I just wish she didn't look like or have any resemblance to the actual Princess Peach.

Soo... how do you like the story so far, even with the Fnia storyline in the book.


	25. Fake News

Maria's pov

(Y/n) just came home and went to sleep with Poochy. I know what they did, he told me everything while Poochy was out like a light. I fantasized me being in that position. But I can wait. I hope....

(Y/n): Are you ok?

Maria: h-huh? Yeah, of course. Why do you ask?

(Y/n): Your nose is bleeding.

Maria: Uh... N-no reason why it's bleeding. But you must be tired.

(Y/n): Yeah....*palms face* Have a good day, I'm just gonna passout. Die maybe, I don't know.

As (y/n) was sleeping in his bed, I was playing on my 3DS until my phone started to ring. Peach's caller ID was shown.

Maria: What. He's asleep. You can call him later and never call this number again.

Peach(phone): Turn on the news.

Maria:.... What did you do?

Peach(phone): I made sure you all know who's in charge. You may have it all, but your brother is always second best. And I'll make sure it stays that way.

I turned on the tv. My brothers face on the news network.

News: This morning near the anime convention, our great prince saw something we cannot show on public tv....

What did Peach do!?

News: A girl, collored, kidnapped and raped, screaming for help while the brother of the great heroine Maria, did not listen to her pleases. He took the cream looking girl was taken away before our brave prince could take action.

Peach(tv): It's the sad truth that (y/n) has done this without this poor girls concent, but I will forgive him **if** he gives me his blessing to marry Maria. Maria and I have been planning this for so long but, her brother always got in the way.... *sigh* But I guess this is our only opportunity for us.

Peach(phone): There will be news reporter coming to your house. Just confess your love to me, say yes,forget about that useless waist of space and this will be over.

Maria: Give it up, I'm not into you. Even if you try.

News: Several news reporter have now arrive-

The reporters knocked on the door. What should I say. what should I do. My self conscience appeared on my left and right, maybe they can help me.

'Demon' Maria: Peach can go fuck himself, You have your brother in bed, just fuck him and get dominated by him.

I looked at my good side seeing she was eating a cake.

'Angel' Maria: Yeah what she said get your brains fucked out by your brother. Best decision ever.

Maria: Aren't you suppose to be the rational one?

'Angel' Maria: Yeah, and I am being rational. But (y/n) only has one 'concience' character which helps him with both decisions and he's plowing us both everyday with that big... fat... *starts drooling*

I took a closer look at them and noticed their clothing, or more specifically, lack of. 'Demon' me had a micro-kini while 'angel' me was only wearing a virgin killer sweater, no panties, bras, anything.

Damn, even my 'good' conscience is a pervert.

'Angel' Maria: Well we are your conscience and you are a yandere in a way.

'Demon' Maria: With that being said we gotta get our hourly plowing by (y/n)'s concience. Pet play is the kink this time and we have been very _naughty _pets~

'Angel' Maria; Dibs on being first!

'Demon' Maria: Again!? Why do I call dibs so slow!?

Both got off my shoulder and before they poof away, 'demon' me grew cat ears and tail, while 'angel' me grew dog ears and tail. Damn even they got to (y/n) first in some way.

I took a deep breath and opened the door, news reporters, journalist and paparazi, flashing cameras, and talking all at once. I decided to say the truth, but not all of it because I don't want to be in more trouble.

Maria: I have heard the accusations on my brother and I saw the news. He is asleep already so I don't want to wake him up. But those accusations are wrong and that girl gave him her full consent. Now for Peach. Yes we were together since we were babies. Yes he is in my life. But that doesn't mean I want him a part of it. I don't have any romantic attraction to Peach. I do love some one else and he is really close to me, He's been with me longer than anyone else....

Reporter : Who is your mystery lover?

Paparazi: So your a gold digger?

Journalist: Are your tits naturally that big or are they implants?

Maria:*Frustrated* ALRIGHT NO MORE QUESTIONS!

I slammed the door closed and slide against it. Poochy jumped a bit and popped her head out of the bedroom.

Poochy: *yawn* Is master in trouble?

Maria: No, no he is not.

Poochy: Did I do something bad?

Maria: Peach is saying you got raped.

Poochy: But I wanted to do it!

Maria: And so do I. *sigh* Are your legs still numb?

Poochy: Yeah....

Maria: Then go back to sleep. I'll just watch tv, see how things turn out.

Poochy: Ok...*yawn* Thank you...

Time skip

News: A shocking turn of events have happened in the Mushroom Kingdom. Maria has debunked her love for our Prince. But there is the question who she is in love with, maybe someone out the Kingdom. I highly doubt anyone in the kingdom anymore. In other news, Peach has kept quiet after her interview. For (y/n)'s situation we'll see what Our glorious prince will do...

Sigh. This could end up good or bad.

News: But before he left into seclusion, Prince Peach said if (y/n) doesn't give the girls he has under his clutches after 4 days this is made then he will be considered a menace and have a bounty that will rise every day until he is put away. Bowsa will be but in a dungeon for planning with (y/n) and Maria will be put in a correctional facility, to help with whatever stockholm Syndrome she has because of her brother.

This is gonna go horribly.

Bowsa's pov

A Koopa girl told me about the news.

To sink that low and post lies about (y/n)...

One of the guards have been informing me about Kamek's frequent disapearancenses, him not being around the castle, and other stuff.

Koopa: Is King (y/n) gonna be ok?

Bowsa:*smiles* Of course he is. I wouldn't let anything physically bad happen to him. He can defend himself also, so don't worry.

She bows and leaves. Peach.... I think you're releasing hell on your self. How about capturing the castle. I know he powers it with something. That could be useful. But I need time to plan it.

3rd pov time skip to the Anime Convention.

(Y/n): Another day, two new girls I'll have to protect from Peach and perverts.

Peach had already made it to the convention. (Y/n) was told by Maria what happened on th news. He didn't care how the public views him. He just hopes the girls he love will still love him back, even after that fiasco on the news.

Peach:*smug* So you ready to work for me another night.

(Y/n): I don't work for you. If I were, you wouldn't be here now would you. We are working for (Red).

Peach: Whatever, we are switching positions, you will be in the office._ Since they saw him, they must be really horny to see me.__ But how to get a hold of those 'melons' Vanessa have...?_

They entered the building, (Red) and Vanessa had clipboards on his hands and handed it to (y/n) and Peach.

(Red): Baby is in the back room. You'll be checking the boxes to see if she is in working order or some sort of problem she has.

(Y/n): Am I in any danger?

(Red): No, it's kinda like an interview. I promise you'll be fine. But if you want I can give you a taser?

(Y/n): _I have faith I'll be fine. _No thanks.

Vanessa: You, Oh our royal _hinder _highness. Will make sure everything is in working order for the building not collapse on you two. And try not to stare at any of us, then there will be problems...

Both took their clipboards from (Red) and Vanessa, who just nodded, and went to the office to change.

Peach: Wait, What do I do again, I wasn't paying attention.

(Red): Not be you. Don't touch their breasts, don't put your 1 inch cock in them, don't do perverted shit to them. Don't even try with Vanessa because you turn into dust by me. You are losing the employee of the week already, just with your stunt you pulled last night and on the news. I heard you say you are gonna patrol. I don't want to see on the cameras you using the animatronics like sex dolls. They are like cyborgs but you do not own them.

Peach was getting angry, (Red) was leaving with Vanessa waiting by the buildings door. Peach stormed off into the office before the shift starts.


	26. Five nights with Peach (night 2)

(Y/n)'s pov

I was in the back room, Baby across the table, her eyes closed. I looked down on the checklist (Red) gave me.

1) Audio responsive.

There was a audio tape next to me.

(Red)(recording): If you are hearing this, you are now doing a small audio maintenance check on the animatronic in front of you. I have full trust in you and I hope you do in me. First test...

A noise came out of the tape, my ears are starting to hurt because of this.

(Red)(recording): Record test result.

I looked down and check off that she didn't move, but when I looked up, Baby moved slightly. Should I be scared?

(Red)(recording): Next test...

A different noise played, it being worse than the other, I covered my ears a bit and closed my eyes, gritting my teeth to that deafening noise.

(Y/n): augh fuck! Why is this a thing !?

(Red)(recording): Record test results...

I opened my eyes and saw.... she wasn't there. She started to giggle but the place was a bit echo-y so I couldn't pin point her location

(Y/n): Um... Hello? _I'm so fucked._

Red(recording) Next te-

The tape stoped. Somebody had turned it off. I was looking around my area, failing to notice someone unzipping my uniform pants. When I noticed and looked down it was already too late.

Baby: Wow, such a nice dick you have here. But it looks lonely... Let's cheer it up!

She removed her top, exposing her breasts and nipples, and wraped them around my ever hardening cock. She started to give me a tit job before putting it in her mouth.

Baby: Mmph...

I started to enjoy it. She grabed my right hand and put it on her head, encouraging me push her head down lower. I took it a step further by gently grabbing her pig tails, she seemed to like it, 'cause she stared to engulf more of my dick in her mouth.

(Y/n): I'm gonna cum!!

I brought her head down to my base, making her deep throat my cock, shooting a gallon of cum in her mouth,her eyes rolling into the back of her head. Once I stopped, she pulled off, audible gulps were heard, and she opens her mouth, showing what was left of my load before swallowing it all. She started to lick my cock, cleaning the rest of the cum that was on it.

Baby: Thank you~

I looked back at the check list, I followed the rest of the procedures with Baby. Though I may have added a few more, just to make complete sure she's fine.

Time skip with the other animatronics.

The main three were talking with each other trying to plan out their new plan to get to (y/n).

Bonnie: So... how are we gonna get to (y/n) in the office while avoiding prince faggot?

Chica: I know! We use a box and hide in it.

Freddi: That would be a good if we weren't so stupid **_thicc_**. Have you seen ourselves? Our breast and asses would be clapping while also notifying Peach.

Chica: Then use Candy as bait.

Bonnie: Wooooow..... She is already with (y/n) in the office. Also, that would make us bad people for leaving her with a super pervert.

Chica: Then how the fuck do we get to the office!?

Golden Freddi: _I can help, I've already brought Mangle, Foxy, Spring Bonnie, and BB, to the office. Puppet is flying there as we speak._

Freddie: Is there a loop hole? I know theres always one in these 'too good to be true' deals.

Golden Freddi shook her head.

Freddi: Then let's go!

Peach's pov

Where the hell are they. It's like they dissapeared out of thin air!

Unless...(y/n) stole them. I could always use more blackmail on him. I took out the radio gave us before leaving

Peach: Where are you?

(Y/n)(radio):*sigh* Where do you think, I'm in the office! You know, actually doing my job!

Peach: Whatever, have you seen the animatronics?

(Y/n)(radio): Y-Yeah, I see them, they're just walking around, displaying themselves on the camera.

Peach: I'll look around for them. But you better hope you're not lying.

(Y/n)(radio):*sarcastic* Whatever you say my prince...

(Y/n)'s pov

Candy: I heared at the end of the week, we'll be given to you, is that right?

It was kinda hard to look at these girls in the face when their breasts are in my face.

(Y/n): Y-yeah, well it's not guaranteed yet but... BB can you turn on the A/C, I'm sweating a lot...

BB: Whatever you say!

Mangle: M-m-maybe you sh-should take off your c-clothes, p-please?

She was giving me puppy eyes but with a hint of lust, while everyone else had pure lust in their eyes.

Foxy: Come on, take of your clothes, the A/C will help you cool of faster that way!

Puppet: We will all take off our if you do it, won't we?

All others: Gladly!

(Y/n): *sigh* Fine, just give me some room...

I took off my shirt, then my pants and underwear. As soon as I sat down, Golden Freddi was above my dick.

Golden Freddi: _We did have a deal on the first night~_

She droped herself on me, and started to bounce on me, BB brought my head to her chest, making me suck on her nipples. Bonnie and Chica grab my hands and put them on their pussies. The others keeping watch until it's their turn.

Bonnie: How is he?

Golden Freddi: _Perfect!!!_

I got up and started to thrust into Golden Freddi, grabing her legs and putting them over her head. Her eyes rolling into her head, while her tounge was sticking out. I came into her a few minutes later, drowning her pussy with my cum. She passed out with her eyes open, tounge sticking out while my cum, mixed with hers, started to pour out of her.

BB bended her self over the desk, presenting her ass towards me.

BB: I'm next~

Baby's pov

During the 'maintenence check up', (y/n) had already "filled me in" with his cum. I'm pretty sure some is still leaking out of my pussy and ass. So I won't be too greedy with the others. There will be other fun times. But there is one thing I wanna do...

Make that Prince pay. He blackmailed our (y/n), **_my (y/n)_**. His reputation with the public could worsen.

I only have an hour left while the others are getting plowed by (y/n). All I need is to send a message make him shit himself, before I cut off his head making his blood spray all over the floor. Who would be next in line?

Maybe a toad with his same attitude. Maybe I should kill them all.

Hehehehe!

<https://youtu.be/y_X7X-L3n0E>

  
Peach's pov

I searched the fucking place and none of them are found by me. They couldn't have left right. (Y/n) must've taken them away from me!

Peach: I'll fucking kill him that bastard... I'll teach him not to mess with me!

???(girl): Hello? My prince? Please help me. I got hurt trying to follow you for a question, please?

Peach: _Heh, I guess I will have some fun today. _Don't worry, I'll help. But I want something in return...

???: A-alright, whatever you s-say.

Perfect. I started to follow the voice. Trying to get to her.

???: Please hurry, I don't like to be alone for too long.

Peach: Don't worry, you won't be for long.

Her voice led me to the maintenance area, I opened the door to see a red haired girl in the corner, softly crying. I closed the door, her cries were now starting to turn into laughs.

Oh shit...

Baby: *thinking position* You have been a nuisance to all of us... What can I do...

I looked her over and saw the claw on her hand. She grinned evil like and snapped her claw hand.

Baby: You just made my work easier~

She lunged at me, those evil eyes I've seen One to many times before. I screamed... like a man, totally not like girl. I got out of the room and ran into (Red). Vanessa clinging o to him on his right.

Peach: WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE!?

(Red): ... It's 7 am. We always come here at this time. Why are you so sweaty?

Peach: T-there is a murderous thicc yandere animatronic in the maintenance room trying to kill me.I

Vanessa: I'm pretty sure almost every one wants you dead. Yandere or not.

He looked unsure of me and opened the door.

Peach: Wait!

(Red): There's nothing in here.

Peach: W-what?

I looked inside and saw he was right...

Vanessa: Was that you screaming? Gotta say that sounded way to feminine to be a guys scream. Hehe.

Peach: Shut the fuck up, both of you! I know what I saw! I SAW HER WITH A CLA-

(Y/n): Hey I put the animatronics back in their spots. But where do I put her and Candy?

I looked down at his arms and saw...

Peach: HOW!? HOW IS SHE WITH YOU!?

(Red): By the looks of it and the other animatronics, they look happy. Aww! Peach you do listen.

Vanessa snorted and giggled while the rest laughed.

Peach: Fuck you! I saw her try to kill me with that abomination she calls a hand.

The animatronic's expression changed to hurt, but soon after changed into a yandere one. These three shit heads not noticing. Or not caring.

(Red): As for where Baby and Candy goes... put them in the office. Safest place as far as I know._ Though I think I might have to air it out a bit. _Also before you go, I found two more animatronics that were abandoned underground. Sick bastards.

Peach: Why do you care? Aren't you the owner?

(Red): Yes, but I wasn't the one who put them there. Also I care because of how they were made. Anyways this how they look...

Ennard

Ballora

(Red):*over exaggerated bow* You wanna do the maintenance check this time O great prince of ours....

Peach:... Fuck you.

Vanessa: *smug grin* I'll take that as a no.


	27. Nightmares Don't Have To Be Scary (Day 3)

3rd pov

Peach: Just a few more days and I'll have your debt been repaid by you.

(Y/n):*yawn* Yeah, yeah.

Peach: You look tired, you could end this by just quiting.

(Y/n): You would want that, I'm fine.

Peach: Just don't fall asleep on the way home. But then again your money is still mine either way.

(Y/n): Just... go... back to your castle. I'll find a way back home to my bed.

Peach just shrugs and went back to his castle. (Y/n) looked around and faceplanted on the grass.

Red: *sigh* you poor overworked bastard. Let's get you home.

Peach: Actually I can take him back.

Red: ... Why?

Peach: What? Can't someone help his future brother-in-law?

Red: But Maria said...

Peach: She was lying, just so other poor bastards think they have a chance. We have the rings all set out and a date soon. Believe me.

Red:...

He looked at peach and a semi- dead looking (y/n) and sighed.

Red: Fine. But you better call your "fiance" first.

Peach: Yeah, yeah I'll call her on the way home. Go to the basement and get those other cyborg/ animatronic girls or whatever for tonight.

Red just shook his head and went back in the anime covention. Peach dropped (y/n) and started draging him, taking out his phone.

Peach: I have him, is the dungeon room and pillow set.... good I'll be there soon.

Time skip

Toads have set (y/n) on a bed, setting his head on a weird pillow.

3rd pov

Peach: Just a few more days and I'll have your debt been repaid by you.

(Y/n):*yawn* Yeah, yeah.

Peach: You look tired, you could end this by just quiting.

(Y/n): You would want that... I'm fine, thanks.....

Peach: Just don't fall asleep on the way home. But then again your money is still mine either way.

(Y/n): Just... go... back to your castle. I'll find a way back home to my bed.

Peach just shrugs and went back to his castle. (Y/n) looked around and took a few steps before he face planted on the grass.

(Red): *sigh* you poor overworked bastard.

Vanessa:You're over working him?

(Red): Seems like it. Or the girls are... Let's get him home.

Peach: Actually I can take him back.

(Red): ... Why?

Peach: What? Can't someone help his future brother-in-law?

Vanessa: But Maria said...

Peach: She was lying, just so other poor bastard think they have a chance. We have the rings all set out and a date soon. Believe me.

(Red):...

Vanessa:....

They looked at peach and a semi- dead looking (y/n) and sighed.

(Red): Fine. But you better call your "fiance" first.

Peach: Yeah, yeah I'll call her on the way home. Go to the basement and get those other cyborg/ animatronic girls or whatever for tonight. *picks up (y/n).

Vanessa: You know he's not gonna do it right?

(Red) just shook his head and sighed, going back in the anime convention to close and prepare for their next shift. Vanessa palms her her face and waits for (red) to finish so they could go home.

As soon as Peach knew he was far away enough, he dropped (y/n) and started dragging him, taking out his phone.

Peach: I have him, is the special dungeon room and pillow set.... good I'll be there soon. Though I guess we'll have to see if he has that special ability... Heh.... This is going to be fun

Time skip

Toads have set (y/n) on a bed, setting his head on a weird pillow.

Peach: So this is the pillow that gives you access to the dream world huh.

E.Gadd: Yes well...

Peach: Shut up. You're still making that special paint brush I ordered you to make right?

E. Gadd: Yes and the Water jet pack. Though why did you have to make me make F.L.U.D.D-

Peach: It.

E. Gadd:... it into what it looks right now.

Peach: I gave you pictures right? Take'em out and show me the problem.

E. Gadd took out the pictures/scketches that were given to him.

(Standard)

(Hover)

(Turbo)

(Rocket)

(She does have a mouth)

Peach: Yeah so, it'll be like a cyborg or something. You know, like the animatronics at the convention.

E. Gadd: Yes I know you want it to be... fuckable but..

He takes out three other photos

Peach: Yeah. Make it feel like skin just like the-

E. Gadd: I know, I know. _Just bizarre having her breasts as the water tanks.__ I have to change that later I guess._

Peach: Just go to the other room and see what happens. Make him have a nightmare. Make him leave that convention forever.

(Y/n)'s pov

I had woken up in a room. It wasn't mine, what the hell! I saw a flash light on my left and grabbed it, turning it on.

I don't like this. This is definitely not my room....I hear utensils like sounds from what may be a kitchen area in this place, I checked the right side and saw nothing. This is kinda creepy.

(Y/n): _Where the fuck am I!?_H-hello... M-maria?

I go to check the left door to see what or where I am, that was until I hear the closet move and creak. Trying to calm myself down, and not scream I head over there, leaving the flashlight on the bed. But as I went to the closet, I heard a laugh behind me, but when I turn around, nobody was there.

(Y/n): O-Ok let's check the closet.

The closet was closed now, but when I got here it was open. What the fuck is happening?!

I slowly open the closet door scared of what I would see.

(Y/n): _please don't be a body._

What was inside kinda calmed me down a bit.

NM foxy: Rawr. I'm one of many nightmares you have and...*blushes* why are you blushing.

(Y/n): S-sorry, but I didn't know my nighmares could be cute. Are you sure your not one of my daydreams.

Nm Foxy: Umm... you think I'm cute?

(Y/n): Yeah. What, is it wrong calling you cute.

She starts stuttering and fidgiting.

Nm Foxy: N-n-no! I just didn't think you would find me cute.

???: Foxy! Who are you talking to!

Nm foxy: Nobody!

???: Oh really?

I felt something soft on my head and shoulders I look up to see another one of my "nightmares."

Nm foxy: Rawr. I'm one of many nightmares you have and...*blushes* why are you blushing.

(Y/n): S-sorry, but I didn't know my nightmare could be cute. Are you sure your not one of my daydreams.

Nm Foxy: Umm... you think I'm cute?

(Y/n): Yeah. What, is it wrong calling you cute.

She starts stuttering and fidgiting.

Nm Foxy: N-n-no! I just didn't think you would find me cute.

???: Foxy! Who are you talking to!

Nm Foxy: Nobody!

???: Oh really?

???#2: then who's is supposed to be?

I felt something soft on my head and shoulders and two pairs of arms wrap around me. I look up to see another one of my "nightmares."

Nightmare: So you aren't scared of us.

(Y/n): Should I be?

Nightmare: Nah. Now what do you think of me?

(Y/n): Cool eyes and you're as cute as foxy.

She smiles and kisses my forehead.

Nightmare: Maybe I should be changing my name to Daydream now, huh.

(Y/n): Nah, but if you wanna you can.

Nm Foxy: You know what, if I was supposed to be scary then we wouldn't be having this coversation now would we.

???: Then can I go out now!

I was tackled by a white blur. But thanks to... Nighmare? Anyways thanks to her I wasn't one the ground, but I did lose the flashlight.

Nightmare: So you aren't scared of us.

(Y/n): Should I be?

Nightmarionne: Nah. Now what do you think of me?

(Y/n): Cool eyes and you two are as cute as foxy.

Both smiled and kiss my face on each side.

Nightmare: Maybe I should be changing my name to Daydream now, huh.

Nightmarionne: Or just call ourselves the "daydream" Animatronics

(Y/n): Nah, but if you wanna you can.

Nm Foxy: You know what, if I was supposed to be scary then we wouldn't be having this conversation now would we.

???: Then can I go out now!

I was tackled by a white blur. But thanks to... Nightmare and Nightmarionne I wasn't one the ground.

Nm Mangle: Hi! Please go out with- *gets muffled by Nm Foxy's hand*

Nm Foxy: Ignore her for a moment we have to introduce you to the others.

Nm Foxy let go of Nm Mangle's mouth, making her pout because she was cut off.

Nm Mangle: Hi! Please go out with- *gets muffled by Nm Foxy's hand*

Nm Foxy: Ignore her for a moment we have to introduce you to the others.

I just kinda sweat drop.

Nm Foxy let go of Nm Mangle's mouth, making her pout because she was cut off.

???: She was gonna spill the beans?

Nm Mangle: *angry muffle* _Really!?_

Nm Foxy: Almost.... But I think she already did....

Nightmare: any ways...So, what are you afraid of?

(Y/n): Heights without any way of stopping it and...

(A/n: I am actually afraid of hights. If I could fly that would change my perspective on hights. Sorry if your not afraid of hights.)

???: Are you still gonna need your flashlight?

We turn around to see a (what I presume to be) Nm Freddi.

(Y/n): I don't think so. Question, you girls are all real right?

Nightmare: Yeah. We went through a portal that was swirling above your head. We were made in the back of your head so that's why you're seeing us now.

I went and grabed the pillow from the bed, Nm Freddi scooting closer to me.

Nm Freddi: Weird pillow you have there.

(Y/n): Weirder thing being this isn't my room. Did your regular counterparts kidnap me while I... fell asleep.

Nm Foxy: Highly doubt it. I'm pretty sure they would have been sleeping with you right now.

We heard a crash in what I presume was the kitchen. We all looked at each other and ran. We got there to see a bunch of frosting on the floor, Nm Chica having tears in her eyes, while Nm Bonnie was yelling at-

Nm Fredbear: Oh hey it's (y/n). My name is Nm Fredbear. Don't ask why I'm called that, that was my original name many years ago, Fredbear I mean.

(Y/n): I don't think so. Question, you girls are all real right?

Nightmare: Yeah. We went through a portal that was swirling above your head. We were made in the back of your head so that's why you're seeing us now.

I went and grabbed the pillow from the bed, Nm Freddi scooting closer to me.

Nm Freddi: Weird pillow you have there.

(Y/n): Weirder thing being this isn't my room. Did your regular counterparts kidnap me while I... fell asleep.

Nm Foxy: Highly doubt it. I'm pretty sure they would have been sleeping with you right now.

We heard a crash in what I presume was the kitchen. We all looked at each other and ran. We got there to see a bunch of frosting on the floor, Nm Chica having tears in her eyes, while Nm Bonnie was yelling at her.

Nm Fredbear: Oh hey it's (y/n). My name is Nm Fredbear. Don't ask why I'm called that, that was my original name many years ago, Fredbear I mean.

Nightmare: What happened!?

Nm Bonnie: Chica was making something, Fredbear teleported in front of her scaring Chica and droping a cake she had made.

Nm Fredbear: Hey *giggles* It was an accident, ok?

Nm Chica: FUCK YOU!

Nm Fredbear: Hey that's (y/n)'s job. If I do it, it's called-

Peach(loud speaker): So your finally awake huh. God those girls look like shit. But that's because they're with you huh (y/n).

(Y/n): Grrr. Alright you jackass where are we!?

Peach(loud speaker): You're 1 level above the dungeon, Where you belong by the way, and in my castle.

Nm Mangle: *Whispers* We're in a castle?

Nightmare: *whispers* Really, that's what you're concerned about. WE ARE TECHNICALLY HOSTAGES!

(Y/n): What do you want!

Peach: You, dead. Actually that's my whole list for you. So rot in that room, guards will be taking the girls from you.

Nm Fredbear: I'll kill them first if they try to grab us.

Peach(loudspeaker): Yeah I know. Alright turn on the-

He cut himself off. Gas started to seep out of the vents.

(Y/n): Fredbear, can you-

Nm Freadbear: Already tried.

Well fuck. Time to find a way to escape.

We search all around the area, I took out my hammer, using it to find weak areas around the wall's. When I found one, I bashed it open revealing the underground area, with a green pipe off to the side.

(Y/n): Hey! I found our escape!

Nm Fredbear teleported the othes to me. We got close to the pipe, but a girl popped her head out of it.

Nightmare: What happened!?

Nm Bonnie: Chica was making something, Fredbear teleported in front of her scaring Chica and droping a cake she had made.

Nm Fredbear: Hey *giggles* It was an accident, ok?

Nm Chica: FUCK YOU!

Nm Fredbear: Hey that's (y/n)'s job. If I do it, it's called-

Peach(loud speaker): So your finally awake huh. God those girls look like shit. But that's because they're with you huh (y/n).

(Y/n): Grrr. Alright you jackass where are we!?

Peach(loud speaker): You're 1 level above the dungeon, Where you belong by the way, and in my castle.

Nm Mangle: *Whispers* We're in a castle?

Nightmare: *whispers* Really, that's what you're concerned about. WE ARE TECHNICALLY HOSTAGES!

(Y/n): What do you want!

Peach: You, dead. Actually that's my whole list for you. So rot in that room, guards will be taking the girls from you.

Nm Fredbear: I'll kill them first if they try to grab us.

Peach(loudspeaker): Yeah I know. Alright turn on the-

He cut himself off. Gas started to seep out of the vents.

(Y/n): Fredbear, can you-

Nm Freadbear: Already tried. Nightmarionne nand I tried to when we got here.

Well fuck. Time to find a way to escape.

We search all around the area, I took out my hammer, using it to find weak areas around the wall's. When I found one, I bashed it open revealing the underground area, with a green pipe off to the side.

(Y/n): Hey! I found our escape!

Nm Fredbear teleported the others to me. We got close to the pipe, but a girl popped her head out of it.

Pihranha plant: Oh! My king I didn't know you where here? *looks around* why are you here.

Everyone else: King!?

(Y/n): To answer both questions It's a long story. Now *looks at pihranha plant* can you lead us out of the underground.

Pihranha plant: S-sure! _I get to help the king!_

(Y/n): Ladies first.

The piranha plant girl got out of the pipe showing her full body while also letting the others get in the pipe.

We heard the door break down Peach yelling at the toads to find me. The Pirahna plant girl grabbed me by her tail and went straight into the pipe, heading back to my home.

Time skip Maria's pov

I was heading to Peach's castle alot of toads greeting me. I wave back but I started to get uncomfortable. They seem too nice around me.

When I was infront of the castle, the guards gladly let me in. Peach was paceing around worried about something.

Maria: Peach, I came here because I wanna ask-

Peach: Ah Maria, thank god you're here! I heard someone had broken into your house.

Maria: Heh, yeah right. I came here to ask where my brother was. He didn't come home and Poochy is trying to sniff him out right now.

Peach: Wha-what! I saw him when he left.

Maria: Just stop and tell me where he is!

Peach: I don't know.

My heart felt like it stopped when he said that. It started to rain outside.

Maria:... Um... maybe I should go.

Peach: I think-

(Y/n): *huff*puff* Maria! I was wondering where you were. I went home and you weren't there. Poochy told me you were here.

(Y/n) was soaked from the rain, panting and having bags under his eyes. It might be a long day for him.

Maria:I-I'm glad you're ok.

Peach: Yeah... me too... Hey Maria, wanna go to a restaurant together, you know get food.

Maria: But what about your job.

I heard both (y/n)'s and Peach's phones go off. Both wide eyed.

(Y/n): I'm gonna be on the dayshift now.

Peach: I still have the night but just for tomorrow. I don't have to come in tonight.*looks up* the demolition and auction was delayed for a day. So what do you say, wanna go out with me for tonight?

I look back at (y/n) as he looks back at me, looking uncomfortable.

(Y/n): I doubt-

Toad: Was he talking to you, traitor?

(Y/n): *sighs and looks around* Um... You choose Maria, I don't make your decisions. Can I have an Umbrella, I forgot to put mine in my hat, you know since-

Toad: Sorry, there's only 1 and It's Peach's.

The toad answered him so fast, not even checking if the castle had extras. (Y/n) hung his head and muttered "of course you don't".He looks back at the rain, now comeing down a bit harder and finally looks back at us.

(Y/n): I'll .... I'll see you back home.

Maria:*whispers* (y/n).

(Y/n):*waves* I'll see you later then...

He walks out, the guards slamming the castle doors. Toads in suits came out later, taking my measurements.

Maria: What are they doing?

Peach: Well, they have to make your dress right?

Maria: But-

Peach: We are going to a very fancy hotel. And as much as I like your shirtlees sleeves and overalls look, you have to look the part.

Maria: Just wait a-!

The toads taking my measurements stopped and went away, my measurements recorded by them. Female maid toads grabbed my arms and started dragging me in to a room. Telling me to stay put. They've also took away my hat and told me to undress and left the room. I'm not taking any chances of them trying to force strip me and did as they say.

The worst part was that the door wasn't locked when they left. Peach had barged in, seeing me in just my panties. I didn't want to put on a bra today and that is the last time I forget it. I try to cover my breasts but the damage has already been done, he had taken a picture of me bra-less and He has seen me naked.

Peach:*nose bleeds* Just wait till 7:00 pm. By then your dress will be done.

Maria: GET OUT!!!

I pushed him out and locked the door. I got a text not even 10 seconds later.

(Y/n)(text): You're gonna hate the news now. Apparently you have leaked nudes. I'll try to ask someone to delete it.

Maria(text): Did you save the picture on your phone?

(Y/n)(text): ... no.

Well atleast something nice came out of this day.


	28. A Date to Remember

New chatacters show up. Some will be ooc. Dont kill me if you don't like them being the way they are.  
\---------------------------------------------------------

Maria's pov

The dress that he ordered the toads to make is.... something.

It was red, yeah, but the area where my breasts should be was two cup sizes bigger. I know I have big tits but I think he's sees them bigger.

I'm forced to wear high heels, something I haven't wore since I was around 4 or 5. And they are uncomfortable as all hell. Right now I was trying to relearn how to walk on these fucking heels while two female toads were teaching me and re fixing my dress, hopping they don't make my breast the main focale point. But hey, at least I won't look like Jessica Rabbit with her tits practically spilling out her dress.

Maria: Why can't I wear my shoes. I'm already used to them, also tomgirls in movies usually wear their regular shoes.

Female Toad: Because you'll look like a commoner and you don't live in a cheesy soap movie.

Maria: But my brother an-

Female toad 2: Again with your brother. It's always (y/n) this or (y/n) that. You are dating Prince Peach! Though he is still a little angry at your little stunt with the news.

Female toad: I heard (y/n) is gonna have a bounty on his head. But right now it's just gossip.

Maria: Wait wha- ack! *falls due to heels*

Female toad: *Lifts up dress and puts it on Maria* Done! How do you feel.

Maria: .... I feel like a whore or someone who's going on a date with someone I don't love. Sigh, though you did make it feel like my breast have enough room to breathe, I'll give you that.

Female toad 2: Well it's 6 pm. Your dates in two hours so we have enough time to teach you how walk on heels. Ah, I remember you wearing heels. You were always next to.... *says in disgust* him... but we all know you did it because you wanted to make our prince Jealous so he can be with you together.

Maria: W-wait two hours!? C-can I at least go home to-

Female toad 2: Are you nuts!? With your learning curve in walking in heels we are gonna need those two hours.

Female toad 1: And we have to work double time since Toadsworth is going to be out for a while.

...The thing she said about the past is far away from the truth. Before we moved out of the castle and when we were 5, I was trying to look more "girly" than what I was already was in front of (y/n). I had to sacrifice my feet just to get more of his attention. Yes it worked but it caught unwanted attention also.

This is gonna be the worse date ever...

Peach's pov

This is gonna be the best date ever. My tailors had finished my black suit. I looked on the mirror and fixed myself. A small box in my right pocket. This plan is foolproof, (y/n)'s out of this picture, I'm gonna go out with that busty bitch, and I have the best restaurant out of the kingdom, reserved.

Peach: What do you think Toadsworth.

Toadsworth: I think you're testing your luck, knowing full well mistress Maria has no interest-

Peach: Yeah, Yeah I know. But we are going to a place that has wine. That raises my chances to bang her by a lot. She has never drank wine and I have.

Toadsworth: That is also underage drinking!

Peach: We stopped ageing at certain points, we won't die of age so I don't see your point in what you're trying to make.

Toadsworth: This is a bloody mistake you are making. MISTRESS MARIA-

Peach: Shut up!!! ....

I was getting heated, I started taking deep breaths to calm myself down and fix my hair. I started pointing to myself.

Peach: I'm the one ruling this kingdom, not you, not Maria, not that bastard, Me. So listen to ME. I don't care what you say, I'm going to do this.

Toadsworth: .... _Where did I go wrong when I raised you_? Fine, have it your way.

He was starting to leave, but before he did he said something.

Toadsworth: Just remember you are not the one she loves.

Peach: That'll change tonight, I promise.

Toadsworth: We'll see...

He slammed the door. I called for one of my toad servants.

Peach: Prepare a plane for next week... we are sending someone to a dangerous island.

Toad: Who are we sending?

Peach:*grins evilly* (y/n).

(Y/n)'s pov

I was sitting around doing nothing. Poochy went to play in the rain leaving her strap that covers her chest here. Though she did take one of my dirty shirts and put them on so I don't have to worry about on lookers.

I was gonna go and be with her until I heard a knock on my door. I went to answer to see (Red) standing in the rain with Vanessa under an umbrella

(Red): You ready?

(Y/n): For...?

I look behind him to see a boy with wings and a toga, a pink haired boy that's jumping around, and a guy dressed in a blue shirt getting soaked in the rain.

That's when it hit me who they are.

(Y/n): Link, Pit, Kirby! We all finally meet again, huh. Well except we used a way to meet face to face before but still.

Kirby: I got books!

Link: And I brought Pit.

Pit: Why am I here? And where's Lucas?

(Red): He's coming. He had to do something with Kumatora.

Vanessa: Another friend of yours?

(Red): Yep.

Link: And Pit, for your first question, two reasons. One we are gonna teach you how to read.

Pit: Why? I'm perfectly fine not being able to read.

Kirby:*rubs eyes* Because we are tired of reading the dialogue in games for you. When we first got them and met online, Lucas or somebody else had to read it for you.

Pit : Says the pink haired teen wearing a sweater that have sleeves longer than his arms.

Kirby: Hey! It was a gift!

Pit: Yeah by that glutton of a Queen you call your girlfriend.

Kirby:*blushes* It wasn't her! *mumbles* it was someone else...

(Red): Then there was the time Palutena put on a shirt with specific instructions.

"Flashback"

Present day

Pit: *sigh* In her defense.......Ok, fine. Can we wrap this up? I'm getting soaked and I have somewhere to be.

Link: You'll get used to the rain so shut up.

(Red): Yeah I know, Pit you have to be somewhere. On a different topic with you, I've heard reports that when you have the day off, Palutena or Medusa mysteriously go missing for the day also. Have any idea's?

Vanessa: Oh really now...

Pit:*blushes heavilly* Umm....

Link:*smirks* Are you implying he's fucking his goddess and one of his enemies? He actually did it?

Pit: It's not like-!

Kirby: I heard that when he encountered Medusa a few days later she said she will willingly give up if Pit fucked her brains out.

Pit: WHO TOLD YOU THAT!?

Kirby: He didn't deny it!

(Red): I have proof. He was in a hot springs with medusa.

Pit: Bullshit you do.

(Red) took a photo out of his pocket and showed it to him.

Pit: _How!?_ I- I can explain. I didn't see if anyone was there. So I jumped in ok! How was I supposed to now she was bathing in there?

(Y/n): So it's true all along. And I'm guessing Palutena 'rewarded' you for all your hard work too huh.

Pit: I'll kill you all if you don't shut up.

(Red): But you're not denying it.

Pit: ..._ A little help lady Palutena?_

Palutena: _.... I can't help you Pit, it's the truth. And you know when we do it I'm not __fakeing__ it. Also I need those special days too you know. Even if I'm a goddess, I still need you in me._

Pit: _You know__ I didn't mean to-_

Palutena: _You caught me touching myself with me wearing your clothes. I need some love too you know._

Pit: I hate you all.

Link: We know.

Vanessa: But it's also a good way of getting to know each other better.

(Red): True, now the second reason is just for you to learn more and be smart. On another note, our supposed 'creators' really made us different in the video games.

Kirby: Yeah, in mine I'm a pink ball with stubby hands. And I eat people to get their powers....

Pit: What do you actually do?

Kirby: I already have those powers! I don't have to commit canibalism!

Link: Apparently I'm mute in mine. (Y/n) is a lot older guy with a mustache and a big nose. Same goes with his sister.

(Red): Pit is somewhat the same. Except he get shit on less by everyone he meets.

Pit: Hey! Also you promise me you could help me fly.

(Red): I did say that. Right after we teach you how to do basic stuff from modern day earth schools..... Without the weapons.....

He lays down his backpack and stretches it out.

(Red): In this.

Link: Your backpack?

(Red): Yeah! it's like the hyperbolic Time chamber, time stops and since we don't age we'll be fine either way. We'll be out of there in a minute. All thats left is...

We heard a knock and looked at each other. I went to open the door to see a blond kid standing next to Toadsworth.

Toadsworth: Your friend if I remember correctly, master (y/n)? Though I don't remember the young lady.

Lucas: Hey!

Kumatora: Hi.

(Red): Took you long enough.

Kumatora: We had...thing alright.

(Red): Ah-huh.

Lucas: Not like that. Also Why are we here and not my house.

(Red): Because I said so.

Pit: That's not a good reason.

Kirby: Just shut up. We are here to make your life better by reading.

Link: It'll also help make ours better.

Lucas: Kumatora brought more books.

Kumatora: I thought we were gonna beat someone up with them. They're pretty useless if you ask me.

(Red): What are they?

Kumatora:*blushes* ..... Shut up.

(Red) just raised his hands like he surrenders and keeps talking to the others.

Toadsworth: Master (y/n) can I talk to you alone?

Everyone looked at us like what happened. I said sure and went outside.

Toadsworth: I have a job for you.

(Y/n): Alright.... what is it.

Toadsworth: You will be a waiter in the restaurant prince Peach and mistress Maria making sure he doesn't do anything bad.

(Y/n): *palms face* ... Fine. When is it?

Toadsworth: In two hours.

I open the door to see (Red) bringing people in his backpack waving them in.

(Y/n): Can I bring them?

Toadsworth: Sure. But the young man would look out of place if he was dressed as a waiter, so you need him to do something else for him.

(Y/n): Yeah I'll think of something. You wanna help teach someone how to read? It could be hard.

Toadworth: I taught you, prince Peach and mistress Maria when you three were young. I think I can handle one more.

Time skip to 8 pm

Pit: This is stupid. Why am I apart of this.

(Red): Just shut up. It felt like it took us 5 years to teach you.

Link: Well now you can read the menu now.

Vanessa: Yeah, you can read how stupid expensive this place is.

All of us were in waiter suits and dress. It took us a few minutes to get pit into one because of his wings. Toadsworth had to cut holes on the back so he wouldn't get hurt. I looked around the place, noticing the lack of toads or other creatures. They were all human beings, just chatting, laughing, eating drinking and some with their families. Where are we?

Kirby was practically drooling all over the floor with all the food passing by us, Link was trying to close his mouth so he doesn't flood the place. (Red) had to leave his bag and sword back home so he wouldn't raise eyebrows. But with his spikey hair it will still cause a bit of problems. Lucas and Kumatora on the other hand...

(Y/n): I'm so sorry..

(Red): I'm not. You both knew what you were signing up for when you said yes.

Kumatora and Lucas were dressed up as if they were on a date. Both blushing messes while holding hands.

Kumatora:...

Lucas:...

(Red): Could be worse.

Kumatora: Yeah. Like what?

(Red): You could be dating your worse enemy.

Link: You could be stolen by someone.

Kirby: You could be dead.

Vanessa: You can be Maria right now with this rigged date.

Pit: People could take you for a pedo. But you two have a three year age gap so you'll be fine.

(Red): Says you.

Pit: Like you can see the future.

Red: _Boy, I know and control everyones future in this..._ Fine. Just don't be surprised if more girls like you.

Pit: What are you-

Kumatora: *takes a deep breath and sighs* Alright already, can we get this over with. Nobody need to know about my personal life with Lucas and what we do, alright? So where's the Faggot and Maria.

We scan the room, people and the real restaurant waiters moving around, people laughing and drinking all around us loudly.

Kirby: There. In a VIP booth next to the rounded windows.

Lucas: Let's get this thing going.

Maria's pov

I wanna die.

Almost everyone was looking at us, taking pictures and whispering. The waiters were staring at my breast as the waitresses stare at Peach. He slapped some of thier assess and they would just laugh.

The only good thing about this is the food we got as an appetizer and the wine. Though the wine might be a horrible idea. Everything was getting a bit blurry, and I feel myself getting a bit warm. Was the wine spiked with something?

Peach: So how are you my dear?

He scooted closer to me and started rubbing my leg, getting close to somewhere he shouldn't be. I grab his hand and put it on top of the table and try scooting away from him.

Maria: You know... pretty good... but umm... I feel a bit warm....

Peach: Ah yes. Well the wine is good isn't it. Maybe you should drink more while our food comes.

Maria: I-I-I don't know ....

Peach: If you are feeling really warm, why not go home and take that dress off. Then the rea-.

???: Maria! Remember us?

???#2: Of course she does. Don't you Maria?

I look up to see...

Maria: Lucas?.... Kumatora? What are you two doing here.

Lucas: Well we-

Peach was staring at the pink haired girl. He stood up and pushed the blond teen away and grabbing Kumatora's hand. Said girl becoming very uneasy.

Peach: An even more important question is, are you single. Did your date stood you up and left you with him?

Kumatora: No actually. You pushed my date away. Now...*moves hand away* Maria, I thought you said it was a double date?

What? What is she-

Peach: The pipsquek is you boyfriend!? GAHAHAHA! THAT MUST BE THE MOST DEPRESSING THING EVER?! I THOUGHT YOU WERE HIS SISTER!

Lucas had a depressed look on his face and was looking down on the floor. He looked to his left and saw something. I guess it help because somehow his expression changed and it seems he was a bit more confident.

Lucas: Yeah... we get that alot. But it's the truth. Now can we get on with this date, I'm kinda hungry.

Kumatora: Yeah me too.

Peach: Heh. Why don't you ditch him. This double date could just be you two and me all alone.

Kumatora: Yeah no. Lucas is my boyfriend. Now are we doing this. Becuase (y/n) said-

Maria: (y/n)?

Peach: (y/n)!?

Lucas: Yeah. He is one of the waitors. Said he'll be the one serving us for today. since, you know he has to pay off that giant debt some ways.

Kumatora: You wanna let us sit down? We kinda wanna eat and we haven't been on a proper date since..... Uh...

Lucas and Kumatora kinda stared each other with wide eyes as they just realized that they haven't been on a proper date at all.

Peach: Only-

Maria: Yeah!.... You two can sit down. Enjoy the wine.. the food... each other if you want. I won't be enjoying the third option though with my..."date".

Lucas: Heh, Um I doubt my dad will let me drink-

Kumatora: Relax. He's not with us so why not enjoy.

Lucas: But-

Kumatora: But nothing, live a little. Think of it as grape juice. Please? For me?

He looked around then back to Kumatora.

Lucas: ... Fine, screw it. Give me a glass.

Kumatora: And another one of those bottles you are drinking.

Peach: No!

We all looked at him. So there is something about this brand.

Maria: Why not? It's just wine right?

Peach looked like he was sweating but gave up. He called for a waitor, (y/n) being the only one to come.

(Y/n): *smiles* Good evening ladies and gentleman, is there anything you want.

It could be the wine, but why was hearts floating next and around him?

Maria: *Nose bleeds* _YOU!!!♡♡♡ _Y-yes can we have another drink-

Kumatora: Can you refill this bottle. Actually make that two. Me and my boyfriend will be sharing both. They can finish the rest. Buy her a soda later if you want.

(Y/n) looked wide eyed, Lucas also.

(Y/n)/Lucas:_ What is she talking about!?__ Are they/we actually going to do this!?_

(Y/n): Umm... sure. Anything else.

Peach: Yeah, where's our food and why are you here.

Lucas: I heard Peach was going to pay for everything. So can we have the most expensive thing on the menu?

(Y/n): The most expensive food is a plate called a 'bandeja paisa'. Really good in my opinion. But only if you buy it from the people who actually know what they are doing and not marking it up price.

Kumatora: Where's it from.

Peach:Wai-!

(Y/n): A place called Colombia. Real good food.

Lucas: We'll have nine plates!

(Y/n):Coming right up!

I started giggling a bit. Peach was getting mad, but I saw him alternating between staring at my breast and Kumatora, who was just chatting and laughing with Lucas. Peach then has a smug look on his face. What is he planning this time.

Peach: You know I'm royalty.

Kumatora:*sigh* Yeah so am I. So?

Peach: Why not di-

Link: Is there a problem?

Kumatora: No, no. How long till our food and wine comes.

Link: Please wai- Oh! Here it is.

(Y/n) and a spiky hair guy brought the food and bottles. I said thanks before they slightly bowed and left.

(A/n: This, in my opinion, is really good.)

Kumatora:Let's eat!

She Immediately open the bottle without anyone saying anything, and starts digging into the food, pouring the wine into both of their glass cups. Kumatora brought the blond kid into the side of her chest. Said boy started blushing and laughing a little.

Peach started to get a wavering smile. So to keep everything in his order he tries to put the moves on me. I may be drunk and horny, but he isn't gonna be the one to touch me.

Time skip (y/n)'s pov

It's now 10:00 pm. The rain hasn't slowed down. Actually it got worse somehow.

Maria right now is drunk, having a giant blush and smile on her face. But still somehow fending off Peach.

Peach: Don't you wanna go home. You know sleep in my bed, get naked...

Maria: But*hic* your not him. *starts playing with her hair* I don't wanna cheat on my love.

Lucas and Kumatora had drank the both bottles of wine, one each. Before they got completely drunk they asked to be moved. Right now they are in some dark corner making out.

[A/n: I'm sorry that I'm not sorry.] :)

(Red): We have to get them out before they actually start doing it in here. Remind me when we leave.

Pit: Um... guys!

We look at Pit pointing to Peach talking to someone.

Link: Yeah so?

Guards started appearing from the doors. We don't have our weapons and our psi user friends are drunk and horny.

Vanessa: I don't like were this is going.

Kirby: I think that time has already come. So what's the plan boss.

(Red): Alright, Time's up, (y/n) get the check then get Maria. I'll get the drunk lovebirds. Pit and Link, get ready for a mad dash out. Kirby, if you want order something, anything and put it on Peach's order, then Follow the others. Vanessa you're with me.

We all nodded. I went to get the receipt and make sure I wasn't caught.

(Y/n): How was your-

Peach: Cut the crap. I know what you're tryung to do!

(Y/n): I have no idea what you're talking about sir.

Peach: Oooh, then It was just by coincidence that everyone you know is here right now. With me having a great date with my lovely girlfriend. Bullshit! Who told you!?

People in blue uniforms started surrounding us, one holding his walkie talkie and saying something. This is going south really fast.

Peach: I'm sending you and your friends to the dungeon right after you rot in prison. You will all rot there until I decide what to do with you!

I got closer to Maria. She wrapped her arms around my neck and started rubbing her right cheek against mine.

Maria: Di-did anyone *hic* tell you are v-very warm.*licks (y/n)'s cheek like a cat*

Peach: Get off him. Now.

Maria: *pouts* No! He's cuddwy and warm.

(Y/n): *blushes* W-well anyways here is your check....

I started to lift Maria by her legs, her getting a stronger grip around my neck, biting and sucking my earlobe gently. Peach started to review the check, once he saw the price he had a shocked look on his face.

Peach: 2 MILLION U.S DOLLARS! JUST FOR A BOTTLE OF WINE THAT HAS APHRODISIAC!

Maria: _So it was made to be that way!_

(Y/n): *in his head*

(Y/n):Maybe you should have read what it actually does.

What the bottle says is very interesting though actually. There must be enough love between the partners drinking it for the effects to actually work. I guess Maria didn't have any.

(Red):*Cargo carrying Lucas and Kumatora* We gotta go. Like now now.

Just as he said that a bolt of lightning flashed outside the window behind Peach.

Peach: GET THEM!

We started to jump on the tables, avoiding guards and others from grabbing us. We got to the door, seeing Pit, Link, and Kirby, who has a bag full of food. Kirby made a big enough warp star for all of us.

Kirby: Come on! Get on so we can leave this place!

We heard sirens off in the distance. This is gonna end badly if we get caught.

We all jumped on the floating star, it moving and flying away from the resturaunt. We saw a couple of helicopters with the letters NYPD on them.

Link: Where did Peach get those reservations, where did that pipe take us, AND WHERE THE FUCK ARE WE!? 'CAUSE I DOUBT THE MUSHROOM KINGDOM HAS COPS AND HELICOPTERS!

(Red): Because we are in a place where we actually are video game characters. Some of our stories are told here as stories.

Kirby: We gotta get out of here. People will start wondering why a bunch of teens are on a floating star up in the sky.

(Red): Eh. Nintendo will say we are just for a commercial. So we'll be fine.

Pit: We gotta head back home.

(Red): Or...

Link: Or...

(Red): We wait. Just for an hour then we'll go. Granted we can always come back and visit here but still.

Maria looks like she's sobering up a bit. We are hidden.

(Y/n): only an hour?

(Red): Yep.

Vanessa: That is if we don't get caught.

We all looked at each other and nodded.

Before we head out a helicopter appeared in front of us.

Officer: *megaphone* This is the NYPD, land the giant hover craft.

(Red): every one look away, or put on sunglasses.

He put his hands up to his face.

(Red): Solar flare!!!

Ben's pov

I was wearing the hat (y/n) has given me, while playing smash on the switch. Mom and dad are watching the news until I heard what the news had to say.

Cbs news: A very abnormal occurrence has and is happening right now tonight. A couple of teens wearing dresses for prom are flying in what appears to be a giant yellow cartoony star.

Dad: Hey... that star looks like-

CBS news: Sources... *sigh* sources say and claim this star belongs to a "kirby" a well known video game character made by nintendo. Is.... Is this..... Are you people for real? God people saying stuff just to get a quick buck or two.

My parents shifted towards the screen. Right now the news was showing their faces.

Cbs news: These are what they look like...

Mom: The Blond boy and the one with wings look very familiar.

Dad: ...

Cbs news: Please contact us if you see these delinquents to make sure you stay safe.

Just as he said that, we heard Kirby's warp star making its sound passing by our appartment. Seconds later a couple of helicopter passed by.

Ben: Uh-oh.

Both my parents looked at me when I said that.

Mom: What do you mean uh-oh? Do you know them.

Ben: I can explain.

Dad: .... Ben, get to the top of the roof and wave them in. Make sure you don't see a helicopter.

Mom: Honey what-

Dad: Just... trust me.

I head out the door to the elevator.

3rd pov

The gang on the flying star was still trying to out run the cops in the sky. When they started to get far away enough, Kirby directed the star backwards, going back to where they last been.

In doing so, (y/n) saw Ben on top of a building, waving the hat that was given to him.

(Y/n): Go down there.

Kirby: You sure?

(Y/n): Yeah, I know him.

(A/n: This, in my opinion, is really good.)

Kumatora:Let's eat!

She Immediately open the bottle without anyone saying anything, and starts digging into the food, pouring the wine into both of their glass cups. Kumatora brought the blond kid into the side of her chest. Said boy started blushing and laughing a little.

Peach started to get a wavering smile. So to keep everything in his order he tries to put the moves on me. I may be drunk and horny, but he isn't gonna be the one to touch me.

Time skip (y/n)'s pov

It's now 10:00 pm. The rain hasn't slowed down. Actually it got worse somehow.

Maria right now is drunk, having a giant blush and smile on her face. But still somehow fending off Peach.

Peach: Don't you wanna go home. You know sleep in my bed, get naked...

Maria: But*hic* your not him. *starts playing with her hair* I don't wanna cheat on my love.

Lucas and Kumatora had drank the both bottles of wine, one each. Before they got completely drunk they asked to be moved. Right now they are in some dark corner making out.

[A/n: I'm sorry that I'm not sorry.] :)

(Red): We have to get them out before they actually start doing it in here. Remind me when we leave.

Pit: Um... guys!

We look at Pit pointing to Peach talking to someone.

Link: Yeah so?

Guards started appearing from the doors. We don't have our weapons and our psi user friends are drunk and horny.

Vanessa: I don't like were this is going.

Kirby: I think that time has already come. So what's the plan boss.

(Red): Alright, Time's up, (y/n) get the check then get Maria. I'll get the drunk lovebirds. Pit and Link, get ready for a mad dash out. Kirby, if you want order something, anything and put it on Peach's order, then Follow the others. Vanessa you're with me.

We all nodded. I went to get the receipt and make sure I wasn't caught.

(Y/n): How was your-

Peach: Cut the crap. I know what you're tryung to do!

(Y/n): I have no idea what you're talking about sir.

Peach: Oooh, then It was just by coincidence that everyone you know is here right now. With me having a great date with my lovely girlfriend. Bullshit! Who told you!?

People in blue uniforms started surrounding us, one holding his walkie talkie and saying something. This is going south really fast.

Peach: I'm sending you and your friends to the dungeon right after you rot in prison. You will all rot there until I decide what to do with you!

I got closer to Maria. She wrapped her arms around my neck and started rubbing her right cheek against mine.

Maria: Di-did anyone *hic* tell you are v-very warm.*licks (y/n)'s cheek like a cat*

Peach: Get off him. Now.

Maria: *pouts* No! He's cuddwy and warm.

(Y/n): *blushes* W-well anyways here is your check....

I started to lift Maria by her legs, her getting a stronger grip around my neck, biting and sucking my earlobe gently. Peach started to review the check, once he saw the price he had a shocked look on his face.

Peach: 2 MILLION U.S DOLLARS! JUST FOR A BOTTLE OF WINE THAT HAS APHRODISIAC!

Maria: _So it was made to be that way!_

(Y/n): *in his head*

(Y/n):Maybe you should have read what it actually does.

What the bottle says is very interesting though actually. There must be enough love between the partners drinking it for the effects to actually work. I guess Maria didn't have any.

(Red):*Cargo carrying Lucas and Kumatora* We gotta go. Like now now.

Just as he said that a bolt of lightning flashed outside the window behind Peach.

Peach: GET THEM!

We started to jump on the tables, avoiding guards and others from grabbing us. We got to the door, seeing Pit, Link, and Kirby, who has a bag full of food. Kirby made a big enough warp star for all of us.

Kirby: Come on! Get on so we can leave this place!

We heard sirens off in the distance. This is gonna end badly if we get caught.

We all jumped on the floating star, it moving and flying away from the resturaunt. We saw a couple of helicopters with the letters NYPD on them.

Link: Where did Peach get those reservations, where did that pipe take us, AND WHERE THE FUCK ARE WE!? 'CAUSE I DOUBT THE MUSHROOM KINGDOM HAS COPS AND HELICOPTERS!

(Red): Because we are in a place where we actually are video game characters. Some of our stories are told here as stories.

Kirby: We gotta get out of here. People will start wondering why a bunch of teens are on a floating star up in the sky.

(Red): Eh. Nintendo will say we are just for a commercial. So we'll be fine.

Pit: We gotta head back home.

(Red): Or...

Link: Or...

(Red): We wait. Just for an hour then we'll go. Granted we can always come back and visit here but still.

Maria looks like she's sobering up a bit. We are hidden.

(Y/n): only an hour?

(Red): Yep.

Vanessa: That is if we don't get caught.

We all looked at each other and nodded.

Before we head out a helicopter appeared in front of us.

Officer: *megaphone* This is the NYPD, land the giant hover craft.

(Red): every one look away, or put on sunglasses.

He put his hands up to his face.

(Red): Solar flare!!!

Ben's pov

I was wearing the hat (y/n) has given me, while playing smash on the switch. Mom and dad are watching the news until I heard what the news had to say.

Cbs news: A very abnormal occurrence has and is happening right now tonight. A couple of teens wearing dresses for prom are flying in what appears to be a giant yellow cartoony star.

Dad: Hey... that star looks like-

CBS news: Sources... *sigh* sources say and claim this star belongs to a "kirby" a well known video game character made by nintendo. Is.... Is this..... Are you people for real? God people saying stuff just to get a quick buck or two.

My parents shifted towards the screen. Right now the news was showing their faces.

Cbs news: These are what they look like...

Mom: The Blond boy and the one with wings look very familiar.

Dad: ...

Cbs news: Please contact us if you see these delinquents to make sure you stay safe.

Just as he said that, we heard Kirby's warp star making its sound passing by our appartment. Seconds later a couple of helicopter passed by.

Ben: Uh-oh.

Both my parents looked at me when I said that.

Mom: What do you mean uh-oh? Do you know them.

Ben: I can explain.

Dad: .... Ben, get to the top of the roof and wave them in. Make sure you don't see a helicopter.

Mom: Honey what-

Dad: Just... trust me.

I head out the door to the elevator.

3rd pov

The gang on the flying star was still trying to out run the cops in the sky. When they started to get far away enough, Kirby directed the star backwards, going back to where they last been.

In doing so, (y/n) saw Ben on top of a building, waving the hat that was given to him.

(Y/n): Go down there.

Kirby: You sure?

(Y/n): Yeah, I know him.


	29. A Date to Remeber (Part 2)

Ben's pov

Dad: Answers. Now.

We had the tv on mute. Lucas and Kumatora were cuddling and sleeping with bushes on their faces. Maria was slowly sobering up, but was still hugging (y/n) while sitting on his lap. Link was outside our apartment while me, pit and Kirby were looking out the windows. (Red) was pacing around and looking around the place with Vanessa.

Ben: I can explain.

Vanessa: No you can't.

Ben: Yeah, no I can't

Dad: Why not?

(Red): Because he isn't apart of this.

Mom: Who are you people? It's late. Shouldn't your parents be worried about you.

(Red): Well.... yes. Yes they are. But I called everyones parents and said we were fine.

Dad: You are on the news!

(Red): I know right! Damn, I always did want to be famous. They even got my good side. Lucky them I guess.

(Red) had his hands on his hips, looking glad like he accomplished something great. Vanessa snorts a bit at (Red)'s antics.

Vanessa: Really?

(Red): Hey, It's my first time on tv, so give this to me.

(Y/n): And to answer your first question, we are from Ben's school. Also some of his close friends.

Vanessa: Not me, I graduated.

Dad: Hmph, *points to the warp star* Then explain the floating warp star.

Kirby: Umm...

(Red): Oh that. That's just a really big drone that can carry people. We've been working in our study hall period.

Mom: Then why are your five of your names very familiar? And is (Red) really your name?

(Red): Mine is just a nickname I like.

Dad: Can we have your real name?

(Red):<https://youtu.be/oDU7Z44aTiU>

(Red): *clears throat* I mean no. The reason why the have familiar names is because those are their parents favorite games.

Mom: Like Robin Williams named his daughter Zelda!

Outside the door we heard a crash. Link opens the door slowly.

Link:S-sorry. I thought I heard something. Guess it was nothing.

Mom: Oh it's fine young man.

Link just nods and closes the door. My parents kept questioning them like, "why are Kirby and Kumatora's hair pink?"" Why does (Red) have a 'fur belt'" "Why does Pit have wings?" Who is this woman with purple hair" "How is Ben doing in school and does he have a girlfriend?"

....

Wait.

Kirby: Yeah, he's doing good as far as we know.

Pit: He's the one that actually made the plans.

I look to where the siblings were. Maria was getting a bit angsty while (y/n) was trying to calm her down.

Maria: (yyyyyy/nnnnn). Can we go home?*starts rubbing against each other and mumbles* I wanna be with you alone.

(Y/n): *smiles* Don't worry, we'll be leave soon.

I guess she was still drunk cause what she asked next caught me off guard.

Maria:*pouts and mumbles* Can I get a kiss from you, (y/n)?

He looked around noticing us having a bit of a questioning look.

(Y/n): Umm.... alright a kiss isn't so bad. Do you want it on you-

What Maria did next definitely shocked a lot people in the room. Maria had grabbed (y/n)'s face and started making out with him.

He was shocked and caught off guard at first. But I guess something got the better of him because he started to lean into it, lowering his hands to her hips. I think I saw their tounges.

Mom: Oh dear...

Dad: ... (Red), didn't you say those two were related?

(Red): .... umm.

He started to look around. I thought I had some idea of how they were but I guess now this changes everything about these two.

Dad: Well? You have very convincing excuses up until now.

(Red): ... Fine. They were abandoned by their parents at a young age, alright. They had a lot of problem with them. They had each other since then to keep each other company. And the only good reason i have for you right now with this display of... almost incest but not really?, Either way, it's because she is drunk, depressed and lonely. Or horny I can't tell when she is around him. Either way, you can't just judge them for something s.

They stopped making out with each other, Maria now laying her head on (y/n)'s shoulder. A blush on both of their faces.

Mom: ...

Dad: ...

I guess it worked.

Kirby: I stop seeing search lights. Do you think we're fine?

Pit: Maybe. Nobody screamed or were yelling at them on the news to find us.

Ben: Is it possible they forgot a out you?

(Red): Maybe. *looks and Ben's parents* thank you for harbouring us. I doubt we'll see each other in the near future but who knows.

Mom: alright....

Dad: Maybe you should call the cops on their parents if they abandoned those two.

Red: Don't worry about it. It's been taken care of a long time ago.

Mom: I think they should go see a phyciatrist.

(Y/n): Why? We're fine.

Dad: I highly doubt a brother and a sister could harbor that much love for each other. Even that much to go so far.

(Y/n) started to look down. Maria turned around to face my parents,but her eyes were different. Like the ones she had when (y/n) was presumed dead.

Maria:*monotone* I don't tell you how to live your life. I don't a psychiatrist telling me I can't have brothers love.

She tried to get off (y/n), her hands stretched out like she is gonna strangle them. (Y/n) holder her back by her stomach.

Maria: I DON'T CARE WHAT ANYONE THINKS OF US TOGETHER! I JUST WANNA HAVE HIS LOVE AND HIS ONLY!!!!

(Y/n): Please calm down Mari-

Dad: How DARE you threaten us in our own home! You psychotic BIT-

(Red): ENOUGH!

Almost everyone in the room jumped and went wide eyed. Maria turned around and started to hug (y/n) again while he gently rubs and pats her back. I was close enough to them to hear and see her sobbing a bit.

(Red): .... I'm sorry sir but please don't mess with other peoples personal life unless they ask you or it's very critical.

Dad: But what "love" she has for her brother...

(Red): JUST.... *takes a deep breath* Just leave them alone. They've gone through so much together.

Mom: Isn't she the older one. Shouldn't she be more...

(Red): .... We're leaving. See you later Ben.

Kirby grabbed the warp star while Pit was following him. (Red) started to carrying the sleeping and cuddling couple again with Vanessa following. (Y/n) started to get up from the couch while Maria had wrapped her legs and arms around him, him having an arm under her for support. Link kept the door open for them so he could get out the door easier.

Minutes later we hear the warp star fly by and disappear into the night. My dad started to grab his phone but mom pushed his arm down and shook her head no. I took a glimpse of his screen, showing the number for a psychiatrist I guess they know.

Time skip (y/n)'s Pov

We were the first ones to be dropped of back home.

I'm still holding onto Maria as she is still clinging to me. She sobered up all the way, still remembering everything that happened while she was drunk.

We got home safe and sound. When we entered, I let Maria walk around. Her frown still on her face. We went to our bedroom to get ready for sleep.

Maria: (Y/n)?...

(Y/n): Yeah?

Maria: You know I love you right.

(Y/n): Of course I do. And I feel the same way.

I hear her dress fall to the floor and hear her walking towards me.

Maria: Do you really love me the same way?

I turn around to answer her, but when I did she was completely naked.

Maria: I can't wait any longer.

*lemon*  
She pushed me down gently, making me sit on my bed. Her eyes were a bit dull but she had those ever appearing hearts in her eyes.

She went on her knees and unzipped my suit pants, pulling down my pats and underwear. When she finally got them of, my dick gently slapped her face. She started to nuzzle her face against it, licking it a bit.

Maria: So this is what was waiting for me.*starts rubbing herself and your dick* This is finally happening.

She placed her big breast around my dick, 5 inches left uncovered by her soft melons.

Maria started to suck on it, moving her breast up and down as her head went the same route. I placed my hands on her head and started caressing and petting her head, she leaned into my hand, closing her eyes.

Once she had opened them, I thought that they glowed a bit, mostly the heart pupils she has. I startes pushing her head down, making her somehow fit every inch down her throat. And she's doing this very well.

(Y/n):*groans* Maria!

Maria: mmph♡~

Her mouth vibrating a bit made me start to cum in her mouth, with her gulping everything down making sure not a single drop escaped her mouth. She took her mouth off it and started to give me a hand job, going back to licking my dick and sucking my balls.

Maria: I got something to confess (y/n). While you sleep and very erect, I gave you blowjobs eveynight, forcing myself to have every inch of you in my mouth even while you came.

(Y/n): Well...

I pick her up by grabbing under her shoulders, throwing her on my bed and making her yelp a bit and lay her down trapping her under me.

(Y/n): I think I should punish you, You've been a very naughty girl~

Maria's pussy became soaking wet when I said that. Before we actually started, I went to her pussy and started liking it. Maria put her hands on my head forcing me to go deeper as she wraped her legs, trapping my head between them as I go deeper.

Maria: YES! EAT ME OUT! MAKE ME CUUUUMM!!!

Just a she said that, she came on my face, with her spazing a bit. Her legs went numb letting me go. She was trying to catch her breath, but I wasn't going to let her. I slowly started to tease her by rubbing my dick on her lower entrance. She let out a wimp, wrapping her legs around me.

Maria: Please do it. You don't know how long I've waited for this moment with you~

She extended her arms toward me, I lowered my self a bit so she can wrap her arms around my neck before I took her virginity.

I thrust into her slowly, feeling her hymen there. I looked up at her and she just nodded. Thrusting harder I broke it, a bit of blood coming out of her, but her moans were of pleasure.

I started to have my way with her, gently bitting her neck as she she was holding on to me with all her stregnth, leaving her nail marking back.

Maria:*tearing up* _We've finally become one! This is the best day of my life! _YES!!!♡ KEEP THRUSTING YOUR HUGE COCK IN ME!!! FUCK ME UNTIL I CAN'T FEEL MY LEGS!!!♡♡ USE ME AS YOU SEE FIT!!

I did as I was told, kissing her while doing so. I can feel my end and her's, her pussy tightening around my shaft.

(Y/n): Maria, I'm gonna cum!

Maria: IN ME!!! PLEASE!!!

With my last few thrust, I did so, drowning her pussy with my cum. I started to feel tired and flopped on her, my head on her breast. I put one of her nipple in my mouth and started to nibble and suck on it. Maria making another wimper.

Maria: That*pant* was *pant* amazing. Thank you.

*lemon over*

We started to cuddle, giving each other one more kiss before our energy went completely away. My head using Maria's breast as pillows.

3rd pov

Unbeknownst to the sleeping couple/siblings, a drone was outside their window, the royal logo of the Mushroom kingdom on it, recording to the castle.

Peach:....

Toadsworth:*blushes* _I knew this waz gonna happen, but prince peach had to spy on them didn't he._ As I said, she is in love with someone else.

Peach: .... heh. This just gives me more proof to banish him.

Toadsworth: For loving someone else?

Peach: For committing incest. TOADS! Edit the video, make it look like her raped our great heroine, Maria.  
The toads saluted and went to a specific room.

Toadworth: She will kill you.

Peach:*grins* this is just perfect blackmail. Either way in the video they look bad.

Toadsworth: I can't believe you are messing with master (y/n)'s and mistress Maria's life.

Peach:.... Leave. We'll talk later.


	30. The Calm Before the Storm (Day 4)

<https://youtu.be/ThJc8ZDhUBg>

(Y/n)'s pov

The sun's rays seeped through the window. Morning has come on our small house. Maria and I are still naked an cuddleing, her chest underneath my head. Maria started to wake up, moaning a bit and streching.

Maria: Good morning my love~

(Y/n): Good morning to you too~

We shared a quick kiss, but I noticed that Poochy was in my bed to my right, sleeping. I guess she got in when we passed out.

Poochy: *moans and mumbles* Y-yes master, I've been a good girl. Please keep loving me. I will do anything for you.

I smiled at her and got close to her ear.

(Y/n):*whispers and pets her head* I will always love you, Poochy. You don't have to force yourself over your limits.

Said girl started to smile, sticking her tongue out and wagging her tail.

Maria: Want me to cook some breakfast?

(Y/n): If you want to.

Maria gave me kiss on my check and got out of bed, heading for our small kitchen, while sway her ass left and right.

I got out of my bed and put down my uniform for today. Red just texted me about what I'm gonna do.

(Red)(text): Hey, I won't be there today, because..... reasons. The "animatronics" will let you in. Behind the stage is an elevator and an entrance to where the rest of the girls are. If you want, you can bring them up, just so you don't have to work tomorrow. The auction to sell the building is on saturday so be careful. The building could go up in flames if something breaks.

Maria: Breakfast is almost ready!

(Y/n): I'll be there!

I put my phone down and headed out of our room. Maria was setting everything down, only wearing an apron and her white leggings. Once I sat down, she sat down on my lap.

Maria: Open wide, I'll be the one feeding you~

(Y/n): ... Ok!

Time skip to the Anime convention

Freddi: Hi (y/n)!

She grabbed my face and kissed me, dragging me into the convention where everyone else just tackled me.

Chica: I can't believe that you'll be here for the morning!

Nightmare: I still can't believe you helped us make our stay here possible.

(Y/n): Thanks! Though both things are temporary. I need to find out if the actual building is gonna be sold or not. But until then this is your home.

Puppet: (Red) said the last ones are down in some sort of basement. I can take you to the elevator. But just know to be careful.

(Y/n): I'll promise that I'll try.

Golden Freddi:_ I can teleport you to the _entranc_e__ if you want._

I nodded. Golden Freddi brought me closer to her, her softly placing my face into her chest.

Baby: Really?

Golden freddi just stuck out her tongue like a child before teleporting us both to an unknown room. She let go of me before kissing me and teleporting back.

(Y/n): What awaits me down below, only god knows.

I went into the elevator and started my desent.

Time skip

I was trying to work out this "hand unit" thing but it's glitching out like crazy.

(Y/n)'s pov

The sun's rays seeped through the window. Morning has come on our small house. Maria and I are still naked an cuddleing, her chest underneath my head. Maria started to wake up, moaning a bit and streching.

Maria: Good morning my love~

(Y/n): Good morning to you too~

We shared a quick kiss, but I noticed that Poochy was in my bed to my right, sleeping. I guess she got in when we passed out.

Poochy: *moans and mumbles* Y-yes master, I've been a good girl. Please keep loving me. I will do anything for you.

I smiled at her and got close to her ear.

(Y/n):*whispers and pets her head* I will always love you, Poochy. You don't have to force yourself over your limits.

Said girl started to smile, sticking her tongue out and wagging her tail.

Maria: Want me to cook some breakfast?

(Y/n): If you want to.

Maria gave me kiss on my check and got out of bed, heading for our small kitchen, while sway her ass left and right.

I got out of my bed and put down my uniform for today. Red just texted me about what I'm gonna do.

(Red)(text): Hey, I won't be there today, because..... reasons. The "animatronics" will let you in. Behind the stage is an elevator and an entrance to where the rest of the girls are. If you want, you can bring them up, just so you don't have to work tomorrow. The auction to sell the building is on saturday so be careful. The building could go up in flames if something breaks.

Maria: Breakfast is almost ready!

(Y/n): I'll be there!

I put my phone down and headed out of our room. Maria was setting everything down, only wearing an apron and her white leggings. Once I sat down, she sat down on my lap.

Maria: Open wide, I'll be the one feeding you~

(Y/n): ... Ok!

Time skip to the Anime convention

Freddi: Hi (y/n)!

She grabbed my face and kissed me, dragging me into the convention where everyone else just tackled me.

Chica: I can't believe that you'll be here for the morning!

Nightmare: I still can't believe you helped us make our stay here possible.

(Y/n): Thanks! Though both things are temporary. I need to find out if the actual building is gonna be sold or not. But until then this is your home.

Puppet: (Red) said the last ones are down in some sort of basement. I can take you to the elevator. But just know to be careful.

(Y/n): I'll promise that I'll try.

Golden Freddi:_ I can teleport you to the _entranc_e__ if you want._

I nodded. Golden Freddi brought me closer to her, her softly placing my face into her chest.

Baby: Really?

Golden freddi just stuck out her tongue like a child before teleporting us both to an unknown room. She let go of me before kissing me and teleporting back.

(Y/n): What awaits me down below, only god knows.

I went into the elevator and started my desent.

Time skip

I was trying to work out this "hand unit" thing but it's glitching out like crazy.

Lefty: My name is lefty. Don't be afraid of me. I didn't mean to startle you.

(Y/n): H-how do you know my name?

Lefty: We have access to the computers mainframe, cameras, and data in us. And I gotta say-

She leans into me, hugging me gently.

Lefty: I'm glad you care for us...

???: Hehe, Of course he cares for us, he find us hot!

Lefty: Molten Freddi? I thought they killed you with the scooper.

M. Freddi: Hehe, well as you can see I pulled myself together just for him. No strings atatched.

(Y/n): Yeah but cables are.

Molten Freddi got a bigger grin amd started giggling a bit more when I said that.

M. Freddi: *hugs (y/n) and kisses him on the lips* Haha, you are definetly my type!

Lefty: Does Ennard and Ballora know?

M. Freddi: Doubt it but lets show the last two before we leave this place for good!

Time skip

Ennard: So you actually exist. I thought you would just be someone to give us false hope.

(Y/n): Why would I be fake?

Ballora: We've been in these walls for so many years. Yes we have access to the computer but remember some of it a bit corrupted due to age.

(Y/n): Well I'm here now.

M. Freddi:*hugs and cuddles with (y/n)* Hehe, yes your are! And now we can-

The lights go off, even my flashlight for some reason. When I turn towards the girls with me they looked like they were stuck.

Ennard: Something's wrong. I can't move.

Ballora: *see's something in the darkness* (y/n), Look out!

When I turn around it was already too late because a green hammer was inches away from my face.

Peach's pov an hour ago

I have everything ready. Time to make his life a livving hell. I was infront of the convention, which I'll buy and use it for something more for ... me. I do deserve it after all. I knocked on the glass door and waited. The one who answered was that slutty bear

Freddi: What do you want? Isn't your shift in about 4 hours?

Peach: Well I wanna forgive you for making a horrible mistake in choosing that nobody. I know it was in the spur of the moment, but don't worry. I'll make it up to you.

Freddi: .... What the FUCK are you talking about?

I pulled an EMP from (y/n)'s hat behind my back.

Peach: What I meant to say is, say goodbye to (y/n) and this convention.

I activated the EMP and threw it in the building, waited a few seconds and entered seeing that everyone, even the "Nightmare" animatronic girls were lying on the floor. Though the EMP only shut of the robotic part of them, but it does work.

Nightmare: I'll fucking bite your head and dick off when we get back up!

Her lower stomach started moving but I didn't care. I started draging her out side having guards waiting for me.

Peach: everyone on the top floor can't move. Grab them and put them in the cage.

The guards look down at nightmare as she tries and reaches for me with her sharp nails.

Guard: She looks a bit ... off.

Nighmare: The fuck does that mean!? I'll kill you all slower when I'm done with the fa-!

Peach: just get the others up top.  
The traitor is in the basement level of the building. I'll call you down so you get the rest. I'll stay here when you're all gone.

Guard: But what if-?

Peach: He's defenseless with out his hat. I have something to do before I take him in.

I went in and rode the elevator down. Spinning and twisting the giant green hamner in my hands.

Peach: You've been a nuisance to me ever since you came to this land.... if you somehow survive this.... Heh, you won't actually...

The elevator door opened and I crawled in before throwing another EMP. The lights shut off. Perfect. Now to attack.

I saw (y/n) in the security uniform despretly looking. But I was caught by the animatronic slut with bigger tits

Ballora: (Y/n), Look out!

I swung the green hammer into his face knocking the bastard out. The others have frightfull looks on their faces.

Ennard: How dare you! Once I get up-

Peach: It'll be too late. *calls for guards* Come down, I got the rest. Also start putting the jerry cans in. I'll finish the rest myself

The orange bear looked at (y/n)'s unconsoius and bleeding face and tried to get near him. But I grabbed one of the cabbles that were on her and pulled her back.

Peach: No no no no no my love! He's gonna die soon. And there is nothing you four could do. So just sit tight and wait for the inevitable. Because I rule this Kingdom.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------  
To be continued

Lefty: Molten Freddi? I thought they killed you with the scooper.

M. Freddi: Hehe, well as you can see I pulled myself together just for him. No strings atatched.

(Y/n): Yeah but cables are.

Molten Freddi got a bigger grin and started giggling a bit more when I said that.

M. Freddi: *hugs (y/n) and kisses him on the lips* Haha, you are definitely my type!

Lefty: Does Ennard and Ballora know?

M. Freddi: Doubt it but lets show the last two before we leave this place for good!

Time skip

Ennard: So you actually exist. I thought you would just be someone to give us false hope.

(Y/n): Why would I be fake?

Ballora: We've been in these walls for so many years. Yes we have access to the computer but remember some of it a bit corrupted due to age.

(Y/n): Well I'm here now.

M. Freddi:*hugs and cuddles with (y/n)* Hehe, yes your are! And now we can-

The lights go off, even my flashlight for some reason. When I turn towards the girls with me they looked like they were stuck.

Ennard: Something's wrong. I can't move.

Ballora: *see's something in the darkness* (y/n), Look out!

When I turn around it was already too late because a green hammer was inches away from my face.

Peach's pov an hour ago

I have everything ready. Time to make his life a living hell. I was in front of the convention, which I'll buy and use it for something more for ... me. I do deserve it after all. I knocked on the glass door and waited. The one who answered was that slutty bear

Freddi: What do you want? Isn't your shift in about 4 hours?

Peach: Well I wanna forgive you for making a horrible mistake in choosing that nobody. I know it was in the spur of the moment, but don't worry. I'll make it up to you.

Freddi: .... What the FUCK are you talking about?

I pulled an EMP from (y/n)'s hat behind my back.

Peach: What I meant to say is, say goodbye to (y/n) and this convention.

I activated the EMP and threw it in the building, waited a few seconds and entered seeing that everyone, even the "Nightmare" animatronic girls were lying on the floor. Though the EMP only shut of the robotic part of them, but it does work.

Nightmare: I'll fucking bite your head and dick off when we get back up!

Her lower stomach started moving but I didn't care. I started dragging her out side having guards waiting for me.

Peach: everyone on the top floor can't move. Grab them and put them in the cage.

The guards look down at nightmare as she tries and reaches for me with her sharp nails.

Guard: She looks a bit ... off.

Nighmare: The fuck does that mean!? I'll kill you all slower when I'm done with the fa-!

Peach: just get the others up top.  
The traitor is in the basement level of the building. I'll call you down so you get the rest. I'll stay here when you're all gone.

Guard: But what if-?

Peach: He's defenseless with out his hat. I have something to do before I take him in.

I went in and rode the elevator down. Spinning and twisting the giant green hammer in my hands.

Peach: You've been a nuisance to me ever since you came to this land.... if you somehow survive this.... Heh, you won't actually...

The elevator door opened and I crawled in before throwing another EMP. The lights shut off. Perfect. Now to attack.

I saw (y/n) in the security uniform desperately looking. But I was caught by the animatronic slut with bigger tits

Ballora: (Y/n), Look out!

I swung the green hammer into his face knocking the bastard out. The others have frightful looks on their faces.

Ennard: How dare you! Once I get up-

Peach: It'll be too late. *calls for guards* Come down, I got the rest. Also start putting the jerry cans in. I'll finish the rest myself

The orange bear looked at (y/n)'s unconscious and bleeding face and tried to get near him. But I grabbed one of the cables that were on her and pulled her back.

Peach: No no no no no my love! He's gonna die soon. And there is nothing you four could do. So just sit tight and wait for the inevitable. Because I rule this Kingdom.


	31. Trial by Fire (night 5)

(Y/n)'s pov 3 am under the main building.

I was starting to wake up. I start to groan while my memory and vision is still blury...

Peach: *pours gasoline and break pipes* Ah you're finally awake. Good good... I've waited for this day... someone else also has been too...

(Y/n):*groans* Ohh fuck......Where.... Where are we?

My head's hurting like hell. Wait when did-

Peach: I thought if I could destroy your reputation, you would back off. But nooo, you had to fight back. Then there was the thing with Bowsa but, well you know the rest

(Y/n): Heh, Maybe because you just suck as a-

He grabs my hammer again and thrust it into my stomach, making me gasp for air and spitting out blood.

Peach: Shut UP! You are in so much danger right now. Heh, but then again I have the upper hand. Once that scientist helps me more, your name will just be a horrible memory.

(Y/n): *groans* I doubt E. Gadd will help you with that. He has a moral code

Peach: Oh? How do you think he gets the money for his inventions? Who do you think is funding him? That's right ME!

Peach pulls out a lighter from his pocket and starts flipping the lid of the lighter. I try to break my restainst, but since I'm weak and injured, it's hard to break free, but I do feel them loosening

(Y/n): People will find out about you!

Peach: Maybe. But I'm not the one tied by ropes.

He lights it and drops it into the gasoline, making the trail he made go up in flames. Before the trail got to me, I finally break out of the rope and tackle Peach as he tries to escape.

(Y/n): Oh no you don't!

I grab him and push him a way from the exits, some already blocked due to the building's old age and the fire melting some of the supports.

Peach: *points hammer at (y/n)* You IDIOT!

He runs at me, realign back the hammer, me making sure not to touch the roaring ring of fire.

He tries to swing at me, but I ducked before the hit could connect. Since he isn't used to wielding it, he started to stumble a bit, with me taking a few good hits on his stomach and head.

Peach: You think you can defeat me!?

(Y/n): I do and I will.

Peach started to run at me again as I held up my arms like boxers do. I was waiting for him to do the same, but what caught me off guard was that he threw it, going into the fire and making me look. He punched me in the gut, making me spit more blood, but I recovered enough to trade the blow back to him and followed it up with a haymaker to his jaw. We started trading blows for a while until we heard the building started to creak even more....

Next thing I knew an explosion, due to the gas leaking, sidelined us making debris fall ontop of me,the dark sky seeping through due to the roof burning off. Though I think the debris may have broken a few bones.

Unlike Peach, he just gets up with ease, grabs a broken pipe and starts walking towards me.

Peach: Heh, even the building hates you. Have fun burning alive, "traitor".

He walks away towards the exit I stopped him from. I stuggled to get up but the rubble was to heavy. One of my arms was free though. I found an orange ball with four stars and saw a piece of flaming wood ready to fall. I put two and two together and made my final plan if the rubble's fire doesn't get to me sooner.

(Y/n): Alright Goku, it's time for you to lend me your strength!

I threw the dragon ball at the flaming wood an it connected. The wood, plus a bunch of debris it was holding up, fell on top of him, making him catch on fire in the proccess.

Peach: *screams in pain* AAAAAAAHHH!!! HEELLP!!! SOMEONE!!! SAVE MEEEE!!!! GRRRR!!! FUUUUCCCKK YOOOOUUUU!!!!

His screams carried out till the fire finished burning his body. I was getting a bit lightheaded due to the low oxygen.

(Y/n): *groans and coughs* Heh at least.... I.... won...

My eyesight was getting blurry. Before I passed out I saw some one appear, they reached for me but everything went to black.

???:_ You won't die..._

Timeskip one week 3rd pov

News: An unknown arsonist roams the streets of our kingdom. Last week, both a convention that was supposed to be auctioned today and our favorite Heroine, Maria's house, have mysteriously been set on fire. *shows picture of both burned down buildings* No bodies have been found throughout the rubble. Reports say it could be her traitorous brother or the Queen of Koopa's herself to take out competition. *shows Maria on the castle balcony, waving and smilling* As of Maria, she is now residing in the castle with -

Golden freddi: Turn it off...

Golden Bonnie: But..... fine.

Golden Bonnie grabbed the remote and turned the tv off. (Y/n) was covered in bandages on a hospital bed, sleeping.

Puppet: Just be glad that I found him.

Golden Bonnie: What are we gonna tell him when he wakes up?

Golden freddi: Sadly, the truth. Though it is incredibly bullshit, he has to know.

Golden Bonnie: What do we tell him about 'her'.

Puppet: .... The same.

A nurse comes into the door to see the all three girls pondering over what to tell (y/n).

Nurse: Excuse me misses. But visisting hours are almost over.

Golden Bonnie: Can't we-

Nurse: I'm sorry but until he's fully recovered and, unless the guards let you, I can't have you in here for regular visiting hours. Just be glad you even have a chance to see him.

The girls nodded and were about to leave. Though golden bonnie had a question for the nurse.

Golden bonnie: Do you think his sister will visit him or...

Nurse: I can't tell you because I don't know. I'm sorry. She hasn't been reported to be here before.

Golden bonnie just nodded and headed out the room.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Maria pov's

I was banging and rattling the door and bars to my cell. That fricking prick's guards put me in here. The only thing I have here here is a bright light which I don't control, a somewhat comfy bed and red walls, some of it 'painted' by me.

Maria: LET ME OUT! I FUCKING KILL YOU OF YOU HURT MY (Y/N)!!!

???: Do you ever shut up.

I saw a shadowy figure with thier arms crossed. I was a bit werry of who or what it was.

Maria: Who are you?

???: To the general public, the heroine of this kingdom and the soon to be wife of Prince Peach...

They came into the light and what shocked me was that this girl looked like... me....

Maria(?): But to you, well lets just say where I come from my brother died of an 'accident' while I was fighting my rival.

Maria: W-what!?

Maria(?): Aww is da widdle girly's brain hurt. Heh, don't worry you have a looong time to figure it out.

Maria: Then what are you?!

Maria(?): You really don't listen do you? I am YOU! But a better you from a dimension where I all the glory went to Me! That was until that spikey shelled bitch destroyed everything. *mumbles* And some say I'm insane.

Maria: ... Another dimension?

Maria(?): See? Wasn't so hard right. Scientist made it in mine and said my destiny was here *leans in* just have to get rid of some unwanted variables.

She started walking away. Giving me a lazy wave the middle finger.

Maria(?): I'll tell the guards to give my 'dopppleganger' a tv. They say once our 'brother' wakes up there will be a trial fit for him.

I started gripping the bars harder until I got shocked by them.

Maria: What the-

That....thing had a button in her hand smirking, letting it go and headed straight back up.

What are they gonna do to him?


	32. Trail through Corruption

Flashback after (y/n) was rescued.

3'rd Pov

???: *gasp* *huff**puff* Ugh... took you long enough!

???2: S-sorry my pri-

???: Did he escape?

???2: Huh?

???: Did he escape!?

???2: Sadly yes.

???: Ugh. Well did you complete my orders.

???2: The small shack they call a house is complete rubble.

???: See. You aren't complete shit Kamek. Just takes a few good hits to your head for it to start. What about the other Maria?

Kamek: She is loving it. Though...

???: What?

Kamek: She has already slept with a bunch of Toads.

???: She can fuck whatever guy she wants. Just need to make sure she always has energy for me. Also 'helps' the real Maria's reputation.

Kamek: I doubt that will be a problem. Though how did you-

???: Stole a life shroom from some 'idiot'.

Kamek: You knew this was gonna happen-

???: Again? No. But it was a good precaution anyways. Even then you still have your magic to revive me like before.

Kamek: Now what?

???: Go back to Bowsa, she might start wondering where you are.

Kamek: And you?

???: News interview. People gotta know the 'truth'. Though I have to set it up when I get back

Kamek: Ah! And that's why you are the one in charge. But what about 'him'?

???: If you heard, he gas a trial. Gonna send him to a far off island. Heard it's the most dangerous because of the creatures.

Kamek: What now?

???: *Grins* Let's wait.

Time skip...

News: Welcome to the 11 o' clock news in the morning. An unknown arsonist roams the streets of our kingdom. Last week, both a convention that was supposed to be auctioned today and our favorite Heroine, Maria's house, have mysteriously been set on fire. *shows picture of both burned down buildings* No bodies have been found throughout the rubble. Reports say it could be her traitorous brother or the Queen of Koopa's herself to take out competition. *shows Maria on the castle balcony, waving and smilling* As of now Maria is residing in the castle with our great prince who, miraculously survived the fire in the convention. Interview with him will start at noon.

Nurse: _Poor boy. Even if he is supposedly a traitor, wouldn't someone besides those girls, have visit him? He must be important to someone?_

???2: Excuse me sir, but I have someone to take care of.

Guard 1: We have it under control.

???2: But he might die.

Guard 2: *scoffs* So let him.

Nurse: Let this nurse go in. Even if he is one, he still must be taken care of.

The guards still didn't want to move but gave up. The mysterious nurse lifted up her middle fingers and stuck out her pierced tongue at them.

Guard 1: Hey doesn't she...

Guard 2: Just shut up..

Guard 1: But you gotta admit that uniform's-

Guard 2: Shut. Up. You can try to ask her out later. Yes, it's revealing but we have direct orders.

(Y/n)'s pov

I was surrounded by a few flowers and balloons. Got some 'get well soon' cards from the guys and other stuff. Everything still hurts and I got some bruises from the rubble crushing me.  
I heard my door open and looked to see who it was.

???2:(y/n)....

(Y/n): *Turns head and blushes slightly* Hm. Heelllooo Nurse~

Bowsa walked towards and gave me a hug. Not to tight since she knows I'm hurt. I heard her start to cry a bit a felt her tears land on my neck and skin. I hug her back and softly rubbed her back.

Bowsa:*whispers* I thought you were dead...

(Y/n): *whispers* As you can see I'm fine. Well for the most part that is...

Bowsa softly laughed then gave me a kiss on the lips.

(Y/n): How did you get in here?

Bowsa: Oh, that was easy.

Flashback

Random Nurse:*muffled by door* YES! KEEP GOING.

Guard 3: Yeah, take it all you slut.

Bowsa: _I do not need to hear that._ *Sees nurse's clothes and hat scattered in front of the closet.* _Sigh. I'm gonna wash this first before I even try to put it on._

Present.

Bowsa: I had to clean this thing three fucking times because of...*shivers*

(Y/n): *blushes* Looks... interesting on you.

Bowsa: *smiles* Well I did put a few dull spikes on it. Kinda glad I didn't get stopped by the guards. You don't know how many arms I had to brake cause some random Guy Doctor or guard wanted to 'frisk' me for anything.

(Y/n): Heh. Good thing were in a hospital I guess.

Bowsa: Yeah, And I bet the nurse and guard got fired.

We laughed for a bit. We heard the door open and two guards came in. With the position Bowsa was in, she was leaning slighlty above me, the guards could see her panties. One of them blew the infamous wolf whistle and got close to Bowsa. Bowsa, hearing the wolf whistle, rolled and hung her head.

Guard 1: *gropes Bowsa's tail and ass* Nice ass you got here nurse. Why don't we-

Bowsa turned around as fast as she could, kneed his dick, stomped on his foot with her heels and punched the guard in the face, sending him out the room and into a wall.

Bowsa: *turns to the other guard* I'm already taken. Now if you wanna end up in one of these rooms or 6 feet under, I suggest you leave me and my patient alone.

The other guard was just scared shitless and went and closed the door picking up the other guard and calling for a medic.

(Y/n): Wow... that was... Awsome!

Bowsa: *Blushes and looks away waving her hand down* Oh it's nothing. *puts hands on hips and leans down* But you can do whatever you want with me~

I grab her horns gently and bring her into another kiss, making her blush worse.

(Y/n): Just you being her is more than I could have asked.

Bowsa looked around all the gifts he got by my friends and the animatronic girls, like she was looking for something.

Bowsa: Ugh. Guess your sister sensed that I was gonna be here and is trying to 'save the last'. Or did she already came here to visit her dear brother.

My smile started to waver a bit though I guess it was the only thing she needed to know.

Bowsa: *growls and tightens her fist* That fucking whore!

(Y/n): Don't worry. I'm sure she'll come.

Bowsa: Do you know what is even happening with her?

I shook my head my head no. I guess this made her more angry.

Bowsa: She's been fucking almost all the male citizens in private. I heard she try to seduce that fairy boy you know, but got rejected.

My eyes widened and my heart started to hurt a bit... I mean.... was I just being used by her.

I lay down and cover my eyes with my arm.

Bowsa: (y/n)....

(Y/n): Heh...... I kinda expected it a bit.....But......*blushes and remembers that night* It doesn't make sense....

Bowsa: What doesn't make sense -

Nurse: I'm sorry but you have to see this.

An actual nurse came in the room, grabbing a remote on the side of my bed, and turned on the tv. I remove my arm from my face and sit up.

Reporter: We would like to welcome the survivor of a horrific incident in a convention. Let me just say that we are very grateful that you survived.

When the camera panned to the person I was in disbelieve.

(Y/n): *whispers* H-how?

Peach: Thank you. And I'm very grateful that I survived the planned attack by (y/n). Aren't you honey.

Maria(?): *hugs Peach's left arm* Of course I am. And I'm still thankful for releasing me from my brothers grasp by de-hipnotizing me.

What the fuck am I watching. No..... Something is wrong here....

3rd pov

Reporter: If you haven't heard yet. The local anime convention, plus Maria's house went up in flames. Care to explain everything?

Everyone was watching tv throughout the kingdom and maybe far beyond.

Maria was moved to a fancy room in the dungeon but she couldn't unlock it from the inside.

Maria: *bangs on door* W-wait. What happened? Answer me!

Guard#1:*moved slot up* SHUT UP IMPOSTER! We gave you his shirt so you could do god knows what!

Guard#2: Ugh. The traitor is gonna get what he deserves.

Maria: W-what? No....

She dropped to her knees and started hugging the green shirt she had on, tears started to fall off her face. She started to cry unbeknownst what may happen to her brother.

Maria:*whispers* I'll kill you all....

Back to (y/n) and Bowsa...  
(Y/n)'s pov

Bowsa: *mumbles* Fucking slut... shows her true colors once one of her "toys" get hurt or broken huh... Goes with that himbo to boot...

Nurse:*muffled* No! You can't go in, he still-

Guard#1: *muffled* We have direct orders to apprehend him so MOVE!

we looked at each other, Bowsa getting in front of my hospital bed as buffed up guards started to come into the hospital room moving the nurse out of the way.

Guard#2: You *points to Bowsa* get out.

Bowsa: Like hell I will!

She breathed in, puffing her chest and cheeks a bit and started blowing a torrent of fire. But the guards found a fire extinguisher and used it on her. Two more started to come in and started to restrain her.

Guard#1: Heh... look what have here. Hey guys, I think we found our next slut for tonight!

Guard#3: Nice juicy tits to boot.

The guard tried to grope her, but she just threw him of her and punched the other guy. This only got worse as more guards came in.

(Y/n): What the hell do you think you're doing-

Guard#1: Knock him out. Now.

I looked to see but it was too late, everything started to get dark... the only thing I could barely hear was Bowsa crying out my name...

Time skip

I hear the radio faintly... I'm now wearing my clothes, but they were torn and burnt...

I check my surroundings. I'm in a glass room with holes for air thats inside A gray room. My hands were chained to the ground. Everything still hurts so punching my way through, even if it's not bomb proof, would be a horrible idea. There were two guards outside my 'cage' facing away from me with their bitch of a leader facing me. He told the guards to leave until further notice.

Peach: Heh. You really thought it could work this time didn't you? How many is this?

(Y/n): *rough voice* .... how...

Peach: How? *thinking position and points to (y/n)* that's a good question. *grabs a chair and sits on it* Because I'm not fucking stupid, that's why.

(Y/n): I tried to get rid of you-

Peach: And I always come back. You see, those other times, heh, I had my ways to come back. And don't act surprised. I noticed the first day we met you would take her away from me. Yes you succeded. But I always come back. But now-

The walls around the room started to move down... I was in some sort of court room. Ever single color of toad and Maria were in the witness jury stands.

Peach: I sentence you to be banished from this land and be forced to live on an abandoned island. You won't have any way to come back. Your hat will be in lock up. And you will stop terrorizing this land with your facade.

I looked towards Maria. She just smirked evilly.

Maria: What? Think I'll forgive to what you did to me? You really are a bigger idiot than I thought.

I just lost hope. Guards came and opened my cage. I was escorted to a plane and knocked out again... the final thing I see before being taken is Maria and Peach kissing as cameras started to flash...


	33. 'Queen' of the Jungle

*Few hundred miles from the Mushroom kingdom*

3rd pov

Pilot: We are near the drop zone.

Co-pilot: I can't believe we are finally getting rid of them.

Pilot: Lucky us that we get to keep this bird. Our prince made sure we would come back in one piece when we drop them.

Co-pilot: Can't belive one of our own is in there with him.

Pilot: They aren't, our Prince said she was an alien or some shit. She kept spatting out she's the traitors 'subjects'.

Co-pilot: Heh. She does look like us. Maybe...

Pilot: Don't. She won't listen to anyone.

The pilot looked at the dials and saw that the gas was almost gone.

Pilot: We are loosing gas!

Co-Pilot: How? We had a full tank!?

The plane started to shake as the broken gas line that was tampered long ago,broke.

Pilot: We are gonna crash on the island!

Co-pilot: W-we can survive this righ-!

*Few hundred miles from the Mushroom kingdom*

3rd pov

Pilot: We are near the drop zone.

Co-pilot: I can't believe we are finally getting rid of them.

Pilot: Lucky us that we get to keep this bird. Our prince made sure we would come back in one piece when we drop them.

Co-pilot: Yeah, but god damn. I can't believe one of our own is in there with him.

Pilot: They aren't, our Prince said she was an alien or some shit. She kept spatting out she's the traitors 'subjects'.

Co-pilot: Heh. She does look like us. Maybe...

Pilot: Don't. She won't listen to anyone.

Co-pilot: I wasn't talking about that.

Pilot: Oh. Ohh..... Heh, to bad. Well, we can once we drip them off.

The pilot looked at the dials and saw that the gas was almost gone.

Pilot: Huh? We are losing gas.

Co-Pilot: Wha- How? We had a full tank!?

The plane started to shake as the broken gas line that was tampered long ago, broke.

Pilot: We are gonna crash on the island! Brace yourself!

Co-pilot: W-we can survive this righ-!

*[Plane crash noise](https://youtu.be/ZHwlXIZ1yMw)*

The two pilots got killed in the explosion due to a broken tank.  
(Y/n) and another 'prisoner survived but barely. He was now naked in a jungle he doesn't know about.

(Y/n)'s pov

(Y/n): Ugh.... where.... what happened...

I looked down on myself and saw that my clothes got almost completely destroyed. My shirt almost intackt but the button on my overals destroyed

(Y/n): Well... fuck.

I tied the straps around my waist so the don't fall off me. I heard rustling from some bushes. I grabed a stick near me.

(Y/n): Either come out or I'm dragging you out!

I went near the bush. What surprised me was that there was a girl. She looked like a toad but....

The two pilots got killed in the explosion due to a broken tank.  
(Y/n) and another 'prisoner survived but barely. He was now 'naked' in a jungle he doesn't know about.

(Y/n)'s pov

(Y/n): Ugh.... where.... what happened...

I looked down on myself and saw that my clothes got almost completely destroyed. My shirt almost intact but the button on my overalls destroyed.

(Y/n): Ugh....Well... fuck.

I tied the straps around my waist so the don't fall off me. I heard rustling from some bushes. I grabbed a stick near me.

(Y/n): Look, I'm kinda tired. Either come out or I'm dragging you out!

I went near the bush. What surprised me was that there was a girl. She looked like a toad but....

Female Toad(?): * gets on her knees* O-oh great king. P-please forgive me! I was afraid that someone else was here...

  
(Y/n): Huh? Who are ...you?

Toadette: M-me? I'm a Toadette. Actually I-I'm a scout. And one of your m-many future subjects.

(Y/n): .... Really. I mean, you look like a toad but...

Toadette: Oh n-no! W-we are a completely different species from those.... things.... My kind is alien to this world.

(Y/n):.... Alright. So what are you scouting for?

Toadette: Someone like you.

(Y/n): Me? ..... Explain.

Toadette: Our princess made us by cloning herself. But that machine has broken and she actually started feeling the need for a boy. So she sent out a few scouts like me ,looking for suitor who can please and rule us all. But another alien race that had males had a somewhat same problem. A disease spread out almost killing all the males while turning the remaining infertile. Now it's a race to see who gets to a suitable male first. I found you and reported back but...

(Y/n): What happened?

Toadette: *sniffles and whispers* I got caught. That prince started violating me, I-I-I.... *starts to tear up* it was so humiliating.... being forced to do act without the one you love is...

I crouched down and tried to give her a small hug. Though she just lunged at me into a hug and started crying into my shoulder.

(Y/n): *hugs Toadette* Shh.... It's ok...

I gave her a kiss on the forehead which calmed her down a bit. She separated from me a bit, but kept holding on.

Toadette:*blushes* I may not have the breast size like the others, but if you want, *lays down on the ground* use me. My princess, my kind, and I have fully accepted you as our new king and lover with our full consent.

(Y/n): *Blushes* Maybe later. Don't get me wrong, you are very cute, but we just met face to face for the first time.

I lean closer to her to her ear.

(Y/n): But don't worry. A scout like you deserves a special prize for withstanding Peach's violation tacktics.

I gave her a small kiss on the cheek and picked her up to her feet. She was a few inches taller than me. But that was without the mushroom cap she wears.

(Y/n): Where do you think we are? I know we are on an island but...

Toatette: Maybe you can get up to the top of the trees.

(Y/n): Maybe..... Get on my back.

Toadette: *blushes* Are you sure?

(Y/n): I am naked, somewhat afraid, and on a different place. I doubt your breasts on my back will make this worse.

I crouch down as she wrapped her arms around my neck and legs around my hips.

I started jumping and grabbing the branches. Once I fully got up I saw the whole jungle.

(Y/n): I mean... it's a nice place. We should see if anyone is here.

Toadette: I see a hut over in the distance with 'DK' on it. Maybe someone is there.

(Y/n): Maybe. Hold on.

Time skip

(Y/n): *knocks on door* Hellooo, Anyone home?

I waited a few seconds but nobody awnsered.

Toadette: Maybe nobody lives here anymore.

(Y/n): Maybe. But you saw those banana's, right? They are still ripe.

I heard something whizzing past towards us and saw a cannon ball.

(Y/n): Get down!

I grab her as the shack got blown up to splinters. I twisted me body so that I will take most of the impact.

(Y/n): *groans* Agh!!!

Toadette: (y/n)!

(Y/n):*groans* I'm fine. Just feels like I broke my back.

I felt the ground rumble a bit as I saw birds start to fly away. In the horizon I see a brown blur coming towards us. When it stopped, dust started to pick up.

???: Alright, K. Rool's minions. If you are here for my bananas you got-

The dust started to settle. Right in front of my face to massive melons entered into view.

(She has brown hair not blond and her body is mostly fur. That is if you want.)

She started to blush and tried cover herself with a few giant leaves. I tried to get closer but she moved back a bit. Is she shy?

???: I-I'm sorry.... it's just how I w-was born....

(Y/n): Huh? What are you talking about?

She started to blush harder and went to a bush. She popped out her head, a blush less visable.

???: I'm s-sorry. It's just that.... I....

???#3:Jesus DK, You can't just slow down a bit.

???#2: The hut is destroyed! MY VIDEO GAMES ARE IN THERE!!!!

Two more girls came, the one with the beanie seemed star struck when she saw me.

???#2:*massive grin and shakes(y/n)'s hand while jumping*  
OHMYGODIT'SYOU(Y/N)I'MTINYAHUGEFANOFYOURSANDILOVEYOUCANIPLEASEHAVEYOURAUTOGRAPH!!!

(Y/n):*blushes* Umm...

???#3: *palms face* Really Tiny? You are making us look bad.

Tiny: Well excuuuse me Dixie if our biggest dreams are comming true! Also you can't say anything 'cause you swing around pantless.

Dixie: *blushes* I told you the ones I found don't fit me and are uncomfortable. Also Dk only wears a tie!

Tiny: *Blows a rasberry*

Dixie: *sighs and smiles* Hi, my Name is Dixie Kong. The girl fangirling like no tommorow is Tiny. And the lady hidding in the bush is DK, Short for Donkey Kong.

Dk just waves and stays in the bush. Toadette was looking at her own chest and back at the trio of girls and pouted.

(Y/n): Nice to meet you three. I guess all three of you know who I am?

DK: I-I kinda do.

Toadette: Guys....

We hear another cannon ball hurling towards us I pushed everyone out of the way. Banana's flying everywhere.

???:*catches Banana* O-oh~ W-who is this young man that will rule with me?~

Two more girls came, the one with the beanie seemed star struck when she saw me.

???#2:*massive grin and shakes (y/n)'s hand while jumping*  
OHMYGODIT'SYOU(Y/N)I'MTINYAHUGEFANOFYOURSANDILOVEYOUCANIPLEASEHAVEYOURAUTOGRAPH!!!

(Y/n):*blushes* Umm...

???#3: *palms face* Really Tiny? You are making us look bad.

Tiny: Well excuuuse me Dixie if our biggest dreams are comming true! Also you can't say anything 'cause you swing around pantless.

Dixie: *blushes* I told you the ones I found don't fit me and are uncomfortable. Also Dk only wears a tie!

Tiny: *Blows a rasberry*

Dixie: *sighs and smiles* Hi, my Name is Dixie Kong. The girl fangirling like no tomorrow is Tiny. And the lady hiding in the bush is DK, Short for Donkey Kong.

Dk just waves and stays in the bush. Toadette was looking at her own chest and back at the trio of girls and pouted.

(Y/n): Nice to meet you three. I guess all three of you know who I am?

DK: I-I kinda do.

Toadette: Guys....

We hear another cannon ball hurling towards us I pushed everyone out of the way. Banana's flying everywhere.

???:*catches Banana* O-oh~ W-who is this young man that will rule with me?~

(A/n[Red]: She is a bit pudgy. Also she may be a Yandere............😀)

DK: Get away from my Banana's! Do you know how long it took.

???: Not as long as it will take to take them all and the boy~ OPEN FIRE!

More cannon balls started to fly towards us. I was grabbed by the arm by the girls and started running, Toadette grabbing onto my arm.

This is a new adventure for me I guess.  
  


Whelp Let's A- Go


	34. The Facade Must Go On

3rd pov in the Mushroom Kingdom

Bowsa was a wreck. She had sent her troops everywhere to look for (y/n) but they couldn't find anything. Right now, Bowsa was wearing one of (y/n)'s shirts she grabbed before 'Maria' moved out to live in the castle, and pajama pants. Both dirty due to how many buckets of Ice-cream she went through. Worse was her actual looks. Her hair tangled and messy. Her eyes are bloodshot due to crying, as her eyes had dark spot due to lack of sleep. Right now she was in a 'I don't give a shit' state and depressed.

Kamek: *knocks on Bowsa's door room* My queen. You need to get out of there. Since (y/n) is out of the picture maybe you can go finally go after- *hurk!*

Bowsa had punch a hole through her door, choking the magikoopa.

Bowsa: *whispers* Say that name one more time around me and I'll make you wish you were as dead as I wanna be myself right now.

Bowsa lets go of him and call for her subjects to fix the door. Kamek had to cover his nose due to Bowsa's lack of a shower.

Kamek: *plugs nose* You know you have to forget about him. With... him, you can control both yours and the mushroom kingdom...

Bowsa: Not in a million years. *grabs a towel and sighs* but I should at least shower.

Kamek: _Thank god! _Maybe you should excersice too. *pokes Bowsa's stomach* you're getting fat

Bowsa: ... *swings her tail at Kamek launching him into a wall* Don't call a woman fat unless they don't care.

After Bowsa had bathed and found a clean dress, she walkes around the castle to figure out what to do while stretching. She was about to decide to head out until she heard a door bell.

Bowsa:*opens door* I don't wanna buy anything. Fuck off.

Peach: I'm not selling, I'm-

Bowsa just slams the door. Kamek came riding on his broom and greeted Peach.

Peach: God, is that how you treat you're guests?

Bowsa: No, usually I just burn them with my fire where they stand right now.

Peach: Oh, come on! He was worthless, his own parents abandoned him, he's is literally player 2 in video games, Maria and her video game version have more fame than him! They are more loved. You are portrayed a villain.

Bowsa: Yeah, but he doesn't gloat about his success every 90 miliseconds, also you are portrayed as a whiney bitch who thinks she can play with everyone s emotion. Oh wait, that's actually true.

Peach: Come on.... I know you feel frustrated, *tries to rub Bowsa* I can help you in that department.

Bowsa: Sorry, I don't fuck man-whores.

Peach: Whatever. Besides coming here to help you-

Bowsa: *sarcastic* I'm sorry, I think you said "take advantage" wrong.

Peach: Grrrrr. *Takes a deep breath* I have a meeting with the other kings in the land. You are invited, unless-

Bowsa: No.

Peach: you didn't even-

Bowsa: I'm not going today.

Peach: It's not until a few weeks.

Bowsa: Still not going.

Peach: Just LISTEN!

Bowsa was not unfazed by Peach.

Bowsa: *yawn* Wow, you actually tried to be scary for once. Now try not to be you for a second.

Peach: The meeting will be to unite all our kingdoms as one. The seven kings and I have been planning this for a while. Maria is sending the invitations as we speak.

Bowsa: .... You kinda failed at not being yourself. Eh, not my problem anyways. Also what's to say she's not getting gang fucked right now?

Peach: Nevermind that. As I said, I'm inviting you as a ways to make amemds. Unite our kingdoms and all that. We will be powerful.

Bowsa: If I go to this fucking whatever you call it, you bring back (y/n).

Peach: Sorry, I can't.

Bowsa grabs Peach's shirt collar and growls.

Bowsa: Why. Not!

Peach: Because the plane that carried him and the pilots crashed. Nothing has come up that he or the others are alive.

Bowsa: Bullshit. He lived and you know it. He's strong enough to live, even from that height.

Peach: Sure, keep having hope. Though from what I can see I don't think looking for him has come up fruitful, has it?

Bowsa: ...*let's go of Peach*

Kamek: We'll do the Movie.

Bowsa: Movie?

Peach: Yes, Movie. That's also part of the meeting. Anyways, I'll see you both in a week. Ok? Ok.

Peach left the castle before Bowsa could turn it into a crime scene. Once they heard the giant doors close, Bowsa turned towards Kamek.

Bowsa: Fuck no!

Kamek: You are not doing anything except moping around and waiting for your good news! My queen, it's been a day, most couples forget about each other in that time period. My queen we can have a better chance at controlling the Mushroom kingdom.

Bowsa started to growl until she had an Idea.

Bowsa: Kamek... Call my seven sisters.

Kamek: Y-your sisters?

Bowsa: Yep. I have a perfect plan to control those kingdoms. Also let those idiot have a chance with (y/n) when he comes back.

Kamek: You mean if...

Bowsa: No, when. And I've talked with them and they want (y/n) as well.

Kamek: Yeah because you kept talking about him to them.

Bowsa: Just call them before I fry you.

Kamek: But if I call them and if they come, they"ll fry me with magic!

Bowsa: Oh would you look at that, a win/win for once. CALL!

Kamek just Grumbled and went away. Bowsa stare out into the Mushroom Kingdom wondering what would of been if Kamek didn't fuck up.

Bowsa: Heh. Bet he'll still be on my case for being with someone I love.

*timeskip*

Bowsa: Thank you all for coming here. I know we haven't seen each other in-

Wendy: In three years, Yeah and you won't shut up about you boyfriend.

Bowsa: Ok, I may have bragged a bit about (y/n).

Mary: Yeah, Sure 'a bit'.

Lina: Where is he? Is he sleeping? Is he good at video games?

Iggy: Who knows? That's if the forever 21 year old virgin is telling the truth.

Bowsa: THE FUCK ARE YOU CALLING A VIRGIN! BECASUSE THE ONLY VIRGINS I SEE ARE YOU SEVEN YOU VIRGIN NERD!

Iggy: *Pulls out her wand* You wanna go!?

Bowsa: *cracks knuckels and neck*Oh I'm always ready, and that hit a girl a glasses rule is out the window if you throw the first spell!

Lisa: ENOUGH!!!

Lisa had cloned herself and was now aiming her wand at her two sisters who were fighting.

Lisa: You two, all of us, are grown women. So stop trying to fall for childish insults and let's act our age.

Lucy: Kinda hard for us when one of us is scatter brained.

Bowsa: Speaking of, where is Lina?

Most of them except for one shrugged.

Bowsa: RAY!

Ray:H-huh?

Bowsa: Take off those sunglasses you look like an even bigger bitch and tell us if you have seen Lina.

Ray: God, I'm not her fucking babysitter! She could of wandered off. Or went to kill Kamek. Either of which are more likely.

Wendy: Are we sure Ray is related to us.

Bowsa: *palms face* I wish none of us were sisters and I can get on with my life.

Lina: *appears behind Bowsa* what about me?

Almost everyone jumped a bit after what seemed to be Lina teleporting behind Bowsa.

Bowsa: Eh... your bareable enough.

Lina: Yay! .... Can I fuck your boyfriend If I find him?

Bowsa: Yeah sure.

Lina got excited and jumped. She created a yellow ball with a bunch of Orange stars and started walking on top of it.

Wendy: Are you sure we should let a 18 year old scatter brained girl run around your castle?

Bowsa: Eh, she'll be fine. Worst thing that could happen is she runs us over with that ball.

Ray: So... why did you bring us here?

Bowsa: *smirks* You see, I was 'invited' by Peach to unite our kingdoms.

Lisa: That fag who looks like he's trying his best to be straight?

Lucy: Is there another one?

Bowsa: As I was saying, I have a plan. Since there are 7 of you, we may actually pull this off.

Lina:*pops out of nowhere* What are you planning?

Bowsa: *smirks* We are gonna take over those kingdoms.

Lina: Sounds fun. Can I have a snack?

Bowsa: Kitchen's two hallways down.

Lina just walked over to the kitchen on her ball.

Lisa: So is this a real plan, or you just speaking out of your ass?

Bowsa: It's real. Now to get everything ready.

*Zoom out*

The stage is set now that everyone has a plan.

(Y/n) is trying to help Dk, Tiny, and Dixie. Bowsa has a new plan to take over the mushroom kingdom, and Peach has a plan to 'unite' the kingdoms.

But what of Maria?  
_______________________________________

The Koopalings are Bowsa's sisters. I have decided to put them in because they first appeared in smb3.

Age wise

Bowsa:21

Lisa:20

Ray:20

Wendy: 20

Iggy: 19

Lucy: 19

Mary:19

Lina:18

Yes i upped Bowsa's age by One to make the forever 21 joke. Though I still don't think that one year is gonna make a big diffrence. Unless I'm wrong then shut up I did it for the Joke.

Ray:H-huh?

Bowsa: Take off those sunglasses you look like an even bigger bitch and tell us if you have seen Lina.

Ray: God, I'm not her fucking babysitter! She could of wandered off. Or went to kill Kamek. Either of which are more likely.

Wendy: Are we sure Ray is related to us.

Bowsa: *palms face* I wish none of us were sisters and I can get on with my life.

Lina: *appears behind Bowsa* what about me?

Almost everyone jumped a bit after what seemed to be Lina teleporting behind Bowsa.

Bowsa: Eh... your bearable enough.

Lina: Yay! .... Can I fuck your boyfriend If I find him?

Bowsa: Yeah sure.

Lina got excited and jumped. She created a yellow ball with a bunch of Orange stars and started walking on top of it.

Wendy: Are you sure we should let a 18 year old scatter brained girl run around your castle?

Bowsa: Eh, she'll be fine. Worst thing that could happen is she runs us over with that ball.

Ray: So... why did you bring us here?

Bowsa: *smirks* You see, I was 'invited' by Peach to unite our kingdoms.

Lisa: That fag who looks like he's trying his best to be straight?

Lucy: Is there another one?

Bowsa: As I was saying, I have a plan. Since there are 7 of you, we may actually pull this off.

Lina: *pops out of nowhere* What are you planning?

Bowsa: *smirks* We are gonna take over those kingdoms.

Lina: Sounds fun. Can I have a snack? I'm hungry....

Bowsa: Kitchen's two hallways down.

Lina just walked over to the kitchen on her ball.

Lisa: So is this a real plan, or you just speaking out of your ass?

Bowsa: It's real. Now to get everything ready.

*Zoom out*

The stage is set now that everyone has a plan.

(Y/n) is trying to help Dk, Tiny, and Dixie. Bowsa has a new plan to take over the mushroom kingdom, and Peach has a plan to 'unite' the kingdoms.

But what of Maria?


	35. Maria's Current State of Mind

Back in the Mushroom kingdom  
Day 1 since (y/n) was banished

Maria's pov

I'm still crying. I just can't take it.

They can't take him away from me. Why would they do that....

In a fit of rage, I had destroyed all of my clothes. I was naked, alone, angry, weak....

I heard from a guard that Peach and my doppelganger are gonna visit me.

In a fit of fear and desperation I hid in a closet as peach came to "visit". The only comfort was the green shirt. (Y/n)'s smell, lingering. Still strong from that night he made me his.

I tried my best to make sure the closet won't open.

I put on (y/n) shirt, using his scent I started to imagine that he is still with me. On top of me...

I started to do something I thought I wouldn't have to do cause I have the real deal.

I started to masturbate.

Maria: *whimpers and moans* (y/n)...

My mind started to go fuzzy. I started to believe that it was just a bad dream. Like what happened with that **fucking**** frog. Who tried to seal me away from (y/n)...**

Day 2

I'm quiet for the time being, sitting on the floor, hitting my head against the wall.

I'm fed food given through a grate on a random wall as usual. I'm always skeptical of eating it, worried it might do something to me. Might make me start lusting for... Him...

I eat bits of it, making sure nothing was drugged. It'll keep me alive.... do I wanna be alive?

My conscience had left me a few our ago, leaving me to ponder if this is just a test....From my parents...heh

Hahah...

Day 3

I started to debate if I should just end it all. But I have to live,if I want my revenge. I will have him back to me....

And there is Peach who is fucking another version of me...

Ugh, makes me want to vomit.

But there is a problem. If I kill myself that just shows Peach was right. Maybe he'll revive me and try to make me his fucktoy.

I don't want to be his. I already filled that job application for (y/n)....

(Y/n).... he's the only thing on my mind for the most part...

I heard that his plane mysteriously crashed... I say bullshit. Even if it did, my brother could survive it... Knowing him, he did....

Day 4

I started to make a makeshift hammer. Our signature and trademark weapons...

Weapons....

I should start making other types, you know to... protect myself.

The guards started looking at me... don't ask how I know, but I just feel it...

I was given another set of clothes. Said they were more befitting of me...

I remembered when I tried other clothes. I wanted my loves attention. I gladly got it.... just came at a price of more onlookers...

The news reported 10 missing people that day.... Still missing to this day.

I wonder where they are buried. Who knows....

Day 5

I don't know whether or not to be happy, sad or angry. My emotions are so mixed, they might as well be the same.... My crying started mixing with my laughs. Maybe that's how it always should have been the whole time....

I finished my arsenal of weapons... knives, hammers, swords... anything sharp or blunt I could find was a weapon I have access too.

I never noticed how my cell looked like an apartment....

I hear guards try to come in. I hid my weapons everywhere...

They said that If I 'play nice' I get to go free.

They started to unbuckle their pants... heh, they think I would gladly fuck them.

Maria: *monotone* Why do you think I'm a whore?

Guard#1: heh, well we just thought that a lonely girl like you seemed to need a little action and attention.

Guard#2: And we will gladly bring it to you.

Maria: *monotone and smiles* Alright....sit on the bed. I have a gift for you two. And close your eyes, both of you. Don't wanna ruin the surprise now don't we.

They did as I asked. These fucking Idiots....

I bring out a makeshift knife I made. I suffocate the first guard, who couldn't warn his friend, the second guy I just plunged my knife into his dick. I heard something snap. It may be in my head so I just ignored it as I plunge my knife into him again, and again, and **again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again,**

**AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Day 7

I woke up happy today. I have a good routine now that I think about it. I wake up, eat, play with myself as I imagine (y/n) pounding me into oblivion with out a care in the world with his shirt. I kill a few guards and bask in my handy work♡ My love would be so proud of being so loyal to him. Headless guards filled my room/cell as I am bathed in their blood. I had ripped what ever was left of my clothes, except for my precious shirt owned by my love. I let nothing and I mean nothing touch it. It's the only way I could get off, it's the only right way to get off as I wait for my love to make me his again.

All those other girls....

They did this...

They wanted him to themselves...

No....

They don't love him like I do...

**I can't let them....**

They are the reason why my brother, **MY LOVE** is not plowing me and making me his...

They are just playing with his heart....

**I won't allow it to ever happen ever....**

Day 8

I was masturbating again. Knuckle deep into my own pussy as I started to suffocate myself. Imagining my love plunging into me, fucking me, **raping me without a care that he may hurt me.**

The guards tried to rape me... key word tried. It was fun hearing them beg for mercy, thinking just because I'm naked or only wearing my loves green shirt that I'm free.

**Just because he isn't doing me right here right now doesn't make me avilable**.

Though I am a bit gratefully for Peach, since he is so nice sending me stuff to sacrifice~ I wonder if he will come here to sacrifice himself, his sacrifice will bring a great gift to me!!!!

That should be a new decree. Anyone who is going to see me, Maria, and is not (y/n), _**my love**_, has chosen to publicly say that they are a sacrifice and can't deny it...

Day 8

Maria: *plays and hugs with her knife* I remembered something very pleasant. It's me and (y/n) together when we were younger. It was the day I thought I finally killed Peach. It was the day I found our "parents" drunk. Just because they wanted us seperate. Just because they thought he was useless. They abandoned him just because they saw him as weak. Saying that they prefer me and/or peach over my perfect brother. They practically sold him.... just so they can make me happy. I was and always will be happy with him. **It was easy to make it look like a faulty wire...**The whole house went up in flames. I gladly was the only survivor. That was one group of people off the hitlist. Now peach on the other hand, *sigh* I couldn't explain it. It was soooo fucking easy. I pushed an anvil on his fucking face, try to blame Kamek and be prince and princesses of this shitty land. I was so happy, I got hugged my love for the whole day! You may think what's the big deal, but to me back then, it was a big deal. But later the next day, I see Peach walking, breathing, **Not fearing me, bullying my lover.**** So I tried again.** I found poison. I placed some on his food and killed him again. But it seems he never quite dies, luck the cockroach that he is.... hmm.... Oh well right? So I just waited till I got older and moved out into that little house we had and lived happily. Oh wait, that's right, they were gonna sell or burn it... *sigh* We had many good memories. But then again, when he returns, we can make more!

Guard: W-why are telling me this? I thought you wanted some of this!?

A guard that tried to take advantage of me was hog tied and trembling, though I do see his Eyes travel to private Property of (y/n)

Maria: Oh sorry I forgot you're still alive! I usually talk to myself when I masturbate or make a sacrifice to (y/n). Here let me fix that.

Guard: W-what are you-

I cut off his head in one swipe of my new knife friend. The sacrifice couldn't finish his sentence though.... I wonder if he was gonna say he was gonna kill Peach for me.....oh well♡ another Sacrifice has been made to my love.

Maria: See. All better now. No more extra voices telling me what to do. Hehe!

I skip to my makeshift shrine of my love, the only thing on it is his shirt, untouched and well kept and out of reach from prying hands. I give it one last sniff before I have another excellent day tomorrow.  
_______________________________________

A/n: See I told you. Do you really wanna send anyone in that yandere plastered mess she now calls her life...

Though she does seem happy.... oh well.


	36. Jungle Roots

(Y/n)'s pov

I was on top of a branch next to DK, who is still trying to hide her body even though I've been by her side, next to Toadette, who is now wearing palm leaf bra and skirt, Dixie, and Tiny, for a few days now.

Tiny was looking at her phone looking up who knows what. Dixie was hanging upside down bored. And Toadette was grippring onto me for dear life because of how high we are.

(Y/n): You know DK, you don't have to hide your body. It's just us 5.

Dk: B-but I'm covered in fur! A-and I'm told I'm a brute!

(Y/n): So. Tiny and Dixie are here and there not hiding anything.

Tiny: I mean we are wearing clothes.

Dixie: You're not helping. And He's right, the only people that actually care are here.

Dk still kinda stared at me, and tried her best to get more leaves to cover her body.

Dixie: Tiny, what are you doing? *whispers* Are you making more fanfics of you and-

Tiny: No!  
......

Tiny: I mean no.... I was just reading-

Dixie was about to say something but Tiny shut her up.

Tiny: I've been reading the news.

(Y/n): Which are?

Tiny: Well here are a few headlines, '9 Days Since Traitor has left the Mushroom Kingdom. Pilot and Co-Pilot never came back'. 'Many Wives Have Reported Their Husband Went Missing, Now Pressumed Dead Due To Unknown Circumstances'.....

Dixie: Huh, wonder what might've happened there.

Tiny: I don't know. But I'll keep reading some headlines. 'Weird Rogue Female Toad Raped By Traitor But Never Called For Help. Was Banished With Traitor on Same Plane.'

Toadette: B-but that prince Raped me!

Dixie: Hey, what's this? 'Proffesor Elvin Gadd Has Revealed Dimentional Portal To Public, Confirmed By Prince He will make an Android/Cyborg Water Jet Pack'

(Y/n): Oh yeah, I remember him! He built Maria and I cool stuff. Though he did say there was more to him in some way. Any more?

Tiny: Yep, last one. 'Prince Peach Has Incarcerated A Doupleganger of The Beloved Heroine. Was Confirmed to Be The Cause Of Missing Guards. Shown To Have An Unnatural Aura And Praising Traitor Like He Is Her Only Life Line. Has Only Been Seen In the Traitors Green Shirt, Untouched Blood and Grime'.

Dixie: Poor girl.... Though, yeesh, she sounds like she screams crazy, broken, yandere.

(Y/n): Well she's in a dungeon with 'our great Prince' for who knows how long.

Dk: I-I-I just hope I d-don't have to meet him.

Timy: And by the looks of thing your sister too, (y/n). But it also says that she will be sent back to the dimension she came from.

Dixie: Do you think there is another (y/n) there.

I just shrug. Though how will that work in my senario. A few more minutes have passed and Toadette pointed out something.

Toadette: I-I-I t-t-think I s-s-see some one down there.

I looked down to see the kremlings carrying a large crate.

(Y/n)'s pov

I was on top of a branch next to DK, who is still trying to hide her body even though I've been by her side, next to Toadette, who is now wearing palm leaf bra and skirt, Dixie, and Tiny, for a few days now.

Tiny was looking at her phone looking up who knows what. Dixie was hanging upside down bored. And Toadette was gripping onto me for dear life because of how high we are.

(Y/n): You know DK, you don't have to hide your body. It's just us 5 up here.

Dk: B-but I'm covered in fur! A-and I'm told I'm a brute!

(Y/n): So. Tiny and Dixie are here and there not hiding anything. Besides, I don't care what they say about you, I just met you.

Tiny: I mean we are wearing clothes.

Dixie:*hits Tiny* You're not helping. And He's right, the only people that actually care are here.

Dk still kinda stared at me, and tried her best to get more leaves to cover her body.

Dixie: Tiny, what are you doing? *whispers* Are you making more fanfics of you and-

Tiny: No!  
......

Tiny: I mean no.... I was just reading-

Dixie was about to say something but Tiny shut her up.

Tiny: I've been reading the news.

(Y/n): Which are?

Tiny: Well here are a few headlines, '9 Days Since Traitor has left the Mushroom Kingdom. Pilot and Co-Pilot never came back'. 'Many Wives Have Reported Their Husband Went Missing, Now Presumed Dead Due To Unknown Circumstances'.....

Dixie: Huh, wonder what might've happened there.

Tiny: I don't know. But I'll keep reading some headlines. 'Weird Rogue Female Toad Raped By Traitor But Never Called For Help. Was Banished With Traitor on Same Plane.'

Toadette: B-but that prince Raped me!

Dixie: Hey, what's this? 'Proffesor Elvin Gadd Has Revealed Dimensional Portal To Public, Confirmed By Prince He will make an Android/Cyborg Water Jet Pack'

(Y/n): Oh yeah, I remember him! He built Maria and I cool stuff. Though he did say there was more to him in some way. Any more?

Tiny: Yep, last one. 'Prince Peach Has Incarcerated A Doppelganger of The Beloved Heroine. Was Confirmed to Be The Cause Of Missing Guards. Shown To Have An Unnatural Aura And Praising Traitor Like He Is Her Only Life Line. Has Only Been Seen In the Traitors Green Shirt, Untouched Blood and Grime'.

Dixie: Poor girl.... Though, yeesh, she sounds like she screams crazy, broken, yandere.

(Y/n): Well she's in a dungeon with 'our great Prince' for who knows how long.

Dk: I-I-I just hope I d-don't have to meet him.

Tiny: And by the looks of thing your sister too, (y/n). But it also says that she will be sent back to the dimension she came from.

Dixie: Do you think there is another (y/n) there.

I just shrug. Though how will that work in my senario. A few more minutes have passed and Toadette pointed out something.

Toadette: I-I-I t-t-think I s-s-see some one down there.

I looked down to see the kremlings carrying a large crate.

(Y/n): A rhino?

Dixie: Might be Rambi.

(Y/n): Who's that?

Tiny: A rhino that can almost tear down everything.

Dk: But how are we going to get-

As soon a she said that, I jumped off the tree, Toadette screaming and holding onto me for dear life, and foot stomped one of them. The other got crushed by the box.

(Y/n): You ok?

Toadette: *shivering* w-w-warn me b-b-before a h-h-head of time.

The other three came down from the tree.

Dixie: Huh. Thought we had to do something else.... oh well

Tiny: Does anyone else hear vibrating.

I did hear a faint vibration, and a moan, from the box. What the hell were these kremlings carrying.

I grabed a stick that was lying around and used it as a makeshift crowbar.

(Y/n): Let's see what's in box number one-

As I got the lid open, the other parts started to fall revealling....

A dazed, moaning rhino girl was in it. Rubbing herself with that thing under her pussy

Rambi: ah..... ahhh fuck........ *realizes the others by now and covers herself* AAAAAHHHHH!!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?

Tiny: We could be asking the same. Though we may know. What's your defense for getting caught, twice actually.

Rambi: I....... I got nothing..... *notices (y/n)* who's he? He looks familiar...

(Y/n): Oh, I'm (y/n).

Rambi perked up a bit when she heard my name.

Rambi: Oh! You're the one that's going to- *gets muffled by Dixie's and Tiny's Hand*

Toadette: Why were you in a crate?

Rambi: Oh. Umm.... I was kinda..... satisfying myself with this. I got too into it I didn't notice the Kremlings box me in this and carry me.

Dk: *from a bush* Why didn't you break free?

Rambi: *pouts* My mind was mush at that point.... I was too into it until you guys got me out. Leave me alone ok....

Kremling#1: Over there! They freed the hippo!

Rambi: _Really? _Uh.... I can only carry one person. Soo.....

Without a second thought, she grabbed me and put me on her back, and booked it. Leaving the others behind

Dixie: YOU BITCH!!!!!

Rambi: Hold on!

(Y/n): To what!?

Rambi: Anything on my body!

I was a bit iffy. But I just warped my legs and arms around her. Almost looking like I put her in a full-nelson.

Rambi: Interesting position. Maybe we can practice it later~

(Y/n): Not unless you don't pay attention to the road!

Rambi: Huh?

She looked back ahead to see more Kremlings in front of us with a giant net.

Kremling#2: We got her!

Though Rambi just kept running, dragging the kremlings with us.

Kremling#3: Actually, I think she got us.

(Y/n): Guess again idiots!

I grabbed a branch from a passing tree and started to swat at them. Though to get them and not fall off Rambi I had to hold onto one of her massive breasts. She kinda slowed down a bit but she was still running as fast.

Rambi: *blushing* H-Hey. Try not rip them off ok.

(Y/n): I'm pretty sure your skin can take it. _Though her breast are softer than her skin._

The kremling started to try biting at us. But a good whack from me and they started to roll on the dirt, their figures becoming smaller as Rambi ran as fast as she could when I finally wasn't accidentally trying to rip one of her breasts off.

(Y/n): Sorry about that.

Rambi started to slow down a bit due to us being miles away from everyone. After walking a few more feet, we sat

Rambi: It's fine. But....

(Y/n): *sigh* What's the catch?

Rambi: Can you massage them? Please...

(Y/n): That seems and sounds more like a treat to me.

Rambi: Well... You can think of it as a thank you...

I fixed my position for my hands and started to play with her tits a bit. Though this was supposed to be a massage, so I didn't just grab them as tight as I did when the Kremlings were here. But that doesn't mean I can't have my own bit of fun with her jugs.

I started to slightly twist one of her nipples as I grope her. Breast with my other. I got to into it that I also started to suck on her neck a leave hickeys while also fingering her pussy.

Rambi: *moans* Wow, you really how to use those hands of yours. *pleasure starts rising* YES!!!! _Oh god it's like lightning, when he touches me.... Come on, a bit more!!!_

???: Having fun Down there Rambi~

  
Rambi: _NO!!! WHY NOW!? I'M SO CLOSE!!!!_ Go away Rattly! I'm busy.

Rattly: Yeah, being a giant moaning stress ball. But-

Dixie/Tiny/DK: RAMBI YOU BITCH!!!!

Rambi: Oh shi-

I got off of Rambi before DK could send her to the mountain, panting angrilly as smoke was eminating around her hand.

DK: THAT WAS FOR DITCHING US!!!!

(Y/n): ... Is Rambi going to be ok?

Rattly: Eh, she took worse. Name's Rattly, I know who you are because these three.

The three she was refering to look away and whistle while I just smirk.I looked around to see if everyone was here but....

(Y/n): Hey, where's Toadette?

Toadette: *breathing heavilly* Right..... hereeee....*passes out*

Dk: Oops, I guess we forgot about her...

I went to check on her to see if she will be ok.

Dixie: Hey, were near the beach! Maybe one of K-Rool's boss minions will be there.

Tiny: Are you sure It's not an excuse to be completly naked.

Dixie: Hell No. I can do that whenever I want. But It might be one for you.

Tiny looked at me as I wave at her. She blushed really hard and almost passed out like Toadette.

Rattly: We might find Enguarde there too. We need all the help we can get from what I've head from you've told me.

Dk: W-well it does sound nice....

(Y/n): So onto the next area. And hope Rambi will meet back with us.

Dixie: Eh, we might see her when she starts walking back from that Punch Dk threw.

Dk just blushed as I picked up Toadette's passed out body and headed off as the others do the same.


	37. Friends From Far Beyond

3rd pov

(Y/n): I really wished I had my hat.

Dixie: Why?

(Y/n): Because that has most of my stuff. I could have my regular hammer to protect myself, food other than bananas, and I can wear my bathing shorts for this type of occasion. Eh, I'm just glad I made one.

Dixie: Why not go full nude? It's just us~

She says this as She just took off her shirt and Tiny was skinny dipping. Toadette just layer on the sand still wearing her palm leaf dress, hands supporting her head and her mushroom cap on the side.

(Y/n): .......I have this weird feeling my clothes will be burned if I do so.

Tiny: Why do you think that?

(Y/n) saw Dixie looking for some rocks, a few sticks under her arm.

Tiny: Dixie!

Dixie screamed and jumped, making her drop all the stuff she had.

Dixie: O-o-oh where did these things come from.

(y/n) just sigh and shook his head, though he had a small smile while doing so.

She says this as She just took off her shirt and Tiny was skinny dipping. Toadette just layer on the sand still wearing her palm leaf dress, hands supporting her head and her mushroom cap on the side.

Toadette: I just can't wait to come back home.

Dixie: What? You hate our Island already?

Toadette: No. It's just that we don't belong here. Hell I'm not from this planet to begin with!

Dk: Well, maybe we can take the ship K. Rool has.

Dixie: Yeah, but that means we have to fight her. and we don't know where she is.

???: Well Let's make this easy.

As soon as everyone turned around, they see K. Rool with a giant blunder bust, and wearing only a pirate coat aiming it Dk.

K.Rool: Well I was gonna wait till you find me but..... that means the male over there isn't fucking me any sooner. So, let's cut the chase.

As soon as the cannon ball was shot, (y/n) pushed Dk out of the way. the cannon ball hit his gut, making him spit up blood and launching him into the great blue yonder.

(Y/N):[*screams*](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=zs37Z_UYXqg&t=23s)

K.Rool:.....oops.

The others:

K.Rool:.... Mercy?

Toadette just grabs (Y/n)'s wooden hammer as the others just started to beat ever loving shit out of K.Rool.

Meanwhile with (Y/n)

He had already been soaring through the sky before hitting water.

(y/n): _Huh, so my fate to die is with __undrinkable__ water while holding a very heavy cannon ball..... *muffled*_Fuuuuuuuuuuuck!

Two shadows passed around him, making him kinda paranoid.

(y/n): _Oh great, I'm gonna a giant fish's lunch._

He tried to swim up, but couldn't, due to the fact he didn't have a good hold on with his shoes on. Seconds later he feels a pair of arms wrap around him and something squishy on his back.

(Ignore Mario and replace him with you)

Both girls: Your highness! We found you!

(y/n): Huh? you guys were looking for me?

Blooper: Of course we have! Also Queen Bowsa had put out a search party to find you.

Cheep Cheep: We had to search the whole ocean just to find you.

(y/n): that nice of you two.

Blooper: But.... we're kinda tired.

(Y/N): It's fine, I was with other before I got.... shot..... but we were trying to find a way on a ship that a queen has.

Cheep Cheep: Cool.... where's the island?

(Y/n): That.... is a good question....

Blooper: So we're kinda stuck here until we feel better huh.

(Y/n): Looks like it.... sorry.

???: the hell are two doing on this side of this ocean?

Enguarde: Oh thank god I found you.

(Y/N): Umm...... who are you?

Enguarde: Oh, uh right. I'm Enguarde. Dk and the others sent me to find you. And they were right. *swims closer to (y/n)* you are definitely worth it.

(y/n): *Heavily blushes* uh..... t-t-thanks

Blooper: ...

Cheep Cheep: .... Can you stop sexually harassing our king?

Enguarde: The fuck do you mean? I'm not, but octopus girl here is! 

Blooper: I was hugging him! _And maybe push my breasts on him._

(Y/n): C-can we go? before this escalates too fast and before we get eaten by a giant fish?

Enguarde: sure, but...

She grabbed (y/n) and swam away. Both cheep cheep and blooper girl were stunned for a second before swimming as fast as the could trying to keep up with the sword(?) Carrying fish girl.

Time skip

They had gone to a smaller island, a few miles away from the main island. Enguarde told (y/n) that she knows someone who might help.

Enguarde: I can come with you if you want.

(Y/n): I think that may be the only option of I want to meet this mystery person.

Enguarde: Alright. Let's-

Blooper: Hold it! We are not letting you take our king to some random stranger! We are coming with you!

Cheep cheep: *resting head on hand while using ground for support.* I can't. I mean I could but I'll just be dragging myself on the ground.

(Y/n): I could carry you.

Cheep cheep: No, it's fine. Sounds nice but It might be better if I stay here. I could be look out.

Blooper: ..... I'll still be going with you two while she stays and watched our back!

Enguarde: Ok. That's fine by me.

The three went into the above of the resident. Blooper holding (y/n)'s arm, just in case something may happen.

???: Ah! Finally I meet the male that fell out of the sky and from the far off kingdom. I welcome you.

Bella: I am the Banana Fairy Queen, Bella.

(a/n:I named her because writing her title would just be weird)

(Y/n) had a light blush as he saw cute the fairy girl. It grew a bit redder as he notice he could see her nipples and panties through her yellow see through clothes.

(Y/n): umm..... M-my name is (y/n). It's nice to meet you.

Bella giggled making (y/n) smile and scratch the back of his head with his free arm.

Bella: I know you seek power. I can grant you them, put I want something in return.

(Y/n): Of course, name it.

Bella: Well as you know some of us are.... lonely ..... In the islands.

Enguarde: *mumbles* Some more then others....

Bella just glanced at Enguarde but kept talking.

Bella: We would like you take us with you.

(Y/n): But isn't this your girl's home?

Bella: Yes but.... *slightly blushes* We have needs, everyone does.

Enguarde: And we don't swing that way.

(A/n: And nobody will ever in my books. I'm not into gay/lesbian stuff.😐)

(Y/n): Alright. Sure.... Um....

Bella: Oh don't worry, I know almost everything about you.

Blooper: Alright, he made the deal, can he have the powers now.

Bella: Of course.... But first....

She hugs (y/n) and kisses him on the lips. Said not wasn't wide eyes and stiffened his body.

(Y/n): Uhh......... *Falls backward*

Blooper: WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?

Bella: My first kiss.

Enguarde: You really could've done it another time to be honest.

Blooper and Bella help (y/n) as he was still in his blushing state.

Bella:*smiles and hums* And as requested, the powers I will bestow to you.

(Y/n): Huh. They're power ups.

Bella: Yes, and That is not all.

She gave (y/n) a new green shirt, overalls and gloves. He thanked Bella, and went to a private area to change.

(Y/n): Thanks. As you saw, my old clothes were in rags. So I'm very thankful for this. But these power ups.....

Bella: Yes, usually those types of power ups will disappear when you get hurt. But, may I ask, have you used a power flower before?

(Y/n): Actually, Maria did.

Bella: Then you have notice that her clothes changed back to normal right. That is because those flowers power can be turned off by taking them out of the front pocket in you overalls. She may still have it and still be able to use it. The power ups I have you know have infinite uses. Though sadly I could only make animal based power ups for you.

(Y/n): Don't worry about that. This is more than I have asked and would have asked from you, or at all.

Blooper: Try one. Use the tanooki leaf.

(Y/n) shrugged and put the leaf on the front pocket. As soon as it got slotted in, a puff of smoke surrounded him. As soon as the smoke left, (y/n) stood there with kitsune (fox) ears and tail.

Bella: Huh. Must be special for you.

The girls came to inspect what the leaf did. Blooper touched the 'fake' ear. But to every ones surprised it twitched.

Enguarde: HOLY SHIT THEY'RE REAL!

(Y/n): *hold his kitsune ears* Ah, god! Can you not tell that loud!? *realised he's covering his kitsune ears* I can hear from them!

Bella: Interesting. Open your mouth for me, please.

(Y/n) did and showed his teeth. He has fangs now. Not that long as an actual animal he is imitating, but as long as his regular teeth, but now pointy.

(Y/n): Huh, so I guess my tail is real too.... *sniffs air* and you girls smell nice.

The girls paled and stepped back a bit.

(Y/n): *waves hands* W-w-w-wait, I didn't mean it like that!

Bella: O-ok... Now the final test.

(Y/n) nodded and started to run around the room since it was big enough, and when he got top speed, his gloves flashed with wings with a 'P' on it, and started to eat his tail and achieve lift off.

(Y/n): WAHOOOOO!!!!!

He went out side, grabbed a scared shit-less cheep cheep holding on to fear life and gently floated back to the others.

(Y/n): Heh. That, was awesome.

He looks down to see a wited out cheep cheep, her chibi 'ghost' flying out of her mouth.

(Y/n):....Oops....

Blooper: Well at least we know they work.

Enguarde: Now to go to the others.

(Y/n): On it!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Back at the mushroom kingdom.

News: Today Peach and Maria send the fake back to her dimension (the dimension the Fake Maria is from) Thanks to the brilliance of prof. E.Gadd. Toadsworth has said nothing and has not been seen through the week. But As you can see, the Fake is chained head too toe, which will be unlocked when she is placed back.

With Peach

Maria, chained, unnaturally calm, eyes pupil less leaving her red eyes looking hollow. Being directed to a machine that makes portals to other dimensions. Still wearing the shirt of her love, spotless and stainless. She was given her hat back, but not before 20 guards dying in the process.

Peach: You really were stubborn, weren't you.

Maria: .....

Peach: You know you deserve this. I gave you so. Many. Chances. But no, you had to love..... Him..... But you have one more chance before we send you off.

Maria: ....

(Fake)Maria: God, does she even talk. Hello! Earth to bitch, you listening. Talk, you fuck slut!

Maria just smiled slowly, creepily. Softly giggling.

Maria: *monotone* hehehe..... You better start counting the days you two are alive. Because when I find a way back, **t****hose will be your last....... ****HeheheheheheheHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEH**  
**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!**  
**!!!!!!!!!**

As soon as he laugh got more deranged she was pushed into the dimension.... Her chains released her......

She is released in front of a destroyed version of Her and (y/n)'s house.... Next to it is a somewhat shattered grave.

/n) jumpman Mario

Year

Bor_

Died- 20__

Maria: ......

She overlooks the mushroom kingdom, but a lot of banners of Peach and the Fake Maria spread across the town. It was the same as hers, but it had something missing.....

She grabbed her hat from her head and slowly grabs her trusty hammer, her creepy smile appearing once more.

Maria: *monotone* This town needs a bit more **Red in it.**

**Her wrath.**

**Her carnage.**

**Her blood and fire filled genocide.**

**\--------»Start.**

________________________________________

So as you can see I've decided what the banana fairy was gonna give you.

I was thinking of her giving you the hammer suit. But since do island is mostly animals, I though that would be her thing.

Galaxy based power ups will still be in galaxy. The hammer suit is with the hammer head brothers.

The penguin suit has goggles when you are sledding on you stomach. The frog suit eyes emotes with you. And any appendages the other suit gives you, they are real and you can feel with them.

The reason with I have her the suits is because of super Mario maker 2 new update.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Also Maria's Genocide(yay)

  
  
  
  


Also Maria's Genocide(yay)


	38. Changing The Tides

3rd pov

Maria was outside a burning castle, near a now turned ghost town toad town, her eyes still dull, an emotionless look on her face, blood dripping off her hammer. Corpses littered the ground while Maria didn't have a care in the world.

Maria: hmm.... feels like is missing..... oh well.

She's casually dragging a rope of the peach of that dimension. Maria had gotten away with everything due to how "popular" and "lovable" her slut version was in this dimension. She had killed him as fast as possible.  
It was all to easy for her.

Maria though isn't quiet finished yet. She wants to find out what happened to the love of her life's other self and is looking for E.Gadd or the machine that was used to send her back

Maria: Don't worry my (y/n). I'll find a way to come back to you. Even if I'm the last thing alive on this broken dimension.

With (y/n)

(Y/n), in the frog suit, started to swim where K.Rool would be.

Enguarde: How are we going to get in without getting caught.

Blooper: We break a hole in the bottom of the ship.

Engurade: ok let me rephrase that. How are we going to get in without getting caught and sinking the ship. Because we do need it for you guys to go home.

(Y/n): Maybe the ship has cannons. The haul may have those cannon ports.

Enguarde: Actually yeah!

They swam around the ship to see it had a few ports open. And since (y/n) is more kitted out, they decided that he will go first.

(Y/n): w-wait what!?

They girls threw him into the opening. Lucky for all of them, he got in, with only a mild heart attack.

I took of the frog suit and put them back in my pockets

Dk: *muffled* I'm going to fucking kill you for what you did!

K.Rool: *muffled* God! I said it was an accident, I was aiming at you!

Dixie:*muffled* How is that any better than shooting the poor kid in to the OCEAN!

K.Rool:*muffled* How was I supposed to know he was gonna take the hit!

???: psst. Hey! Kid. Get me out of here.

(Y/n) got scared that he got foynd out but calmed himself when he saw who it was when he looked around. Though said character was behind a jail cell of some kind.

(A/n:The O.C Captain shy is owned by [Guitarskeleton](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Guitarskeleton). He is wearing yellow but due to many shitty picture editing programs on my phone not having that option, I can't make that happen. Also he's as tall as your shoulder. Unless otherwise.)

(Y/n): W-who are you?

C. Shy: I'm the captain of this ship. And don't worry, I know who you are.

(Y/n): Really?

C. Shy: Let's say your infamous in the mushroom kingdom. Also the ship has solar panels and a router so watching the news and other tv stuff is easy.

(Y/n): Huh.

Before (y/n) released the actual captain of the ship, he told the others that he was fine. They said they'll wait for him until the ship was secured fully.

(Y/n)s pov

We went up to the main deck through some stairs. K.rool wasn't around now and the others were tied up and hanging from the mast.

(Y/n): _Thank god everyone is here._

They noticed me, though they look scared.

C. Shy: We have to get my ship back. My crew needs me.

???: Sure they do, but you won't make it so far.

K.rool was above both us, grabed us and threw us to one of the edges of the ship into a pile of banans.

D.k/Tiny/Dixie/Toadette: (Y/N)!!!

K. Rool: You know, I thought I lost you for a second. But just my luck you came back.

(Y/n): *Groans*

I slowly crawl out of the small banana horde.

C. Shy: Hey! I want my ship back right now! You have no right to steal it.

K. Rool: yawn. I'm getting tired of this. Let me get my prize and go on with the show.

3rd pov

[*Fight Music*](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BQs7pob8JX4)

She threw her crown at the captain, but (y/n) dived to push captain shy to the ground. The crown rebounded and flew back to K. Rool, who in turn started to charge tackle them.

But before she could reach them, (y/n) used his great jumping abilities and front flipped over her while carrying Captain Shy.

C. Shy: *woozy* Ohhhhh..... w-wait put me down before I through-urp!

He put Captain shy back down, who just went somewhere. (Y/n) found his wooden hammer and deflected the crown that was thrown at. He quickly got to K. Rools side before her crown boomerangs back to he and jumped on her.

This cycle went on as cannon balls fired from the island onto the ship.

C. Shy: REALLY!? WHAT THE HELL!?

K. Rool: It's my ship. I can get another if this one is damaged.

C. Shy: This is my ship!!!

K. Rool: Your point?

Captain Shy grabbed one of the swords he had and got up to the crows nest. He sliced a few that were near him, (y/n) used his hammer to hit them back. But with each hit he made, the hammer got weaker.

K. Rool threw her crown one more time, (y/n) crouched walked under it and jumped on her head, defeating her.

The End

Story By: Redenderman1

Concept from: Nintendo/Luigi being the better Mario brother.

Executive director: L is Real

Fanfic from: The crazy idiot mind of Redenderman1

Pictures from: The internet.🙃  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


As soon as K. Rool hit the ground, (y/n) went to check on the girls and to tell everything was clear.

C. Shy: I'll go find my crew, so we can head out. Thank you for helping me.

(Y/n): It's the least I can do.

Without any of them knowing, K. Rool was getting up, and pulling out her blunderbuss, shooting a giant bullet out of it. (Y/n) turned around in time and tried to hit it back with his hammer, which succeeded, but broke in the process.

K. Rool: Hehehahah! You know what? Fuck this. I'm sick and tired of this I'M WINNING HIM ONE WAY OR ANOTHER!!! D.K!!! IT'S YOU VS ME!!!

[*Super Fight Music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QsKO1w-zeqc)

They both charged at each other and punched each others fist. Though it created a shock wave that shook the boat. K. Rool tried to grab D.K, but missed as the other dodged and started charging up her punch. K. Rool saw the punch and used her stomach to counter the hit, but it had also winded her.

K. Rool: You take every fucking banana, horde them, and the one time a suitable guy falls from the sky, you take him as yours! No! Fuck this and fuck you!

K. Rool pulled out her blunderbuss again and tried to Shoot D.K again. D.k slapped it into the air, but K. Rool had an extra gimmick to her gun. She sucked up D.k in it and launched her to the cannon ball, knocking D.k out.

K. Rool: Now who is next. Dixie got into a fighting position, but lowered it as K. Rool got into a head lock.

K. Rool: *slight blush* L-let go!

(Y/n): stop fighting it's not gonna solve anything.

K. Rool: No! Never! You don't know what it's like to be second best and get things you want taken away feom you.

(Y/n)'s grip on her got tighter, making K. Rool get a bit scared.

(Y/n): Stop. Fighting.

The air seem to get quiet as (y/n)'s grip on her loosened, though his hands did start to shake.

Dixie: Nice job getting the upper hand,(y/n).

Tiny: Y-yeah......

Toadette:(y/n)?

(Y/n): *kinda scared* Ummm... I'm...I'm fine. See!

(Y/n) tries to force a smile, but his hands are still shaking.

(Y/n): T-tie her up... I'll .... I'll uh, go get the other and see if they're ok.

3rd pov

With Maria

Maria had kicked open a pair of giant doors. Dry bones, hidden in the shadow, watch her carefully with their yellow cat-like glowing eyes.

Maria was looking for people. Answers, a solution to her temporary problem. A permanent one for another.

She walked into the throne room. There sat bowsa with this dimensions' (y/n)'s hat, tapping on it as if wondering something.

Bowsa: What. The fuck. Do you want.

(A/n pretend the hat is green and ignore super crown yadda yadda.)

Maria:....

Bowsa: What.

Maria: I'm gonna ask this once-

Bowsa: Oh, so the slut wants something. Sorry I don't swing that way. Go find one of the millions of toads you fucked to help you.

Maria: I'm looking for someone.

Bowsa: Who? Me? No, I'm still not gonna fuck that prick even if I get my original body back. Though it's still kinda funny to me I still got the bigger tits.

Maria:...

Maria just swings her hammer at Bowsa's head detaching it from her body. Bowsa's body collapeds but she just kept a neutral face and sighs. Maria placing her boot on her head.

Bowsa: *Yawns* You really are a fucking dumbass aren't you. A) you're not intimidating me. B) Hellooo, I'm fucking dead! Sorta, but still. This isn't how it works. C) You can't take anything else away from me!!!

Maria tried to put more pressure on her foot, but magic was preventing her.

Bowsa: You know those meme grids that has like "dumb bitch" or "depressed bastard", congratulations you're now upgraded to being a dumb slut and a dumb bitch at the same time! Now go back to that overly pink castle and have a gangbang with-

Maria: *throws peach's body* This prick.

Bowsa: ...... You're not the Maria I know and hate...... Who are you?

Maria: What happened. To the (y/n) of this backwards dimension.

Bowsa: Easy. He's dead. In the overthere. Murdered by his own sister. If he's lucky in your dimension he may have a couple more days if you this psycoti-

Maria: I would never do anything bad to my love.... he is the only one that makes sure I don't kill every. Single. Person in this shit planet.

Bowsa's body, like a regular dry bones started to reform itself back to the position before her head got launched.

Bowsa: You have to many screws loose to be left alone. I'm surprised you aren't arrested and sent to an asylum.

Maria: .... I'm going to let that slide, due to the fact I can't kill you. Now, E. Gadd. Where.

Bowsa: Who the fuck knows. Left maybe, dead. Living in sarasaland helping, I'm pretty sure, you know who.

Maria: Ugh.... not her.

Bowsa: Good you got your info. Get out.

As soon as she said that a pit opened up, Maria yelling "fuck you" as she plunged down the hole, through a warp pipe and now out of the castle.

(Red's) pov

I walk through a portal I had made with my sword because fuck you I can.

[*Error*](https://youtu.be/95L_kFa8Rb4)

I walk through a portal, seeing where I am. I'm in a very quiet mushroom kingdom. All those mushroom capped corpses littered through out the place.

(Red): *sarcastic*Aww I wasn't first this time? Any ways I think I found her.... maybe.....*sigh* Oh joy.

I look around to see if can find her. But as I was loking, two hand shaped shadows draped over me.

(Red): Oh. It's you two. Huh.

Master/Crazy hand: ....

(Red): Ok you got me. I know the rules. "Don't mess with canon" and that shit. But come on, it's better...... in a way. And, ok I may have been in a few places where I shouldn't but come on, it's all in good fun. Like, I was gonna go to parris and see those heroes. I actually know their all their secret identities because of a year book I found.... well actually I took a picture of everyone incase something happened and memorized them. Also might hang out with nines. Though I wanna build a wall-e and Eve robots or take them from their original place, love those robot too much. 

Master/Crazy hand: ....

(Red): Let me put Maria, the real Maria, back to her regular dimension and we can-

???: No..... you are not allowed...... Actually, You shouldn't be allowed...to do anything. It's taboo....

I immediately pulled out my sword. A larger shadow came over the sentient floating hands and me. The next thing I knew everything was pitch dark black. But even through this void, I could hear music echoing off of it some how.

[*music*](https://youtu.be/NkS3XLy3ga4)

My sword started to glow and-

_______________________________________

Hi. Internet fanfic writer #42070 - 1  
Making a promotion. Because I'm bored and I'm writing this straight out of my thoughts.

You ever had a child hood and thought, "damn I really hate my childhood" Or " I had a great childhood but what if it was better/worse"

Well now introducing **The Internet!**

Watch as your childhood favorite characters become different thanks to this magnificent creation.

Like these:

  
Ah the internet. Because who gives a fuck about your child hood.

The sad thing (or not who cares) is that I would actually fuck them.  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	39. The Princess' True Hero

3rd pov.

The Fake Maria was bored. Slouch on one of the the thrones that were built. She had fucked all the guards, and the prince In one big gang bang. But she wasn't satified. Why.

(A/n: this is how to differentiate the Marias. The crazy broken yandere Maria will still be written like that and the fame Maria will be written as "Maria")

"Maria": Sigh. You know, when I came here. I thought everyone would be bigger. But I was wrong....

"Maria" got up and left, bored and still a thot. She explored a bit of the castle, looking and seeing all the mysterious paintings and areas in the castle. Nobody was around....

She left the castle and started to explore the surrounding area. Exploiting her popularity to get free stuff.

"Maria": the only good thing here in this dimension is the Toads I guess. Even still, they are all the same size the ones back home. Heh, wonder if that loser still has his "diary" in the secret basement.

She headed to the warp pipe to the burned down house of the Mario siblings. As she got there, Parakarry had also arrived and noticed the house had been burned down.

"Maria": Hey Parakarry! What the hell are you doing here?

Parakarry: I could ask you the same thing.

"Maria": I'm getting what was left. Now your turn.

Parakarry: What the hell do you think I'm doing? I'm doing my job. I got a letter from Sarasaland, and it's kinda urgent so-

"Maria" had snatched the letter from parakarry.

Parakarry: God, what is wrong with you! That's addressed to (y/n)!

"Maria": He's not here.

Parakarry: I know that. But I still have a job to do.

"Maria": Ugh fine, I'll let you fuck me.

Parakarry: Ha! Oh wait you're serious? Let me laugh louder, HAHAHA! Like I'd risk my own health fucking a manipulative whore. My God! What the hell is wrong with you. You usually say hi, thank me for the mail, don't go through (y/n)'s private life, hell you were his private life! Now you are slut getting gangbanged all over toad town. The Maria I knew kept to herself or always stayed with her brother. So go fuck another toad or go fuck yourself. I don't care anymore.

Parakarry flew away as fast as he could, leaving "Maria" Kinda puzzled.

"Maria":What up with him, that usually works.... eh, *tears open letter* Dear (y/n), blah,blah,blah I need help blah, blah, blah from the ruler of sarasaland.... hmmm.... I wonder....

She decided that she would go to sarasaland, maybe they would be different.

-A few miles away from toad town port-

K.rool: So....

(Y/n): Yeah?

K.rool Was tied up, Captain Shy found his crew before setting off, now working and cleaning the ship as they near toad town. Blooper, Cheep cheep, and Enguarde we in an open tank, while Dk, Bella, Dixie and Tiny, were helping out.... Ish. K.rool was in also in a cell that Captain Shy had with (y/n) and Toadette, Who got her regular clothes back thanks to Bella, guarding her.

K. Rool: King.

(Y/n): What about a King?

K.Rool: No, you're a king.

Toadette: He's may as well be one if what I got on him was true.

(Y/n): It's kinda in airquots. I'm not exactly married so...

Toadette: My question is, what's gonna be the reception like.

(Y/n): Well we are going into toad town. I'm basically infamous, so I might be escorted to jail in like 10 seconds.

Toadette:And if it's people you know.

(Y/n): 20 seconds.

(Y/n) said it in a joking manor while smiling. Toadette smiled softly and leaned against him, her mushroom cap off.

K. Rool: What about me!?

(Y/n): I don't know. We'll just have to wait and see.

Crew mate: Land ho!!!

C.Shy: *jokingly* What did I say about call the land a hoe?

Every came to the deck to see the docks. Toads were on it jumping up and down. And almost every one that (y/n) knew was there. Once they finally docked, (y/n) came down the ramp and was hug tackled by the fnia girls first. The leaf flying out of his pocket.

Bonnie: Oh thank god you're ok!

Freddi: we missed you sooooo much.

Chica: We thought you died when that plane crashed.

Foxy: I didn't.

Mangle: yes you did..you even.cried more than I did....

Foxy Blush and looks away.

Puppet: Well he is here now.

(Y/n): *sits back up* Yes I am.

As the leaf falls into his front pocket, the girls watch it fall in, giving the boy a fox tail and ears.

Foxy/Mangle: *blood dripping from their nose* We knew it!!!!!

(Y/n): Huh!?

Freddi: We... Kinda argued what type of animal you'd be if you were one. As you can guess they said fox, Bonnie said bunny. The rest didn't say anything cause we didn't know.

Bella: Well that leaf was supposed to turn him into a Tanooki, but it turned him into a kitsune.

The others: Huh!?

Bella: He was supposed to have a raccoon tail and ears, but instead he got fox ones.

Chica: Ohhh.... Who are you?

Bella: Well my name is Bella. I was.the o e who gave him that plus a couple of other power ups.

???:Hey! Move out of the way or I turn you all into fried shrooms!

A torrent of fire was seen as Bowsa makes her way closer.

Bowsa: *Grabs, Hugs and kisses (y/n) in the mouth* Oh thank god you're alive.

(Y/n): Heh, I'm pretty sure I survived worse to be honest. Though my question is *whispers* Why are there so many Toads here.

As soon as (y/n) said that. A slow clap was heard.

Peach: See. What did I say. No matter how many trials people say I should put him through, I keep telling them you will always come back. Here have your hat back.

(Y/n): *catches and goes through his hat* _This is my my hat. What the __fuck__ is your plan._

Peach: sigh. Look I know what many of you are thinking. But yes, I have to prove that that trial was to show his innocence. *wraps arm around (y/n)* And I'm glad to say, you made it.

(Y/n): ... *get's away from peach*

Bowsa: What are you doing here.

Peach: Yeesh, what am I on trial. I'm congratulating my brother in law for surviving so long. I knew those pilots were gonna kamikaze themselves, while I wanted to transfer you to safety.

The toads started to chatter among themselves.

Parakarry: huff pufff..... Oooh, hey (y/n).... I uhh I saw maria leave, and I heard you were back soo... Here's your mail....

(Y/n): Thanks. Dea_r __(Y/n), Due to some circumstances and reasons beyond my control, I can't meet you. But I need your help. __Sarasaland__ is captured and so am I. An Alien conqueror named __Tatanga__ has hypnotized my people and kidnapped me. Please (y/n), you're my only hope.I_

_Love, Daisy_   
_Ps. don't look at the statues..... Pls._

(Y/n): _damn__ it._ Ugh.... I gotta go. Uhh.... Fuck you peach, You lying piece of shit, go kill yourself and I gotta head to sarasaland soo....

(Y/n) jumped over the masses and landed on the shore, I noticed that the flying bar was almost done. And people were seeing....

A skipped over the water before lift off, heading to sarasaland.

Bowsa: Did he walk on water for a bit....

Bella: ... Cool. I didn't know he can do that.

Peach: Grrr....._. Showing me up again.... Daisy you bitch, I'm the one that's supposed to save you._

-Time skip-

As (y/n) was soaring through the skys, he noticed that most of Tatanga's forces have been "deafeated"-

*and mostly because the game is literally too short, like come on. Chugga finished it in an episode, there is no way in hell I can make that any longer*

As I landed, and with my tail kinda out of energy, I saw one of the statues that Daisy has.... Heh...

*ignore the piantas in the back*

(Y/n): Sigh.... You do always cherish our memories huh Daisy? Heh if things were still the same, you and Maria would still be at each others throats for my attention... Though I am wonder if she asked for this to be made or her subjects made it without her knowledge.

My ears twitch as I turned around to see

(Y/n): Maria? What are you doing here?

"Maria": Why the fuck are you here? I'm here for the la- I mean rescue. I'm here to rescue them and get my reward.

As we were talking(?) A ship started to descend in front of revealing the kidnapper.

*It's the best I got shut up*

Tatanga: hmph. A Wimp and a new concubine for Tatanga!

???: He's not a wimp! He's a-

Tatanga: Pls Be quiet Daisy. Tatanga will prove his love is stronger than this shadow of a better person!

Daisy's up there! I gotta go after her. But right as I take the the first step in their direction, Tatanga Started to shoot missiles at us.

(Y/n): Maria watch out!

I push Maria away as I barely dodge the other missiles.

Tatanga: Tatanga thinks you have bigger balls than Tatanga thought. But this is only the start up round!

Tatanga's ship started to fly up and head back to Daisy's castle, I started to gain speed, but had to stop due to maria almost hitting me with a plane.

3rd pov

As (y/n) started to get speed again, "Maria" was in the plane, shooting at Tatanga's ship.

"Maria": Well that guy did look bulky... Maybe.... Yeah, maybe after him! Royalty cums first heh.

As Tatanga flew away back to Daisy's castle, and while the ship started to shake sue to being shot at, someone fell of it, And it wasn't Tatanga.

" Maria": Shit... Oh well.

"Maria" kept chase as Daisy fell. Though that didn't mean Daisy was gonna splat. In the nick of time and as fast as (y/n)'s bush tail could help him fly, he Caught Daisy Midair and did an emergency crash landing, holding her close to him.

(Y/n): Huff...pufff.... Daisy? You ok?

Daisy started to shake in between (y/n)'s arms...

Daisy: That was....Fucking awesome and amazing! Hahaha!!!

(Y/n) noticed how much Daisy has "grown". Daisy wrapped her arms around him, and started her long waited make out with her hero, leaving the "poor" boy blushing, but also smiling due to her being safe.

Daisy: *hugs (y/n)* I knew I can count on you, no matter where you are, You always follow through. Though, I am wondering, why Is Maria here.

(Y/n): I think she read my letter you sent me before I touched land. But thanks to her in a way, I got here faster to save you.

Daisy: hmmm... True, I'm just glad we can be close again.

(Y/n): Like that statue of us when we were babies.

Daisy: *pouts and crosses her arms* I told you not to look at the statues.

(Y/n): heh, Sorry.

Daisy:*smile and flicks (y/n) kitsune ear* I'm just messing with you. Come on, Maria may need your help.

She takes off her crown and (y/n) notices that there are power ups, strapped in it. Daisy grabs the tanooki leaf but she transforms with kitsune traits.

(Y/n): Hehe. You too?

Daisy: Seems like it. Almost all of my subjects turn to the tanooki traits when they have it. Guess we are lucky. Come on, I want my castle back.

Daisy and (y/n) Grab hands and started running, getting lift off when the meters on their gloves were full.

-time skip-

Both Hero and Princess touch land in front of the castle. A draw bridge is already lowered to the small island that sus Daisy's castle.

(Y/n): Ready?

Daisy: Yeah! I'm gonna kick his ass for trying to steal my kingdom and turning my castle into a death trap!

(Y/n): Yeah! Wait what!?

Daisy: Come on!

Daisy drags the now afraid (y/n) into the castle. Both battled their way through enemies after enemies, now getting to a lava room that could Rival Bowsa's.

(Y/n): H-how long was I gone...

Daisy: Don't worry about it. My kingdom got captured a bit after my cousin banished you. I tried to fight, but I was weak.... Please save my kingdom...

(Y/n): I will.

As they finished walking across, the bridge over the lava pool collapsed into it. (Y/n) took a deep and pushed open the doors to the throne room. But as they open the door, the got zapped, turning their power ups to dust.

Tatanga: *in the chandelier* Tatanga knew you would use your magic to transform. I captured this one, though she was more than willing.

"Maria": He wasn't as big as I thought... Hey, where's the guy I was saving.

Daisy/(y/n): Guy?

"Maria": Don't tell me. I miss read prince instead off princess, didn't I? Fuck.

(Y/n):*jumps to the second chandelier with Daisy* Alright Tatanga, I want my sister back, and I want this kingdom back to Daisy.

Tatanga: How about no.

Tatanga presses a button making the floor collapse. Then he fired from a gun he has and tried to shoot (y/n). (Y/n) dodged it and tried to punch him, but a barrier covered him.

Daisy: (y/n), Aim for the kinklink!

(Y/n): Got it!

(Y/n) started to punch the chain, bringing some pain to it. Tatanga presses a button on his gun, turning it into spike launcher, Tatanga shot it, but barely scraped the side of (y/n)'s cheek. (Y/n) Punch the kinklink again, making it loose it's grip and let go of the chandelier.

Tatanga: Oh no you don't you green wearing bastard!

Tatanga shot the chain the kinklink was holding and started to shake. (Y/n) almost fell off, but Daisy caught him. As they took a deep sigh, Tatanga took another shot, making the kinklink let go.

"Maria": *sarcastic* Oh no....

Tatanga: Ha! You may have foiled my plan, but I'm taking you both with me.

(Y/n): Yeah, but there is one thing you don't know about me. *princess caries Daisy* I jump good.

Tatanga fired his gun again, but (y/n) jumped over the bullet, jumped on Tatanga's head and footstool him, propelling the couple to where "Maria" is, Grabbing the kinklink's chain. (Y/n) has saved Sarasaland.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Up above in the sky, above Daisy's castle, The star spirits try to stop a falling sword that hit star road. Too weak to stop it, the star spirits got disbanded, as the sword plunges itself onto the castle.

This New adventure is only just beginning....


End file.
